La amistad que trasciende a la muerte
by Themoon1997
Summary: Una Aventura de Terror en el cual sweetie belle, button, twilight y sus amigas por un poder misterioso se introdujeron al juego de five night at freddy, tendrán que superar las noches, niveles y pruebas para encontrar pistas sobre su historia. Pero en este mundo solo estara con ellas el poder de la muerte y el miedo ¿podran?
1. Prologo: Un juego de Terror

**Hola amigos de fanfiction les traigo una historia de ficción y de aventura, de que trata sobre que nuestras amigas las ponys conocen a unos animatronicos, y ustedes se preguntaran ¿animatronico? Y entonces ustedes dijieran ¿acaso son? La respuesta es Si!, son ellos xD**

 **O bueno los que ya conocen el juego de terror saben de que estoy hablando? Pues claro que estoy hablando de Five Night at Freddy, vamos a conocer una aventura con twilight y sus amigas con los animatronicos Freddy y sus amigos, espero que le gusten y lo difruten. :D**

Género: Aventura, terror, acción y drama

Autor: themoon1997

 _Prologo: Un Juego de terror?_

 **En la escuela se encontraban unos niños que jugaban entre ellos son scootalo, sweetie belle y appleblom.**

-Applebloom: bien chicas que ideas vamos a tener esta tarde, podríamos ir con la princesa twilight, con la hermana de sweetie belle o ir con pinkie en Sugar Corne **(perdón si no se bien ese nombre).**

-Scootalo: creo que hoy no estare con ustedes, me voy con raimbow dash a practicar, será facinante.

-Appleblom: bueno yo también tengo tareas de campo con mi hermana, entonces tu sweetie belle que piensas hacer?

-Sweetie: bueno, creo que hoy no hare mucho, pienso que hoy será el dia mas aburrido de la historia -dice de manera muy decepcionante)

-Appleblom: no te preocupes amiga, encontraras algo que hacer- dice y al mismo tiempo dandore un pequeño abrazo a su amiga.

De repente aparece Button Mash ( el novio de sweetie belle).

-Sweetie: Oh, hola button -dice algo ruborizada.

-Button: Hola pastelito de crema, digo digo, sweetie –dice ruborizado

-Applebloom: bueno, me voy adiós amigas

-Scootalo: yo también me voy adiós sweetie, suerte con tu novio –diciendo algo travieso

-Sweetie: que dijiste? –dice gritando

-Scootalo: nada

-Sweetie: bueno button que es lo que quieres hacer?

-Button: bueno quiero jugar un videojuego que me trajieron unos amigos llamado Five Night at Freddy

-Sweetie: oh, suena divertido, de que trata? -Preguntandosero

Button: bueno en primer lugar, no es tan divertido, bueno no en sentido de emoción, hablo que no es divertido en sentido de categoría por que es de TERROR! -Dice gritando

Sweetie se asusto por el grito pero siguió oyendo.

-Button: me dijieron que tiene 4 versiones y que tiene una historia oculta. Dice con algo de severida – Comencé a investigar sobre el juego pero era muy largo para entenderlo asi que solo me centre en lo principal…

-Sweetie: en que? –Dijo interrumpiendo – en ganar?

-Button: Al principio quise saber como ganar, pero luego me decidi en la historia, comencé a ver y encontré muchas pistas.

-Sweetie: como que?- dijo con algo de curiosidad

-Button: te lo explicare cuando lo instale

-Sweetie: no entiendo algo –dice algo extrañada

-Button: que cosa?

-Sweetie: para empezar porque decidiste quedarte con ese juego y de paso todas sus versiones? Preguntándoselo

-Button: porque soy un hombre y me diijieron los chicos ´´Si eres hombre juégalo, te retamos´´

-Sweetie: bueno y lo otro es ¿Por qué te centraste en la historia y no en el juego?. Si hubieras leído como ganar me hubiera quedado mas tranquila sabes que no me gusta los juegos de terror.-dice asustada

-Button: bueno quise saber sobre la historia porque,pues, ni ya me acuerdo porque lo hize? – dice rascándose la cabeza –Pero también lo hize en caso que quisieras jugar, que opinas quieres jugarlo?

-Sweetie: recuerda que no me gustan los juegos de terror –dice aun mas asustada.

-Button: no te preocupes te ayudare, aquí esta tu hombre para que te protega.

Sweetie: bueno, espera pero como me ayudaras si no sabes como jugarlo

-Button: jeje, bueno lo cierto es que te menti, si lei lo del juego absolutamente todo, desde lo mas general hasta lo mas especifico.

-Sweetie quedo imprensionada por lo que haya leído sobre aterrador juego –Pero entonces porque no me lo dijiste antes?

-Button: jeje, es que me gusta cuando te asustas. –dice con una risita

-Sweetie: Button!, NO ES GRACIOSO! –dice muy enojada

-Button: lo se, lo se, lo siento –diciendo y le da un abrazo para que se calmara. 5seg después del abrazo –Bueno vamos a jugarlo

-Sweetie: Um, ok –dice algo aterrorizada

Los dos ponys fueron a la casa de Button

-Sweetie: bueno cual jugamos?

-Button: vamos a jugar el primero, ya que es mas complicado

Sweetie trago saliva al escuchar eso

Sweetie: porque no hacemos el mas fácil que tenga?

Button: porque es bueno que conoscas algo interesante en este

Sweetie: esta bien.

Bien aquí llegamos al este pequeño capitulo que seria el prologo de la serie, mas adelante verán la acción de la historia.

 **Esta historia será mas interesante y con mas acción que las demás que he hecho, aunque posiblemente solo verán 3 capitulo de esto ya que como se acerca la navidad estare con mi familia, pero no se preocupen los comensare a ser en Enero**

 **Y escriban los comentarios**


	2. 1 Una Aterradora y Misteriosa Invitación

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí themoon1997 con otro capitulo de esta historia crossover (MLP+FNAF)**

Titulo: La amistad que trasciende a la muerte

Género: Terror, Fantasía, irrealidad, Misterio y videojuego

Autor: Themoon1997

 _Capitulo 1: Una aterradora y misteriosa Invitacion_

Así los dos potrillos comenzaron a jugar five night at freddy 1 en la computadora de Button . Era el turno de sweetie belle.

Bien y como comienzo el juego-dijo la pequeña unicornio muy nerviosa

Yaba déjame iniciar el juego –dice Button abriendo la aplicación, en unos instante abrió el juego con la misma presentación que conocemos del primero.

Por celestia, porque esta ese oso ahí mirándome y porque hay tanta interferencia? –dice sweetie belle muy asustada viendo la aterradora presentación del juego.

Eso es normal en los juegos de terror, bien ahora toca nuevo juego –dice Button, en ese instante sweetie toco ´´new game´´. De ahí apareció el periódico que vemos a inicio del juego unos 15 seg aparece en la pantalla ´´Night 1- 12:00´´

Esto no va a estar lindo –dice la unicornio tragando saliva.

Cuando comenzó el juego Button le explico a sweetie belle las cosas básicas el uso de las puertas, las luces, las cámaras, las noches y por ultimo los animatronicos.

Entonces freddy es el mas peligroso? –dice sweetie algo preocupada

No tanto si lo vigilas a cada rato el no se moverá, pero en la noche 1 es inactivo, en la 3 comenzara a moverse y es algo problemático porque es muy difícil verlo en la oscuridad –dice Button explicando sus características.

De ahí sweetie belle comenzó a jugar en la noche 1 se le fue muy fácil pasarlo, en la noche 2 estaba en 15% de batería y 5:00am de la mañana.

Oh no voy a perder –dijo sonando algo triste pero también algo asustada.

En ese momento vio la cámara de pirate cove y vio que no había nadie.

TRANCA LA PUERTA, TRANCA LA PUERTA QUE AHÍ VIENE FOXY –dice Button gritando, indicándole que se aproximaba foxy así que sweetie tranco la puerta izquierda para que no pudiera entrar, la mala suerte que foxy comenzó a tocar y gasto toda la batería.

Oh no, no voy a ver –dijo tapándose los ojos porque cree que la van a asustar.

Solo no muevas nada, para que freddy tarde para atacarte y así terminar la 2da noche –dice el pequeño potrillo y como lo predijo finalizo la 2da noche.

¡YA NO JUEGO MAS ESTE JUEGO! –dice la unicornio llorando de miedo.

Bueno esta bien, yo lo sigo –dijo tomando su turno para que sweetie belle descansara, sin embargo la pequeña unicornio noto que ya iba anochecer.

Oye Button ya tengo que irme, mi hermana se va a enojar si no llego a tiempo antes que anochesca –dijo ya saliendo con su mochila del colegio hacia la puerta.

Oh claro, pero yo quería que me siguieras viendo –dijo en tono triste.

Tengo una idea, como mañana será la noche de pesadillas, invitare a todas para que conozcan el juego –dice sweetie belle.

Mmm, no están mala idea, … ok invitaras, nos vemos mañana a las 10:00 de la noche-dijo despidiéndose de su amiga

Ok, adiós –dice sweetie belle

Adios –dice Button

Cuando sweetie belle se fue a su casa, Button descargo los otros tres juegos de five night at freddy que faltaban después se fue a dormir. Pero en ese momento apareció una criatura que no se veía a simple vista solo su sombra y se dirigió a la computadora de Button

Umm, así que un juego de terror eh? Vamos a mejorarlo –dijo haciendo unas manipulaciones con su magia negra. –Mañana será un nuevo día. Jajajaj –dijo riéndose aterradoramente.

Al día siguiente en la noche de pesadillas, todas los ponis estaban festejando la fecha mas populares, divertida y aterradora de equestria. Las portadoras de la armonía (incluyendo a fluttershy que tuvieron que convencerla de ir) estaban viendo y divirtiéndose en ese momento.

Guao que bueno es esta noche de pesadilla –dice twilight contemplando el paisaje con su disfraz de la princesa celestia

Ya lo creo es momento de bromas –dice raimbow dash con su traje de daring do

Pero que no sean tan… aterradora –dice fluttershy con algo de miedo con su disfraz de conejito.

No te preocupes tu tia pinkie pie estará contigo toda la noche –dice la poni rosa con su disfraz de una gallina.

Te he dicho que soy un poquito mas grande que tu –molestándose la pegaso.

Bueno espero que esta noche sea increíble con como son todos los años –dice applejack con un disfraz de manzana (típico).

Y que lo diga me encanta buscar dulces –dice Rarity teniendo una bolsa acompañada de su hermana sweetie, y esta tiene un disfraz de una sirena y su hermana con un disfraz de caminando por ahí hasta que escucharon una voz por cerca de ellas

¿?: USTEDES E INDEFENSAS PONIS QUIERO QUE SE RINDAN PORQUE HOY VOY A CENAR PONIS ASADAS –dijo la misteriosa voz gritando haciendo que las ponis se asustaran y se agacharan.

Quien eres? –dice asustada twilight y al voltearse vio que era nightmare moon con sus ojos blanco y colmillos.

Es Nightmare moon –dice pinkie volteándose también.

Y AHORA LAS VOY A COMER –dijo la pony oscura

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW –gritan todas, pero de repente apareció una luz de color amarillo con una silueta de una pony, que al desvanecerse la luz era la princesa celestia.

Princesa celestia? –dice twilight

Ay ya deja de jugar hermanita –dijo la princesa del sol haciendo que la temible pony hiciera una luz poniéndose mas pequeña.

Jajaj, las engañe –dice la princesa de la noche riéndose de su triunfo

Si nos diste un buen susto princesa –dice applejack

Por eso no quería ir –dice fluttershy llorando

Calma cariño, solo tienes que acostumbrarte –dice Rarity consolando a su amiga.

Bueno la noche es joven vamos a disfrutarla –dice celestia intentando animar la situación

No es por curiosidad pero que hace usted en esta noche, que no siempre esta en el castillo? –dice twilight

Mi querida twilight la razón es que hoy quiero pasar tiempo con mi hermana para ver como ustedes se divierten en este tipo de fecha –dijo explicando sus razones

Oh bueno y que le parece mi disfraz de usted, se ve bien? –pregunto la alicornio (nota se me olvido decirles que en este tiempo ya es una princesa)

Mmm si, aunque yo no soy morada –dijo en tono divertido

A si es que no encontré color blanco –dijo algo apenada

Bueno basta de charla vams a disfrutar la noche –dice luna

De ahí pasaron unos ratos divirtiéndose, jugando, asustándose un poco, viendo, entendiendo y por supuesto fluttershy intentaba pasar mas tiempo con sus amigas. Cuando fue las 10 de la noche.

Oigan que tal si vamos a la casa de Button –dice sweetie belle

A la casa de tu novio? –dice Rarity

NO ES MI NOVIO –gritando sweetie

Como sea hermana, bueno y porque debemos ir donde el? –pregunto Rarity

Porque el quiere invirtarlas a jugar un juego de terror-dice sweetie

Odios los juegos de terror –dice fluttershy asustada

No lo se hermanita crees que seria buena idea? –pregunta Rarity

Bueno no creen que seria una excelente idea terminar esta noche con ese juego? –dice sweetie

No lo se que opinan su altezas –dice twilight

Pues creo que si –dice celestia

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, me encanta los juegos de terror –dice luna dejando a todas asombrada

Se nota –dice pinkie

Pues vamos –dice sweetie

Así las princesas y las ponys fueron a la casa de Button de ahí sweetie toco el timbre de su casa.

Quien es? –dice una voz que era de Button

Soy yo sweetie y las ponis –dice sweetie belle

Oh bueno entren –dice abriendo la puerta. Después Button se mostro con un disfraz de guardia nocturno con una linterna

Jajajaj, y porque eres un guardia –dice pinkie riéndose de su traje

Sweetie belle debe saber la razón –dice Button

Eh? –dicen todas mirando a sweetie belle

El juego se llama Five night at freddy- dice Button

A si se llama, no suena tan aterrador –dice twilight

Bueno entren y se los explicare –dice Button

Así las chicas entraron y Button les explico sobre el juego, como se juega, sus 4 versiones y su historia

Guao que rara historia-dice twilight

Algo triste, pero da miedo –dice fluttershy

Bueno comenzemos a jugar –dice pinkie

Bien déjenme abrir... esperen que es esto –dijo viendo que las aplicaciones no estaban solo había 1 y decía Five Night at Freddy 5: ´´The Final of Ballons´´.

Así que lo toco e inmediatamente se abrió un portal en la computadora y todos fueron sucionados hacia la computadora.

 _Continuara_

 **Buenos chicos aquí se termina este capitulo espero sus comentarios y opiniones nos vemos para la proxima**


	3. 2 Que comience el Terror¡

Titulo: La amistad que trasciende a la muerte

Género: Terror, Fantasía, irrealidad, Misterio y videojuego

Autor: Themoon1997

 _Capitulo 2: ¡Que comience el Terror!_

Por una rara razón todos entraron al videojuego, las 6 mix, sweetie belle y Button, y las princesa luna

— D-onde e-stamos -Pregunto muy asustada fluttershy

Estaban como en el vacio solo veian color negro, así que Rarity, twilight y las dos princesas iluminaron sus cuernos pero sin poder ver nada aun.

— Guao no hay nadie aquí donde estamos? -expreso twilight

—Bienvenidas amigas ponis, están en un mundo de oscuridad y misterio –dijo una voz misteriosa que sonaba como un eco, pero fluttershy pudo adivinar quien era.

— Discord? -pregunto fluttershy, instantáneamente apareció el dios del caos con un micrófono, un sombrero, una bocina y un esmoquin

— como sabias que era yo? –dice Discord

— Quien iba hacer tontillo –dijo fluttershy en manera graciosa intentando olvidar los miedos

— No se tal vez una criatura oscura o algo así –indica el dios del caos

— Oh bueno tal vez entonces tuve suerte de adivinar –expresa inocencia.

— Bueno se preguntaran porque están aquí ¿no? –comenta discord

— Rapido Discord, que las princesas y nosotras queremos seguir con nuestras festividades —dijo twilight de manera molesta

— Tranquila princesa twilight, no ven que igualito lo harán –dice Discord cosa que confundió a todos

—Como así? –pregunta raimbow

— es fácil, Discord sabe que estamos es un juego de terror, así que nos obligara a que pasemos todos los niveles para salir de aquí, también quiere que resolvamos el misterio detrás de este juego de aterrador, que son unos niños atrapados en unos muñecos ¿no? –explica pinkie pie haciendo que todos quedaran boca abierta incluyendo Discord.

—¿Como lo supiste?-dice Discord asombrado

— Lo presentí –comento pinkie haciendo una sonrisa (y un sonido como de un patito de hule)

— Espera, espera y porque crees que vamos hacerlo? –comento twilight

— Porque es divertido, que mejor forma de terminar la noche de pesadillas jugando un videojuego y de paso sintiéndolo ¿entiende? –dice Discord

— No yo no entiendo –expresa twilight con cara de ganas de irse

—Ni yo cariño osea quien seria alguien bastante tonto para … -pero antes que rarity terminara la oración.

— Yooooo!, quiero jugar —dice bastante emocionada pinkie

— Pinkie pero a algunas de nosotras no nos gusta estos tipos de cosas – comenta Rarity algo decepcionante

— Si lo se pero, recuerden que estamos en una fecha de susto así creo que esto puede valer, ¿no? –comenta pinkie pero algunas ponis no estaban tan entusiasmadas- vamos será ¡escalofriaaaaaaante! y divertido –comenta pinkie

— Bueno de acuerdo –dice fluttershy algo asustada pero también algo entusiasma para formar parte

— Yo no estoy segura, pero ya que tal vez encienda un poco mas la emoción esta noche –comenta twilight

— Juego? Ja será pan comido –expresa confiadamente raimbow

— Bueno tal vez me entretenga un poco –dice applejack

— Y tu sweetie belle crees que deberíamos jugar también? – pregunto Rarity a su hermana

—pues acabo de pasar la noche 2 en este raro juego, así que, que pu-ede salir mal? –comenta algo nerviosa sweetie

— Yo también me opongo he querido jugar este juego de otro modo- dijo con emoción Button.

— Bien esta decidido, ahora vamos hacer las reglas, los niveles y los misterios –dice Discord pero antes que chaqueara sus dedos celestia lo interrumpió

—Oye y nosotras –indica celestia refiriéndose así misma y a su hermana.

—Ustedes ya se que van hacer, bueno ahora comencemos –dijo Discord chaqueando los dedos, rápidamente el ambiente comenzó a tener forma y cosas.

El ambiente estaba purpura sin árboles, solo con peluches de los animatronicos y otros accesorio que aparecen en el juego, el piso estaba de color negro, con un camino de color rojo intenso, a lo largo del camino tenia unos círculos de color purpura.

—Bien estas son las reglas, primero cuando vayan hacer un nivel deben escoger unos de ustedes, pero igual todo el grupo podrá avanzar en nivel.

— Ok –dice twilight apareciendo una nota con un lápiz

— Para que es eso twilight? –pregunta fluttershy

— Por si acaso este o nosotras rompe una regla –explica twilight con un tono serio.

— Bien sigo, la segunda regla trata de los círculos –indica Discord haciendo que los círculos brillen de varios colores y con una forma en el fondo- Los círculos son los niveles que deben pasar, al tocarlos se telestrasnportan en una parte y…

—Comienza el juego y las actividades, ya lo se –dijo Button interrumpiendo a Discord

— Mmm eres experto en esto no? –comenta Discord a button

—Si yo juego demasiados juegos de muchas categoria— dijo Button

— Aja sigue Discord –dice twilight aun anotando

— Bien sigamos, los colores que ven en los círculos significa que estará relacionado con los personajes de.. eh como se llaman esos muñecos? –pregunto Discord

— Animatronicos! –nombra Button

—Como sean que se llamen, y las figuras se ven indican la clase o tipo de juego que deben completar! –comento Discord

—O sea que será un juego ramddow? Es decir multiple? –expresa con emoción Button

—Guao si lo dices así? Pues si –dijo Discord algo confundido

—Espera un momento, si tu no sabes de videojuego? como rayos cambiaste o configuraste este-dijo algo confundido Button

—Es que me guie de una guía para hacer videojuegos y le agrege otras cosas de otros juegos entiendes?. ¿Sabes cuanto me costo hacerlo? –indico Discord

—Y cuando lo hiciste si ni siquiera te note? – dijo aun mas preocupado Button

—¿¡PODEMOS SEGUIR CON EL JUEGO!? –gritando Discord haciendo que casi todos se asombrara y luego siguió- Bien ahora la tercera regla que cada personaje tiene una barra de vida –dice Discord apareciendo arriba 10 corazones con el dibujo de los ponis.- Se pierden si el jugador no completa el nivel que le corresponde.

—Que pasa si se acaban todas nuestras vidas? –dice twilight

—¡SE TELESTRANSPORTARA EN UN MUNDO DESOLADO Y VACIO! –gritando con emoción Discord

—Discord!, eso no suena mu-y apr-opiad-o –dice algo preocupada la pegaso

—No te preocupes mi querida fluttershy, que si todas pierden las vidas o ganan el juego las devuelvo al mundo real.- comenta Discord

— Oh, bueno que mas? –pregunto fluttershy

— Bueno como siempre el nivel final será el mas complicado –explica Discord

—Y por fin nosotras que haremos –dice celestia

—Así claro casi se me olvido –dijo Discord chasqueando sus dedos y convirtió a las princesas (excepto twilight) en monedas.

—Ey! Y porque convertiste a las princesas en monedas -dice muy molesta twilight

— Ya lo verán, es que no le he mencionado todo, solo lo principal, solo es voy a decir, ¡NO SERA TAN FACIL COMPLETAR ESTE JUEGOS!, suerte a todos los ponis chaito –comento Discord desapareciendo y las monedas donde están la princesa luna y celestia también desaparecen.

—Oh no y ahora que hacemos –dijo twilight preocupada

—No es obvio debemos pasar todos los niveles –expresa pinkie

—No se preocupen chicas, recuerden que aquí estoy yo, soy un profesional en esto –comenta Button

—¡De acuerdo! –dicen todas

Después comenzó el juego Button piso el primer circulo para avanzar, este se coloreo de morado oscuro y un icono de un reloj. Todos se telestransportaron y aparecieron en una sala de pizzería.

—Han llegado al nivel 1 que se llama ´´Bienvenidos a Freddy´s Pizza´´ -hablo una voz desconocida en eco- En este nivel deberán buscar 20 platos, 10 globos y 5 gorros de fiestas y colocarlos en las mesas, quien será el jugador para hacerlo? –pregunto la misteriosa voz

—Yoooooooooooooooooo! –ofreciendose pinkie

—La jugadora pinkie será que pase este nivel, tienes 1 min y cuidado que hay fantasmas sueltos –dijo la misteriosa voz –comencemos –de ahí pinkie la colocaron en un sitio cerca de la cocina para ir buscando lo que el nivel pide, y los demás se quedan como almas viendo la acción y animando. Aunque increíblemente pinkie termino el pedido super rapidos solo duro 10 seg.

— La ganadora es pinkie pie –dijo la misteriosa voz

—Gracias rara voz no tan espeluznante que se escucha –comenta pinkie

Después todos fueron de vuelta al sitio de inicio, el primer circulo estaba de color blanco y parte del camino se coloco de color tierra.

—Eso fue divertido, ni sentí nada de miedo –expresa pinkie

— Bien ahora el siguiente –hablo Button tocando el segundo circulo este se coloreo de color amarillo y de figura de una linterna. De nuevo se telestransportaron a un sitio pero diferente

—Nivel 2 ´´ El diabólico Nightmare cupkake ´´, aquí deben revisar 5 cuartos revisando que nightmare cupkake no hande suelto, si lo esta usen este triturador- dijo la voz apareciendo una maquina con unos dientes- y usen una linterna a ver si está. En este nivel deben haber 2 jugadores.

— Oh oh porque no ha fluttershy y twilight –comento pinkie

—¿QUE? JAMAS –dijieron ambas a la vez.

—Esta decidido las jugadoras fluttershy y twilight serán las que pasen el nivel- dijo la voz colocando a las dos en funcion. Twilight tuvo la trituradora y fluttershy la linterna.

— Hey dijimos que no –expreso twilight

—¡COMIENZEN! –grito la voz haciendo el inicio del nivel 2

—Oh no oh noooooooooooo —comenta fluttershy muy nerviosa

—Calma fluttershy, no es para tanto –hablo twilight con una sonrisa fingida, pero en realidad tenia también miedo.

Al comenzar fueron a la primera habitación buscando señales de nightmare cupkake

—Oh twilight ya quiero irme de aquí –expresa fluttershy con miedo encendiendo la linterna.

— No te preocupes estamos juntas no?,mmm al parecer no hay nada en esta habitación, vamos a la siguiente — fueron a la segunda habitación y al aparentemente tampoco no había nada, pero había muchos ruidos extraños - Mmm no hay nada tampoco- comento twilight en alerta sosteniendo la trituradora

—Hey twilight mira esta foto —señalo fluttershy una foto de una niña con cabello amarilla y un cupkake con algo escrito diciendo ´´ADUYA , YOTSE ADAPARTA NE UN OCEÑUM´´

—Que lenguaje es ese? -pregunto twilight

—No lo se pero sigamos que ya tengo mucho miedo- comento fluttershy

Después fueron a la tercera habitación que en esta tenia un aire de miedo. Comenzaron a revisar, y de repente apareció un cupkake con ojos rojos y dientes afilados.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW –grito fluttershy, pero antes de que la atacara twilight utilizo el triturador para protegerla, y este fue destruido dejando una llave en forma de chica.

—Hey que esto? –pregunto twilight agarrando y viendo detalladamente la llave

—NO LA TOQUES QUIEN SABE ESTARA MALDITA O NO SE QUE –dice fluttershy ya perdiendo la cabeza y de repente se desmayo

—Flutteshy! – hablo en forma preocupada por el estado de su amiga pero ya en unos segundo recupero la conciencia

—Solo quiero irme de aquí –llora la timida pegaso

—No te preocupes ya solo faltan 2 habitaciones mas- dijo calmando a fluttershy.

De ahí fueron a las 2 faltantes que suerte para ellas ya no había mas nada por revisar, de ahí hablo la voz otra vez.

—Las ganadoras son twilight y fluttershy- felicitando la misteriosa voz

Las demás fueron con ellas para felicitarlas y abrazarlas, por el alivio de haber terminado este nivel (y eso que falta mas :) )

Después Button fue al siguiente circulo que este se noto de 4 colores, marron, amarillo, morado y rojo con una figura de una cámara.

—Nivel 3 ´´Five Night at Freddy´s 2 Night 1´´ aquí deberán pasar la primera noche vigilando a los animatronicos, pueden participar todos. –explico la voz

—De acuerdo –dicen todos, y de ahí se telestransportaron todos a la oficina del fnaf 1

—Bien chicas déjenme que yo me encargue –dice Button

— Estas seguro? –pregunto twilight

—ya he pasado la noche 1 así que es muy fácil. –indico Button

La noche finalmente había comenzado y no había forma de pararla. En la oficina de seguridad los dos pequeños se encontraban viendo la tableta de control. Comenzo a escucharse la grabación de la primera noche mientras lo hacia Button seguía vigilando las camaras

Mientras las demás estaban en las puertas vigilando Sweetie Belle estaba muy asustada recordando la experiencia que había tenido cuando lo jugo y el estar ahora dentro del juego era algo que le parecía imposible, Buttom por su parte se mantenía alerta mientras revisaba constantemente cada punto del local pasando un lápiz óptico por la pantalla de manera rápida, el conocía bien el juego por el tiempo que le había invertido pero con lo que el dios del Caos dijo no podía confiarse.

—Hey Button no estoy tan segura que lograremos pasarlo. –dice algo nerviosa sweetie belle.

—No te preocupes sweetie, como te lo dije la primera vez esta es la primera noche no es tan difícil de pasar solo necesitas ingenio, habilidad y estar muy alerta –explica button

Dependía de él mantener a salvo a su amiga y no se daría por vencido, los minutos transcurrían al igual que la presión se saber en qué momento comenzarían a moverse y diseminarse por todo el lugar, por fin alrededor de la una de la mañana comenzó a saltar la primera alarma en la tableta de control asustando a la pequeña crusader quien se aferró al potrillo quien comenzaba a buscar velozmente en todo el circuito cuál de ellos sería el primero, su primer pensamiento fue revisar el área del escenario pero este aún estaba tranquilo, nuevamente la alarma salto pero ahora a dos secciones cerca de la oficina de seguridad, sin perder tiempo reviso la cámara del pasillo principal encontrándose al pequeño animatronico de apariencia infantil, este veía atento a la cámara con ese par de ojos fríos, inexpresivos y sin vida que daban la impresión de poder ver directo a los ojos, Buttom encendió las luces de la cámara tratando de disuadirlo pero otra alarma sonó y antes de corroborarlo otra más se activó, era como como estar despierto en una horrible pesadilla.

Nada de esto estaba siguiendo la lógica del juego que el recordaba, los animatronicos estaban por fin en movimiento y tenían solo un objetivo en mente y era el llegar a donde estaban los chicos, en completo pánico Buttom comenzó a encender las luces de cada cámara que lograba enfocarlos para tratar de disuadirlos pero parecía que no estaba resultando, la caja de música había dejado de tocar y un nuevo animatronico también estaba guiando sus pasos hacia el mismo lugar que sus compañeros, la batería de la tableta se estaba descargando rápidamente con todas las acciones que el potrillo estaba haciendo para mantenerlos alejados a la vez que miraba el reloj con desesperación, si el pudiera reiría con ironía ya que el deseo de que el juego fuese más difícil al fin se le había cumplido pero no de la forma que esperaba…al casi llegar a las 6 se escucho otra alarma pero no se trataba de marionette se trataba que ya estaban los 5 animatronicos a punto de llegar a la oficina. Button ordeno a todas que hicieran todo lo posible por mantener la situación bajo control, a 15 seg del final se escucho una llama que dijo ´´Ha vas a completar tu primera noche, pues mucha felicidades, pero te aseguro que para la próxima no será tan facil´´

Al fin comenzó el aliviarse la situacion a la señal que el reloj indico las 6:00 am de la mañana, todos se trasnportaron al lugar inicial abrazandose por su triunfo, pero mas le agradecieron a Button que fue que el que tuvo todo bajo control de las cámaras y de la cajita musical. Pero esto fue solo el comienzo del terror y del misterio.

 _Continuara_

 **BUENO CHICOS ESO FUE TODO ESPERO QUE LE HALLA GUSTADO NOS VEMOS PARA LA PROXIMA**


	4. 3 Una Noche Intensa

Hola muy buenas noches a los escritores y seguidores de fanfiction aquí themoon1997 con el siguiente capitulo de ´´Amistad que trasciende a la muerte´´, bueno comencemos.

Titulo: La amistad que trasciende a la muerte

Género: Terror, Fantasía, irrealidad, Misterio y videojuego

Autor: Themoon1997

 _Capitulo 3: Una Noche Intensa_

Después que Button y las portadoras de la armonía lograran pasar la 1era noche de fnaf 2 discutieron sobre los posibles juegos que seguían, la tensión y el miedo se expandieron muy rápido por el último juego que hicieron, pues estaban en un mundo de oscuridad y miedo, apenas han pasado 3 niveles y faltaban 97 niveles por mas, Button intento y busco soluciones para pasar mas rapidos los siguientes niveles. Luego de una larga charla Button piso el siguiente botón para el siguiente nivel. De ahí hablo la voz misteriosa otra vez:

—Nivel 4 ´´ Postres para los niños. ´´, aquí uno del grupo debe entregar a 20 niños postres para que recuperen su ´´felicidad´´.-Indico la voz

—Eso parece fácil ¡yo me inscribo! –ofreciéndose pinkie pie.

—Bien aquí tienes una mascara de golden freddy, postres (pastelillos) y una linterna. –dijo la voz

—Jajajajaja porque esta mascara se ve tan divertida, uy y me queda, ¿uhm que mas? Debo entregar estos pastelillos, y usar esta linterna, ¿para que sirve? – pregunto pinkie

—Comencemos –hablo la voz y teletrasnportando a pinkie

—Espera waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –gritando pinkie- Oh no ahora ¿cómo hago si ni siquiera se que hacer? –expreso pinkie rascándose la cabeza con la linterna

—Pinkie usa tu Pinkie sentido –comento twilight

—Claro como no se me ocurrió –dijo pinkie pie sarcásticamente

—Pinkie ten cuidado –comento preocupada fluttershy

—No te preocupes tu tia pinkie pie sabe muy bien que hacer –dijo pinkie

—Pinkie ¡CUIDADOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito fluttershy viendo un fantasma de tamaño de un adulto que se acerco a pinkie sin que esta se de cuenta, e hizo un grito aterrador que asusto a pinkie desvaneciéndola intermitente al estilo de videojuego, y volviendo otra vez al juego y apareció sus vidas de corazón quitándole 1.

—Oh no tengo 9 vidas buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –llorando cómicamente y después restauro su estado –Bien este el plan debo llevar pastelillos a 20 niños atrayéndolos con la mascara de golden freddy y si aparece un fantasma uso la linterna –Indico pinkie pie comenzando el juego.

Así comenzó pinkie pie usando la máscara de golden freddy para atraer a los niños y entregándoles sus pastelillos, a cada paso que daba tenia que usar la linterna sin la mascara porque al parecer eso volvía a ese fantasma mas violento. Sus amigas, sweetie y Button la veían en acción todos estaban nerviosas unos mas que otros, que a pesar que no jugaban el ambiente era como estar en una espesa oscuridad que a cada rato algo o alguien los vigilaban con desprecio y asesino, sus corazones comenzaron a latir muy fuertes mientras veían a pinkie siguiendo con el nivel.

Pinkie también estaba asustada porque al parecer que cada vez que avanzaba el fantasma se volvia mas violento cada vez, pinkie tenia que usar la mascara para atraer a los niños y entregarle los pastelillos y quitárselo rápidamente e iluminar todo el ambiente para alegar ese fantasma. A 5 pastelillos por entregar se escucho una voz que se escuchaba a lo lejos que dijo ´´Awake! Awake!´´ (despierta! Despierta!) pinkie pie se puso muy nerviosa y comenzó a correr pero era inútil la voz se escuchaba mas y mas, pinkie como ultimo aliento que le quedaba entrego los pasterillos restante ya culminando el juego pero al terminar cuando se reunió con sus amigas, de repente apareció una sombra pequeña con unos ojos rojos diciendo ´´Are in a nightmare! Get out of here´´ (Estan en una pesadilla Salgan de aquí) haciendo que todos gritaran y desvaneciéndolas del juego y aparecer en el inicio.

—Eso dio mucho miedo –dice pinkie pie asustada

—Si miren a fluttershy como esta –indico twilight viendo a fluttershy como una estatua

—¿Fluttershy? ¿Esta bien cariño? –pregunto Rarity a la actitud de su amiga

—¡QUIERO IRME A CASA! –expresa fluttershy llorando

—Es mi culpa –dijo Button sintiéndose culpable- no debí invitarlas a mi casa ni mucho menos haber aceptado el juego –expresa Button

—Oh ternurita no todo es tu culpa, Discord fue que nos coloco en este espantoso y feo mundo, tu no tienes nada que ver en esto. – comento Rarity

—Si amiguito, igualmente fuiste tu que querías que viniéramos para jugar este juego para pasarla bien en la noche de nightmare –dice applejack

—Igual creo que Discord no estuviera creando algo que estuviéramos en peligro –agrego fluttershy confiando de su amigo.

—Bien entonces sigamos –dijo sweetie belle

—Oigan estoy notando algo en este momento- indico Button

—¿Que pasa Button? –pregunto sweetie belle

—Te había comentado antes que este juego tiene una serie de misterio, teorías y tramas ¿no?, esa voz que escuchaba pinkie y nosotros y la sombra que apareció que nos asusto, al parecer me suena y comienzo a sospechar que estamos adentrándonos en el misterio e historia de five night at freddy´s –explico Button dejando a todos asombrados por lo que dijo

—Espera, espera, espera dices que este juego además de ser de terror también ¿tiene una historia detrás? –pregunto twilight

—Así es, mis amigos me dijieron que tiene una historia oculta, no lo investigue a fondo por que no me intereso mucho –comento Button

—Pues si eso es verdad entonces tal vez Discord quiere que también aclaremos el misterio, uhm eso me parece….. ¡GENIAL! –grito de emoción twilight dejando a todos boca abierta

—Pues por eso también te invite se que te gusta estos tipos de cosas –agrego Button

—¿Gustarme?, me encanta resolver misterios de cada tema, he leído muchos libros sobre resolver problemas y misterios, siempre debes buscar pistas y acertijos para recopilar toda la información y listo aclaro el misterio. ¡Esto será asombroso! –dice saltando de alegría pero en eso pinkie pie se le acerco

—Si twilight como el misterio del tren. Pero recuerda mi amiga que estamos en un muuuundo de miedos y suuuuuustos , muchos sustos Buajajajaajajajaja –expreso pinkie apareciendo truenos haciendo que twilight se le quitara la emoción por completo.

—Bien entonces sigamos –dijo Button tocando el circulo n# 5 telestransportando a todos y hablando la voz de nuevo.

—Nivel 5 ´´Fnaf 2 Night 2´´ pueden ir todo el grupo –dice la voz llevando a todos otra vez a la oficina.

—Bien chicos conociendo esta noche será aun mas complicado que la noche anterior, para empezar la cuerda de la cajita musical se agota un poco mas rápido, aquí aparecerán foxy en la sala principal, ballon boy también se moverá y mangle también así que vamos a cambiar unas estrategias aquí. –explico Button.

Así como se dijo se cambiaron las estrategias explicando cosas nuevas para esta noche, ahora twilight y Rarity iban a vigilar la la ventilación izquierda para mantener a toy chica y ballon boy alejados o avisados, mientras que fluttershy y applejack vigilaban la ventilación derecha para mantener alejados a toy Bonnie y mangle, raimbow dash por otra parte tenia que vigilar el pasillo central para vigilar a foxy y toy freddy , pinkie pie se encargaba de la caja musical y Button mantenía las cámaras. Todos llevaban una mascara de cada animatronico para confundir a los animatronicos, y raimbow dash era la única que tenia la mascara y la linterna. Y sweetie belle era la única que no hacia nada solo vigilar la hora

Comenzo la noche 2 con 12:00 am de la noche, ya Button comenzando a ver las cámaras y pinkie pie pendiente de darle cuerda a la cajita, y las demás en su papel. Todas estaban concentradas en su objetivos y al mismo tiempo nerviosa, aun sweetie belle estaba aun asustada por la actuación del juego y viendo muy preocupante la hora. Ya a las 1:00 am los toys animatronisc se habían movido y Button los mantenía con la luz en cada cámara y las demás en las ventilaciones, cuando un toy animatronics llegaban todos se colocaban la mascara para confundirlos y se vayan. De pronto sono un chirrido metalico en el pasillo central raimbow dash tomo la linterna y vio que se acercaba foxy, la pegaso azul parpadeo muchas veces para que el animatronico se vaya y fue así.

—Uf estuvo cerca –aliviándose raimbow dash por alegar al animatronico de aquí.

—Si ese es un problema ya que el no le afecta las mascara –explico Button.

Mientras todo al parecer se mantenía bajo control el reloj marco las 2:00am y Button escucho un ruido como interferencia, en ese momento se alarmo y le grito a fluttershy y applejack que prendiera la ventilación derecha y al encenderlo vieron a un animatronico muy parecido a foxy pero de color blanco y algo dañado con los ojos rojos, todos inmediatamente se colocaron la mascaras y el animatronico se fue.

—Eso si que dio miedo –expreso fluttershy sintiendo que su pobre corazón estaba como a punto de detenerse.

—Si terroncito eso fue intenso, y ¿quien era? -pregunto applejack por el animatronico

—Esa era mangle hace un ruido como interferencia cuando se acerca –explico Button

Después de ese aterrador encuentro con mangle, todos siguieron sus objetivos pasaron varios minutos y horas y la situación era técnicamente controlada. Hasta que se acabo la energía de la oficina para encender las luces, y todos se fueron donde Button para mayor seguridad, todos temblaban con fuerza las únicas cosas que le quedaban eran las mascaras y la cajita musical. Pero sono la alarma que la caja musical estaba quedando sin cuerda y pinkie pie intento ponerle mas cuerda, y de repente se escucho otra vez aquel ruido de chirrido metalico en el pasillo central sin duda era foxy, y las chicas ya no tenían luces ni batería para alejarlo. Poco a poco se acerco foxy con ojos rojos y derramaba liquido negro en las cuencas viendo a las ponis, de ahí mostro su garfio roto y tomo pulso para dar su golpe final… hasta que sono el reloj indicando que ya eran las 6:00am de la mañana dejando a foxy como una estatua sin moverse y de ahí se fueron otra vez al inicio del juego. Todos se sintieron aliviadas por su triunfo en esta intensa noche y eso que aun hay mas por ver.

 **Continuara.**

Buenos chicos esto fue todo por hoy espero que le hayan gustado y habrá mas terror y misterio para la próxima. Comenten y digan sus opiniones.


	5. 4 Entre el horror y el miedo

Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo aquí themoon1997 con el siguiente capitulo de ´´Amistad que trasciende a la muerte´´, adelante comencemos.

Titulo: La amistad que trasciende a la muerte

Género: Terror, Fantasía, irrealidad, Misterio y videojuego

Autor: Themoon1997

 _Capitulo 4: Entre el horror y el miedo_

Después de que el grupo de los ponis pudieran pasar la noche 2 de five night at freddy 2 button piso la casilla numero 6# para seguir en el siguiente nivel, pero esta vez apareció una figura de un unicornio, se acerco mas y dio forma a un unicornio de piel negra con toque rojizo con cables y trozos de metal en su cuerpo, su cara tenia el lado izquierdo normal de color negro y la otra que se veía parte robot con ojos rojos derramando sangre, al parecer era mitad poni y mitad robot, cosa que asusto a las ponis por su horrolizante forman y luego hablo

—Hola ponis me llamo judgfear el juez de este juego y también –pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase pinkie lo interrumpió

—Oh eres la voz que a cada rato escuchamos, eres un poni que Discord creo para mantener las reglas en este juego, también que son 100 niveles que tenemos que pasar para salir de este mundo aterrador y de sustos, también este mundo se llama The Corridor Dark Fright. Además quería decirnos que hay unas casillas especiales para curar nuestras vidas ¿no? –explico pinkie dejando a todos de nuevo boca abierta.

—Eso mismo, bueno ahora sigamos con el juego –dice judgfear desapareciendo y siguiendo hablando –Bueno ahora pasaran al nivel 6 Night 3 FNAF 2- dice telestransportando a todos de nuevo a la oficina del 2do juego de fnaf, al llegar a la oficina Button explico la siguiente estrategia.

—Bien chicas a partir de esta noche las cosas se ponen muy tenso, ahora cambiemos de estrategias, twilight y applejack vigilen la ventilación derercha, fluttershy y Rarity vigilen de la derecha, pinkie ahora tendras que vigilar con raimbow dash el pasillo central. –explico Button

—¿Y porque? –pregunto muy confundida pinkie –Me gusta colocarle cuerda a la cajita musical –cambiando el tema :/

—Porque aquí aparecerán tres animatronicos mas y debes ayudar a raimbow para estar mas seguro. –indico Button

—Ok, a ¡vigilar!, cuida la retaguardia raimbow esta noche será muy intensa –dijo con serieda a raimbow dash cosa que ella puso una cara de impresión.

—Bien otra cosa ahora tengo otra estrategia nueva, ya no vigilare las cámaras solo la cámara de la cajita musical- comento haciendo que todas quedaran con cara de impresión.

—¿PORQUE? –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Por que veo que eso gasta mucha energía viendo esas cámaras y por mi experiencia de estos tipos de juegos se que así ahorraremos mas energía para ganar las noches solo viendo una sola cámara y para el pasillo central y las ventilaciones ¿me entienden? –pregunto Button a las chicas afirmando todas pero aun seguían algo asustadas y nerviosa por lo que los siguientes niveles que este aterror mundo puede hacer.

Al comenzar la 3era noche a las 12:00 am se escucha el teléfono cosa que en la noche 2 no se escucho, que al parecer deja un mensaje:

´´Hola hola lo han hecho muy bien para llegar a esta noche felicidades, eh les voy a contar unas cosas que al parecer deben saber sobre los animatronicos que posiblemente parte de ustedes sepan, los animatronicos poseen una funcion clave diferentes entre los días y las noches, en los días siempre juegan y se divierten con las personas en especial los niños cuando visitan la empresa, en cuanto las noches a partir de la media noche hacen caminatas por todo el restaurante para entretenerse, hay que tener cuidado con ellos ya que también a veces falla el reconocimiento facial y comienzan a comportarse algo raro con los que queden aquí, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse bueno los veo mañana´´ -Congandose la grabación.

—Eso no sono ta- también que d-digamos –expreso fluttershy ya entrando en miedo.

Pasaron unos minutos y ya eran las 1:00 am en el trabajo, Button mantenía solo la cámara de puppet bajo control, mientras las demás hacían su labor obligatorio, comenzaron a parecer los viejos animatronicos Old Bonnie, Old Chica, Old foxy y Old Freddy, aunque para ellos eran fácil solo tenían que flaschearle en la cara y se iban rápidamente y si aparecían por el conducto todos se colocaban las mascaras rápidamente, de repente se escucho como alguien hablando y de repente en el conducto izquierdo aparece Ballón boy entonces todos se colocaron la mascara de freddy excepto pinkie y raimbow que se despistaron haciendo que Ballón boy entrara y robara las baterías, por este suceso ni pinkie ni raimbow podían alumbrar en el pasillo principal y escucharon de nuevo ese ruido que era en realidad era foxy y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos asusto a todas con su jumscare perdiendo todos la partida haciendo que todas perdieran 1 vida. Al regresar al The Corridor Dark Fright todos quedaron impactados y muy asustados por la primera vez que ocurría eso.

—Eso fue muy inesperado –expreso twilight con ojos tan pequeños que apenas podía notarse la iris y pupilas.

—E-eso F-fue m-muy a-ate-rra-dor –hablo de manera muy horrorizada fluttershy

—Vamos hay que intentarlo otra vez, esta vez lo haremos mejor –animando e insistiendo Button a sus camaradas, y rápidamente toco de nuevo la casilla para volver a la 3era noche.

Al comenzar la 3era noche no hubo esta vez grabación en el teléfono,y asi comenzaron con la misma estrategia otra vez cada par en una parte donde podría aparecer los animatronicos, Button vigilaba la cámara de puppet y sweetie belle que era que estaba a igual que fluttershy muy asustada solo veía el reloj con hacias que fueran las 6:00 am. Así pasaron las horas hasta llegar hasta las 2:00am donde se perdió mucha batería ya que la angustia y el miedo las atormentaban a todas haciendo a cada ratico prender la luz.

Cuando escucharon un ruido de interferencia en el conducto de ventilación derecha pero ya era tarde la batería se había agotado y solo se colocaron todos la máscara para mayor seguridad pero al no tener batería para alumbrar el pasillo principal de nuevo foxy ataco con su jumscare acabando de nuevo con la partida de nuevo y perdiendo otra vida mas de cada jugador. Volvieron de nuevo al The Corridor Dark Fright ya algunos comenzaron a perder la razón y quejándose por este nivel.

—Aaaaaaaaaaaah, ¿por que están difícil? Ya quiero irme a casa wuaaaaaaaaaaaaa –llorando cómicamente pinkie pie

—De verdad esto ya no me esta gustando –indico raimbow ya harta de estar en este mundo

—Button tu eres experto en esto ¿qué es lo que estamos haciendo mal? –pregunto twilight hacia el potrillo

—-Suspiro- no tengo ni la menor idea, no tengo una idea clara para ganar –dice el potrillo y cuando ya iba a decir que era imposible sweetie belle hablo

—Y que tal si en vez de a cada rato usar la luz a cada rato que tal si lo turnamos, primero Button revisa la cámara de la caja musical, luego twilight y applejack revisan la vent, izquierda, luego pinkie y raimbow revisan el pasillo central, luego fluttershy y Rarity la vent, derecha y luego otra vez Button revisa la cámara otra vez y así sucesivamente –explico la potrilla dejando a todos impresionados que al pesar que era pequeña no entiende muchos los videojuegos y le tiene miedo a este tenia la estrategia muy buena y excelente.

Y así lo hicieron, Button de nuevo toco la casilla ya haciendo de nuevo la 3era noche, y usaron esta vez la técnica de sweetie belle que funcionaba muy bien, pasaron unas horas y pudieron completar la noche con facilidad. Al terminar la noche y ser teletrasportado al The Corridor Dark Fright felicitaron a sweetie belle por su buena técnica.

—Muy bien echo mi querida hermanita –comento Rarity a su hermana menor.

—Si pequeña sin ti y tu estrategia nunca pudiéramos avanzar ese nivel –dijo honestamente applejack

—Uhm Me alegra que lo hallamos conseguido ya estaba desesperándome –expreso fluttershy

—Bien echo sweetie belle eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo ni yo me hubiera ocurrido algo mejor –explico Button dándole un gran abrazo a su amiga dejando a todos con cara de impresión y algo picor

—Uhm al parecer un par de ponis tienen hay ¿como decirlo? ¿Rarity? –dice applejack dándole un pequeño codazo a Rarity cosa que ella le siguió la corriente.

—Si applejack al parecer hay unos traviesos ponis que ya son novios –dijo en forma picor

—¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS! –dijieron sweetie y Button al mismo tiempo con cara de vergüenza.

—Jijijijiji, bueno sigamos, Button vamos al siguiente nivel –dice twilight hacia el potrillo.

—Si –comento Button tocando la siguiente casilla y apareciendo judgfear.

—Bueno aquí vamos con el nivel 7 ´´Arma a mangle´´, solo 1 tiene que hacerlo -dice jubgfear esperando el jugador necesario.

—Creo que mi hermana puede hacerlo- indico sweetie cosa que a Rarity no le agrado tanto la idea y se lo tomo mal

—¡SWEETIE BELLE! –grito a su hermana dejando a todas asombradas, cosa que Rarity también noto y intento ser mas suave- Digo, ¿por que quieres que yo haga?

—Porque solo tienes que armar no es la gran cosa –insistio sweetie

—¿gran cosa? ¿!GRAN COSA¡? –gritando de nuevo Rarity a su hermana dejándola con cara de miedo y en ese momento applejack hablo.

—No te preocupes caramelo que yo lo hare por ti –explico applejack sintiendo a Rarity satisfecha.

De ahí applejack fue teletrasnportada al siguiente nivel e instantáneamente judgfear apareció y le explicaron que tenia que recoger unas partes de mangle y reconstruirla pero tenia que hacerlo rápido ya que foxy estará ahí y al parecer estaba como que maldito y furioso.

Cuando la granjera comenzó a intentar buscar las partes de mangle desde lejo visualizo a foxy con los ojos rojos, liquido negro en sus ojos, y su mandibula lleno de sangre. Solo applejack solo podía recoger las cosas e intentar de huir de foxy mientras los demás la veian. No tomo mucho tiempo y applejack ya tenia la delantera ya teniendo todo para reparar a mangle y foxy aun intentando atrapar a la poni y en un instante agarro pulso y fue corriendo dejando a foxy muy atrás dándole la oportunidad de armar a mangle completo y terminando el nivel.

Pero al terminar vio como un sujeto morado tenia una hacha e iba hacia mangle, pero cuando intento detenerlo todos se fueron al The Corridor Dark Fright, pero al parecer despues a nadie le importo ya que igual solo querían salir del juego, aunque Button sin que nadie supiera si lo difrutaba el juego que hico de pasar el nivel 7 Button piso la siguiente casilla hablando de nuevo judggear.

—Bueno llegamos al nivel 8 llamado ´´Night 4 FNAF 2´´ -indico el aterrador poni telestrasnportando al grupo a la oficina.

Dando inicio a la 4ta noche se escucho de nuevo el sonido del teléfono llamando y dejalon que hiciera el mensaje:

´´Hola hola otra vez espero que lo estén disfrutando eh, quería convenzar otro asunto sobre los animatronicos. Hay algunos que por lo general se ven dañados y viejos ya que estos son de otra compañía pero del mismo dueño, que por lo general solo son usados en caso de emergencia si los nuevos se dañan o comienzan actuar de manera extraña, eh quería recordarle que ya les falta 3 noches mas para terminar su semana para que otro lo ocupe, bueno también quiero anunciarle que faltan 2 dias para un cumpleaños que será impresionante y espero que con ese cumpleaños dejemos malos recuerdos con un suceso que paso hace 4 años atrás (sonando algo triste), pero dejando eso en el olvido, no se si a los guardias se le permitiran ir a esa fiesta pero de lo mas seguro espero que ustedes y yo estemos bueno nos vemos mañana buenas noches.´´ -ya terminando la grabación.

—Bien chicas ahora sigamos usando el método que nos dijo sweetie belle –dice Button ya agarrando la cámara con sus patas

—¡OK! –dijieron todas colocándose en su respectivo sitio.

Y así la noche arranco de manera mas tensa que la anterior pero con el método que dijo sweetie era fácil de mantener la calma y el control, pasaron varios minutos hasta llegar las 2:00am de la madrugada, la tensión había minimizado un poco ,pero en ese momento Button noto como una estatua rara en la cámara de puppet que parecía un robot al parecer era un endoesqueleto que luego desapareció de repente, al principio Button no le presto mucha atención y siguió manteniendo la cajita musical.

Pasaron otros varios minutos hasta llegar las 5:00am, ya a 5 min de terminar la noche, de pronto se escucho un ruido muy anormal que era como si algo se partiera en pedasos. De repente todas gritaron y fueron donde Button y este vio que apareció de nuevo el endoesqueleto pero con ojos rojos y los dientes lleno de sangre.

—Aaaaaaaaaw que es esa cosa tan horrible –expreso con horror sweetie belle

—E-es un m-mounstro –indico con cara de miedo fluttershy.

—No se preocupen es el endoesqueleto de un animatronico… ¿cierto? –dijo Button con cara de confusión hacia las ponis, cosa que no entendieron, porque es la primera vez que estaba alguien que no era propio del juego.

—It was me?, It was me? It was me? –dice repetitivo el endoesqueleto desvaneciéndose poco a poco y dejando de nuevo a todos asombrados

—¿!Que rayos fue eso¡? –dice pinkie pie

—No lo sé, eso si fue muy extraño, ¿tu que crees Button? –pregunto hacia el potrillo.

—No lo se pero, al parecer eso fue una pista –indico Button.

—¿Una pista? –dice twilight sin entender lo que quiso decir

—Una pista de misterio, seguramente ya se esta mostrando el lado oculto de este juego, en otras palabras la historia de five night at freddy ya esta comenzando a surgir efecto. -Explico Button dejando a todos impresionados por el conocimiento del potrillo aunque ya era obvio ya que sabe del juego.

—Guao entonces debería ya tomar nota para las pistas –dice apareciendo una nota de la nada con su magia y una pluma.

—Pero aunque lo sea no se si….. –antes que button pudiera terminar la frase sono el reloj de completar la 4ta noche.

—Yupi! Terminamos la 4ta noche –dice pinkie sacando su cañon de confetis de la nada para celebrar

—Pero si sabes que son 100 niveles y apenas hemos hecho 8 no? –dice button haciendo que pinkie sonria de manera sarcástica y quitando su cañon de confetis a otro lado

—Bueno hay que hacer un esfuerzo para lograr completarlo –indico applejack.

Sin mas charla button toco la novena casilla para seguir con el juego, como siempre apareció judgfear para explicar el juego:

—Nivel 9 ´´Night 5 fnaf 2´´ prepárense –expreso telestrasnportando al grupo hacia la oficina.

Al iniciar la 5ta noche por una misteriosa y rara razón todos sintieron como un escalofrió atemorizante que se extendió en toda la sala como si alguien estuviera cerca, luego sono el teléfono diciendo:

´´Hola a todos como han estado estos ultimas noches espero recibir buenas criticas de ustedes, bien como sabran pasado mañana será el cumpleaños donde al parecer todos están invitados o por lo menos los que hicieron la solicitud pero creo que todos los jefes, guardias y otros mas fueron invitados, bien también mañana será la gran inaguracion de esta pizzería que creo que no mencione, eh también no mencione que los animatronicos viejo fueron vendidos y colocados aca por la compañía ´´Freddy Dinner Family´´ por bajas de presupuesto y todo eso.´´

´´También quiero advertir que mañana estos animatronicos estarán en fuera de servicio y solo los nuevos animatronicos estarán mañana para la gran inaguracion de Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza. Espero que mañana todo salga bien bueno nos vemos después y que pasen buenas noches´´- terminada la grabación.

Al iniciar las 12:00am de la 5ta noche como siempre todos fueron a sus puesto respectivos aunque esta vez button le pidió a sweetie belle que lo ayudara en la caja musical por el motivo que se cansaba mucho, aunque sweetie belle le aterraba el juego acepto la solicitud y comenzó a ayudar.

Al llegar las 1:00am los animatronicos se volvían muy feroces y muy rapidos, a cada rato las chicas temblaban en vigilar las ventilaciones apareciendo los animatronicos con los ojos lleno de odio y muerte y color rojo con sangre. En un momento sono la alarma indicando de que casi todos los animatronicos estaban cerca de la oficina, todos hacían el esfuerzo de mantener la calma solo usando e intentando no consumir tanta luz y también usando la mascara para confundirlo.

Pasaron las 3:00am y la tensión solo estaban empeorando, la cajita musical estaba al borde de terminar y puppet estaba a punto de salir, button al parecer ya estaba cansado, pero en ese momento cuando estaba listo para rendirse, sweetie de inmediato tomo su puesto haciéndolo d nuevo sonar hasta llegar al limite, a ella ya no le importaba si venia alguien solo quería darle cuerda. Llegando a las 4:00 am de la noche la energía de la oficina ya tenia solo un palito para seguir iluminando, aun el grupo aun intentanban mantener el control y la calma y de repente se escucho como un golpe seco como si alguien o algo hubiera roto o destrozado algo, aunque eso no les importo mucho.

Ya marcando el reloj las 5:00am los muñecos toys ya no eran tan agresivos y solo los animatronicos viejos eran los que estabana mas activos, por supuesto aun sweetie con toda la valentía y algo de miedo que tenia, aun intentaba sonar la caja de música. Hasta que otras sono la alarma de nuevo y todos visualizaron que todos los animatronicos estaban en la oficina, (cosa que en el juego no es normal), los toys, los viejos animatronicos, puppet y ballon boy acercándose a los ponis lentamente con los ojos lleno de sangre y con instinto de asesino y todos decían la misma frase:

—Part of the pizzeria, more feast for all. Part of the pizzeria, more feast for all.- decían todos los animatronicos de manera atemorizante acercándose lentamente,

—No no no, no sere parte de esta pizzería idiota –dice pinkie pie agarrando de la nada su cañon de fiesta y se la lanzo hacia ellos atinándolos a todos haciendo que sus circuitos comenzaran a fallar y dejándolos sin energía.

—Oigan eso no tenia que pasar –expreso button que eso fue muy extraño que pudiera pasar eso.

Bueno e-enton-ces ya pode-mos irnos? – indico fluttershy algo asustada

Y de repente la sala quedo con el ambiente color rojo y negro con unos chirridos que venían de la nada. La escena se coloco en un mundo de pesadilla y esto a penas comenzo, se dieron cuenta que los animatronicos desaparecieron y a cada ratico se escuchaba ese mismo chirrido cada vez mas fuerte. Las chicas ya estaban angustiadas, asustadas y desesperada por que al parecer el juego se torno de otra manera mas aterradora.

E-esto no pue-de ser real –dice con cara de horror fluttershy que sentía que su pobre corazón estaba al borde del colapso.

No lo entiendo Button ¿esto es normal? –pregunto twilight al potrillo cosa que el negó con su cabeza, esta es la primera vez que el juego no seguía las reglas generales es como si el videojuego hubiera perdido el control por completo.

Bueno ya estoy cansada de estar en este lugar ¿verdad sweetie belle? –dice Rarity a su hermana pero se dio cuenta que su hermana desapareció- ¡Sweetie belle! ¿!Donde estas¡? –dice angustiada la poni modista notando que su hermana no estaba entre ellas.

De repente sono el reloj todos comenzaron a pensar que ya había terminado, pero no fue así, el reloj indico las 12:00am dejando a todos perplejos y horrorizados por lo que se dieron cuenta que el juego ya no parecía ya tan de juego, se convirtió en una escena de terror. Entonces comenzaron escuchar aun mas fuertes los chirridos y de nuevo se escucho el mismo ruido de un golpe seco, entonces se entendió que algo o alguien mejor dicho se estaba aproximando, hasta que ese alguien apareció de repente frente de ellas y ellas no podían ver lo que estaban viendo era un animatronico o mejor dicho animatronicos fusionados entre si.

El animatronico era mucho mas grande de lo que son ahora, tenia partes de todos los que habían conocido, chica y Bonnie viejos se hacían como la parte inferior que eran las piernas y la cadera del animatronico sin llevar sus cabezas, el tronco y la parte superior era parte de freddy viejo teniendo todas las cabezas de los animatronicos encrustados y los brazos algo dañandos con cables sueltos, y como cabeza era de puppet pero con la cara molesta y sangre en sus ojos y en la boca. En realidad era la criatura mas terrorífica que uno pudiera haber imaginado, las chicas y Button temblaban mucho y sus corazones se acerelaban como locos, cuando el animatronico ya estaba a punto de dar el golpe final una pequeña voz se escucho a lo lejos.

—Oye monstruo –dice la misteriosa voz, en ese momento la criatura voltio y también las chicas y Button que era sweetie belle teniendo una hacha en su patas.

—¿¡SWEETIE BELLE!? –dijeron todas viendo que la potrilla estaba bien.

—¡Alejate de mi hermana, de Button y de mis amigas! – indico tomando pulso y corriendo hacia la criatura cosa que este también fue hacia ella.

El animatronico fusionado lanzo un golpe hacia la potrilla atinándola y estrellándola en la pared pero sweetie belle se recupero rapidamente y entonces cuando el animatronico lanzo el otro golpe sweetie belle lo agarro con su boca, haciendo que ella destrosara la mano del animatronico con el hacha formando cortocircuitos, pero aun se sujetaba de el animatronico con su boca que rápidamente la criatura la tanbaleo muy fuerte, Rarity solo veía como su hermana menor la tambaleaban muy violentamente sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de partirse si perdiera a su hermanita, de repente el animatronico la lanzo hacia el techo y cuando sweetie belle fue cayendo el animatronico fusionado ¡se la comio!, y se escucho como unos crujidos como si algo se partiese, y Rarity comenzó a gritar.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SWEETIE BELLE!, MI HERMANA –dice cayendo en llanto por perder a su querida hermana menor.

En ese instante el animatronico estaba acercándose a los demás, pero de repente se abrió en su pecho con una luz vizualizandose la hacha apareciendo sweetie belle con algo de heridas en su cuerpo, y para acabar con esta pesadilla sweetie escalo hacia el animatronico y lo decapito, haciendo que este mismo se cayera y se desvaneciera, y luego el ambiente volvió a su tono normal y el rejoj otra vez sono pero esta vez indicando las 6:00 am de la mañana teletrasnportando a todos al The Corridor Dark Fright. Y en ese momento Rarity fue hacia su hermanita.

—Sweetie belle me alegra que estes bien –comento Rarity llorando y abrazando a su hermana

—Si yo también me alegra de a verte salvado hermana –agrego sweetie belle dejando el hacha a un lado y abrazando a su hermana mayor con ternura.

—Si te perdiera, jamás me lo perdonaría, pero mirate estas herida hermanita, -suspiro- que lastima que deje los botiquines en la casa –dice Rarity con algo de preocupación por el estado de su hermana.

—Lo importante que sweetie esta bien- agrego twilight acercándose hacia Rarity junto con los demás.

—Que bueno que esto termino –dice sastifecha fluttershy

—Aun no me puedo creer que el juego haría eso –dice Button aun no entendiendo bien la situación.

Mientras conversaban a lo lejos se veía una sombra con también con ojos rojos con cara de asesino viendo al grupo que se veía. Y como apareció se desvaneció dejando un mensaje.

—La pesadilla sigue y seguirá, cuando más ustedes avanze la muerte se aproximara buajajajajajaja.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Y bueno chicos eso fue todo por hoy, espero recibir buenos comentarios y también sus opiniones sobre el tema, aquí nos despedimos y salúdenme a fandeashyserena y Ghostbell777**

 **NOS VEMOS**


	6. 5 El Secreto de FNAF PARTE 1

**Muy buenas noches a todos aquí su anfitrión de la historia themoon1997 y aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten.**

Titulo: La amistad que trasciende a la muerte

Género: Terror, Fantasía, irrealidad, Misterio y videojuego

Autor: Themoon1997

 _Capitulo 5: El secreto de FNAF Parte I_

Después de un aterrador encuentro con el animatronico fusionado y que al final sweetie belle salvo a todos. Nuestros amigos ya pasaron 10 niveles más, después de la 5ta noche. Ahora el grupo iban por el nivel N# 20, Button como siempre lo piso y apareció judgfear.

— Nivel 20# ´´Inspección de lugar´´ solo debe ir uno a inspeccionar la pizzeria y con una linterna –explico judgfear.

—Bien creo que ire yo –dice Button.

—Buena suerte -Dijeron todas para darle suerte al potrillo.

En ese momento Button fue introdujido al nivel y comenzó su misión. Eran las 5 pm de la tarde cosa que entonces los animatronicos no hagan mucho. ¿O tal vez no?. Button comenzó en la oficina para inspeccionar el lugar, por supuesto no hubo nada fuera de lo normal que podía ser pertubador. Luego investigo las ventilaciones pero ni el de la izquierda ni la derecha hubo algo anormal.

Después visito el pasillo principal que solo veía muchos globos y mucho confetisen que estaba tirados, arriba en el techo había un cartel me dio roto y con polvo que decía ´´Gran Inauguración de Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza a partir de las 7:00am´´ que en realidad fue ayer en respectiva la gran inauguración. Luego visito las salas de fiestas pero tampoco encontró algo inusual, Button solo pensó que esta tarea es muy fácil pero eso se vera si se descuida.

Luego fue al Mall Wall para seguir viendo luego un sonido se escucho pero fue un sonido de videojuego por a ver encontrado algo, en ese momento vio una nota de un oso amarillo que decía:

´´Fredbear es un animatronico hibrido donde puede funcionar como traje y como funcion propia.´´

Button pensó entonces que el objetivo del juego era investigar la pizzería y encontrar pistas. Luego fue a la sala de fuera de servicio donde vio tirados a los animatronicos viejos, foxy, chica, Bonnie y freddy pero no encontró nada fuera del caso. Después entro a un cuarto donde estaba al lado izquierdo de la foto que encontró, adentro solo había un armario que estaba abierto y de paso un cuchillo con sangre entonces volvió el sonido indicando que encontró otra pista. Ahí mismo estaba un mensaje que decía ´´Traje de Fredbear o golden freddy´´, para Button fue raro que entonces al parecer el traje no estaba ahí, y de paso que hubiera también un cuchillo, solo sintió como una terrible sensación que le hizo abandonar el lugar.

Después fue al escenario donde vio a los animatronicos desactivados, entonces visualizo unas fibras en el suelo que al parecer era unos diente con sangre y de nuevo sono el sonido de haber encontrado otra pista. Después fue al lugar donde estaba puppet y observo que la caja estaba abierta y de paso que el animatronico no estaba en su caja, Button comenzó a sentir un escalofrió muy raro pero siguió adelante, comenzó a revisar la sala de juegos donde ahí mismo estaba ballon boy desactivado pero tampoco encontró tanta cosa y siguió hasta su ultimo lugar que era la cueva de niños donde estaba mangle tirada pero a simple vista al pesar que estaba desactivada se veía que estaba traumada o sufriendo. Pero Button no le importo y al parecer hablo la voz de judgfear diciendo que se completo el nivel, cuando volvió las chicas solo estaban ahí para esperarlo.

—Hola chicas –saludo Button

—Hola Button ¿como te fue? –pregunto su amiga sweetie belle

—Pues me fue bien, pero encontré 3 cosas interesantes –comento Button poniendo los objetos en el piso.

—¿Una foto?, ¿Un cuchillo? Y unos ¿dientes? –pregunto twilight viendo los misteriosos objetos.

—Pues si tal vez en estos objetos hay una pista pero no se cual seria –agrego Button.

—Pues veamos, una foto de un oso que dice ´´´´Fredbear es un animatronico hibrido donde puede funcionar como traje y como función propia.´´.

—Oh se parece mucho a freddy pero de color dorado, un momento pero yo use su mascara en un nivel –dijo pinkie -¡Oh no ahora estaré maldita! wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –llorando cómicamente la poni rosa.

—Pinkie cariño si fuera así hace horas tuvo que pasar eso ¿no lo crees? –agrego Rarity intentando calmar a pinkie.

—Si puede ser –expreso pinkie calmándose un poco.

—Haber sigamos ¿un cuchillo?, ¿donde lo encontraste Button? –pregunto la alicornio hacia el potrillo.

—Lo encontré en una sala donde había un armario y ahí lo encontré, esperen pero una cosa que no entendí el armario estaba abierto y creo que ahí mismo tenia que estar el traje de Fredbear, como si alguien lo hubiera tomado. –dice algo con algunas dudas.

—Oh oh puede ser que el animatronico se activo y se fue a pasear –comento pinkie instantáneamente rascándose la cabeza con su pata como si fuera con perrito.

—Pinkie no entendiste el mensaje del dibujo Fredbear es un animatronico que tal vez puede usarse como traje o si no puede funcionar así propio ¿no es así?. Bueno dejemos eso para después… y ¿estos dientes con sangre? –pregunto twilight.

—Lo encontré en el escenario, aunque no se que puede significar –comento confundido Button.

—Bien creo que es todo sigamos en el próximo nivel –agrego sweetie belle cambiando el tema. Rapidamente Button piso la casilla N# 21 y apareció como siempre judgfear

—Nivel 21 ´´FNAF 2 Night 6´´ -instantáneamente fueron teletransportados a la oficina de nuevo. Luego se escucho el teléfono para dejar el mensaje:

´´Hey Hey, como la han pasado espero que bien, he como saben mañana será el cumpleaños que se celebrara en este mismo sitio. Eh otra cosa me han informado que alguien fue victima de un mordisco que ocurrió ayer a las 12:00pm del mediodía, al parecer fue un niño o posiblemente fue un guardia o alguien quien trabajaba aquí, pero aun no se sabe con seguridad quien fue la víctima a 100%, tampoco se sabe quien de los animatronicos lo provoco, y tal vez con esto perdamos popularidad como paso con Freddy Dinner family que hace 4 años un animatronico también mordió a un niño, y este quedo en coma y tuvo que cerrar esa empresa, esto… ya tenemos 2 mordidas en esta franquicia si sigue así tendrán que cerrar todas las empresas completas ¿Qué ironía no lo creen?.

También anunciaron que robaron un traje en esta empresa creo que es color dorado pero no estoy seguro, mañana tendremos que resforzar las medidas de segurida para que todo salga bien. Bueno que pasen buenas noches´´ -cortando la grabación.

—Esperen dijo mordida eso puede explicar los dientes que encontré en el escenario. –añadio Button comenzando a plantear ideas.

—Pues es verdad si el que graba dijo que hubo una mordida ayer entonces, tal vez el animatronico que lo causo también se le destruyeron unos dientes por el mordisco. –hablo la alicornio.

—Un dato curioso dijo que hubo 2 mordiscos el que ocurrió aquí y otro en la empresa ´´Freddy Dinner family'' o al menos es lo que escuche –explico Button.

—Un ultimo dato al final dijo que alguien robo un traje de oro –dice twilight pensando y concluyendo que posiblemente es Fredbear.

—¿Sera Fredbear? –pregunto el potrillo.

—Es lo mas lógico porque dijiste como si alguien lo hubiera tomado y claro que ese animatronico es color dorado al parecer aunque yo lo veo amarillo, pero la pregunta es ¿para que alguien quiso robar el traje? –se pregunto la alicornio.

—Bueno eso yo no lo se pero solo sigamos jugando, y mejor que sea rapido . –Agrego Button dándose cuenta que mientras hablaban los animatronicos podían estar ya comenzando a venir. ¡PERO NO FUE ASÍ!

Ya eran las 3:00am de la noche sin rastros de los animatronicos, entonces para el grupo fue muy raro que los animatronicos no estuvieran acechando como normalmente lo hacen. De repente se escucho un ruido como mas adelante que como si alguien estuviera golpeando algo pero luego se calmo el ruido.

Ya eran las 4:00am aun sin rastros de los animatronicos es como si ellos estuvieran haciendo otra cosa, de todas maneras Button y sweetie belle mantenían la cajita musical en control. Luego se escucho como click click clock como que alguien pulsara botones. Rápidamente los animatronicos volvieron a comenzar acechar aunque ya para los ponis ya era fácil la situación por ya tener casi la noche lista.

A solo de las 5:00am de la madrugada todos aun hacían su labor naturalmente a pesar que los animatronicos eran mas rapidos y violentos. Para ellos ya no les importaba, de tantas las cosas que pasaron los scrimer, los animatronicos, el animatronico fusionado, el miedo y los susto disminuyeron a un grado de fuerza y coraje que les sirvió ganar la 6ta noche sin problemas.

—Bien lo logramos –dijo feliz Button

—Yupi solo falta una noche mas y listo –dice también feliz pinkie.

—Pero recuerda que son 100 niveles y apenas solo avanzamos como un cuarto mas o menos. –Comento twilight.

—Entonces hay que esforzarse mas para lograrlo –dijo Button, luego todos juntaron sus casco como signo de fuerza y que estarán juntos pase lo que pase.

Luego completaron 9 niveles más, fue algo difícil y aun poco con miedo pero juntos al parecer nada los detenían. A lo lejos de que ellos siguieran con su aterradora aventura, estaban unos 6 figuras en sombras que lloraban sangre y al parecer sufrían, decían en susurros ´´Help, Help´´. Y comenzaron a seguirlos aunque ellos nunca notaron que lo seguían.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA BUAJAJAJAJAJ**

 **Esto fue todo en este capitulo espero que le hayan gustado y comenten y digan sus opiniones.**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	7. 6 El Secreto de FNAF PARTE 2

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo themoon1997 con el siguiente capitulo de La amistad que trasciende a la muerte**

Titulo: La amistad que trasciende a la muerte

Género: Terror, Fantasía, irrealidad, Misterio y videojuego

Autor: Themoon1997

 _Capitulo 6: El secreto de FNAF Parte II_

 **(Nota importante: este capitulo será algo largo y otra cosa se usaran unos nombres que fue creado originalmente por una animadora de Youtube Bonnie bunny para que estén informado)**

Nuestros amigos ahora van por el nivel 31 del videojuego de miedo y terrorífico, por supuesto Button es el que toca la casilla para seguir, aunque atrás de ellos se encontraban esas 6 sombras que al parecer lloraban sangre en sus ojos, pero las ponis nunca lo notaron y siguieron con su misión. Cuando Button toco la casilla N 31# la reacción de esta fue diferentes con las de otros niveles, la casilla se torno de color blanco y de repente apareció Jubgfear.

— Nivel 31# ´´Casilla Secreta 1#´´ -comento judgfear cosa que a todas quedaron en duda.

—¿Casilla secreta? Y eso ¿que es? –pregunto la alicornio

—Casilla secreta es un tipo de nivel donde cumplen una misión contra reloj y si lo pasan recuperaran vidas –explico judgfear.

—Oh genial así recuperaremos vidas después de esas alocadas noches que perdimos muchísimas vidas –dice pinkie.

—¿Quien será el jugador que vaya? Pregunto judgfear.

—Creo que ire yo, ya que soy la mas rápida aquí –dice raimbow con mucho entusiasmo.

—Ok –dijo judgfear telestransportando a raimbow al nivel.

— Y ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer? –pregunto raimbow

—Debes encontrar una guitarra, un cupkake y un micrófono en todo este restaurante, después que lo encuentres devuélvete a este punto de partida y así ganaras el nivel, tienes 60 seg para hacerlo –indico judgfear.

—¿60 seg? Ja yo hasta hago otras cosas menos tiempo que eso –expreso raimbow preparándose para salir volando a buscar dichos objetos y cuando comenzó a correr el reloj salió como un rayo a toda velocida en búsqueda de los objetos mencionados.

Comenzó a buscar en las 4 salas de fiestas y encontró la guitarra de Toy Bonnie, luego fue a la sala fuera de servicio y no encontró nada, fue al show stage y encontró el micrófono de toy freddy, fue en la sala donde estaba puppet y no encontró nada aunque había 5 mascaras de unos animatronicos cerca del regalo donde siempre estaba puppet, aunque la pegaso solo lo ignoro y fue a la sala de juego y encontró el cupcake de chica y fue directamente de nuevo a la oficina donde comenzó y aparecieron fuegos artificiales signo de logro del nivel. Raimbow fue donde sus amigas contándole como les fue

—¿Como te fue raimbow? –pregunto fluttershy a su amiga voladora.

—Me fue bien no fue tan difícil y no fue terrorífico, tal vez el juego se esta poniéndose más fácil y sin miedos, jajajajajaj toma eso mundo de susto ya no das miedo somos invencibles –indico raimbow a carcajadas, pero Button en su interior sabia que este juego no es para reírse y confiarse y decir que no da miedo, el sabia de que este juego era capaz de hacer otras escenas mas terroríficas que por ahora han visto y recordó otra vez las palabras de Discord cuando le explico como era el juego: ´´NO SERA TAN FACIL COMPLETAR ESTE JUEGO´´, pero solo no dijo nada y solo vio a las demás riéndose (Grave Error). En ese momento apareció judgfear de nuevo.

—Bien ya que la jugadora raimbow completo el nivel en menos de ¿15 seg? –pregunto algo asombrado la criatura rara

—Ja les dije que podía hacerlo –comento raimbow muy presumida.

—Como sea –en ese momento saco 2 monedas uno de color amarillo y otro azul, en ese instante twilight reconoció esas monedas eran las princesas luna y celestia que Discord las había convertido, las monedas comenzaron brillar y luego aparecieron las dos princesas.

—¡Princesa Luna y Princesa Celestia! ¡Están bien! –comento emocionada twilight

—Pero por supuesto estamos bien solo Discord nos convirtió en monedas –explico luna que hizo que twilight se sonrojara un poco pero luego se le quito.

—Bien ahora debemos recuperar sus vidas –indico celestia brillando su cuerno y también luna haciendo una gran explosión luminosa a las ponis haciendo que sus barras de vidas estuvieran llenas de nuevo.

—Esta hecho –indico luna

—Esperen osea ustedes son las ¿que nos recuperaran las vidas? –pregunto twilight algo confundida

—Exacto, cuando ganen otra casilla secreta les recuperamos las vidas –dice luna.

—Oh ya entiendo –comento twilight.

—Bien sigamos –comento judgfear, las princesas volvieron ser monedas y se siguió con el juego.

— Bien ahora toco …pero luego se escucharon unas voces a lo lejos y muy bajo.

— Help, Help –dijieron dichas voces.

— ¿Oigan escucharon eso? –pregunto Button.

—Its me! Its me –dijeron esas voces desconocidas.

—Si eso creo –comento applejack.

—¿De donde vendrán? –pregunto twilight algo nerviosa

—No se pero no me suena como buena señal –comento Rarity también ya comenzando asustarse

—M-mejor t-toca la siguien-te ca-silla –indico asustada fluttershy.

Luego sono una canción muy rara que era la misma de FNAF 1, pero por el miedo y la angustia solo intentaron no saber que era ese ruido, Button luego toco la casilla para continuar y luego hablo judgfear.

—Nivel 32 ´´FNAF 2 NIGHT 7´´ -indico telestransportando a las ponis a la oficina.

Como siempre comenzaban a las 12:00 am y comenzó a sonar el teléfono lo que no se espero fue el mensaje que dejo:

Hello friends ponies welcome to your last day of work for the last time where they will see the light and fall in the shadow of the terrible darkness, if they want to survive must find six loose watches in horror buajajajajaja pizzeria, just 2 have to find these watches while others must maintain control with animatronics in the office, finding the clock advances the normal time pizzeria and find the last clock struck 6:00 am directly earning level.

The need luck –dijo con una voz profunda y aterradora

—O-Ok ¿que f-ue eso? –pregunto muy asustada fluttershy

—No t-tengo i-idea –expreso twilight con cara de horror.

—Ese mensaje estaba en ingles, lo que quizo mas o menos decir o por lo que entendí, es que 2 de nosotros debemos encontrar 6 relojes que están dispersas en la pizzería y si encontramos la ultima directamente marcara las 6:00am para terminar el nivel, mientras los demás deben mantener bajo control los animatronicos- explico Button

—Ok pero quien será los dos que vayan –pregunto twilight.

—Yo ire por supuesto –se ofreció el potrillo listo con una linterna

—Yo también ire –dice sweetie belle pero en ese momento Rarity hablo.

—Ah no no no no no, no señorita te quedaras conmigo –comento de manera seria Rarity

—¿Por que? –pregunto la unicornio

—Porque no quiero que te pase algo terrible como paso anteriormente –explico muy preocupada Rarity dando razón que no quería perder a su hermana.

—Hermana Button es el único que conoce mas que nadie este juego y yo mas o menos entendí de que se trato este juego a pesar que me asusto, y por eso debo ir con el, además creo que no hay opción –insistio sweetie belle.

—¡PERO NO QUIERO PERDERTE! –dijo Rarity abrazando a su hermana y comenzando a llorar.

En ese momento las luces comenzaron a fallar y colocándose de color rojo, Button llamo a sweetie belle para comenzar el juego que al parecer la situación estaba empeorando, sweetie solio vio a su hermana le dio un besito en la frente y se fue con Button en búsqueda de los relojes. Rarity solo vio a su hermana entrando en la oscuridad y luego sweetie se detuvo y vio desde lejos a su hermana mayor y solo le grito.

—¡NO TE PREOCUPES HERMANA ESTARE BIEN! –dijo sweetie belle y luego siguió con Button con la misión.

—Vamos Rarity debemos mantener a esas c-cosas…. Alejados de nosotras –dice twilight algo preocupada y luego Rarity asintió.

Las chicas comenzaron a organizar su respectiva ocupación en la oficina, esta vez fluttershy vigilaba el conducto derecho, Rarity el izquierdo, applejack y raimbow dash vigilaban el pasillo principal, y por ultimo twilight y pinkie vigilaban la cámara de puppet. Mientras que sweetie belle y Button buscaban los 6 relojes para terminar el nivel, al parecer el nivel se convirtió en algo de supervivencia muy avanzada ya que se trataba como de 2 misiones al mismo tiempo o en el mismo intervalo de tiempo.

Button y sweetie intentaban encontrar los 6 relojes que eran cruciales para pasar el nivel, sweetie belle estaba en las salas de fiestas izquierdas mientras Button estaba los de la derecha, en ese momento sweetie sintió que alguien venia y se coloco la máscara de freddy, por suerte el que venía era chica confundiéndola con freddy y siguió su camino, después noto algo brillando debajo de las mesas y encontró el primer reloj entonces marco las 1:00am, fue donde Button haber si encontró algo pero no había encontrado nada. Mientras las chicas hacían todo lo posible para mantener a los animatronicos fuera de la oficina, solo esperaban lo mejor de sweetie y Button de completar la misión, y por supuesto Rarity esperaba que su hermanita estuviera bien, sana y salva.

Por otro lado sweetie y Button seguían en la búsquedas de los otros 5 relojes, aun tenían el presentimiento a peligro y horror pero al parecer juntos podían lograrlo, entraron a la sala de servicios pero vieron que foxy estaba ahí conociéndolo no le afectaba la máscara así que Button comenzó a iluminarlo para espantarlo mientras sweetie belle buscaba el 2do reloj y en una repisa algo dañada encontró el 2do reloj haciendo marcar 2:00am, pero por una extraña razón foxy desapareció instantáneamente como un fantasma, los dos se miraron con cara de miedo y confusión y sintieron un escalofrió muy extraño que les corrió por todo el cuerpo, pero igual siguieron con su twilight y sus amigas notaron que los animatronicos ya no estaban por una extraña razón, de repente todas sintieron una rara y aterradora presencia.

—¿Oigan ustedes sintieron eso? –pregunto twilight a sus amigas

—S-si c-creo que viene d-de la s-sala prin-cipal –comento fluttershy con cara de horror

En ese momento todas fueron a la sala principal a ver que era y solo pinkie alumbro y al parecer no había nadie solo papeles sueltos y 6 unos globos flotando.

—Ah no hay nada solo papeles y unos lindos globos ahí –indico pinkie

—Que raro juraría que presentía que había alguien ahí y de paso que hacen 6 globos al frente de nosotras –pregunto extrañada twilight viendo a los globos alejarse como si quisieran que lo siguieran

—Jijijiji no lo se pero se ven graciosos, igual solo fue nuestra imaginación no había ningun…. –Y de repente se fue la luz y al volver las ponis ya no estaban.

Mientras Button y sweetie seguían buscando los cuatros relojes faltantes fueron al escenario y encontraron el 3er reloj marcando las 3:00am, pero instantáneamente sweetie y Button sintieron otro escalofrió pero un poco mas fuerte que el anterior y como un mini sismo que se sintió moviéndose la pizzería pero fue rápido. Los dos otra vez se vieron con cara de miedo y de inquietud.

—Oye Button creo que esto ya no me esta gustando –dice con algo de angustia sweetie.

—Si lo se pero animo ya tenemos 3 relojes solo falta la mitad –intentando emocionar un poco la situación pero por dentro aun tenia algo de miedo, en ese momento noto esos 6 globos que estaban frente a ellos.

—Mira Button son unos bonitos globos –dice sweetie belle contemplando los globos, iba a punto de tocarlo pero Button le agarro su pata.

—No sweetie belle quien sabe si esas cosas están malditas –explico Button, en ese momento los globos se alejaron pero como si quisieran que lo sigan.

—Mira quieren que los sigamos –indico sweetie pero Button lo negó.

—No sweetie tenemos una misión vámonos –expreso y agarro la pata de sweetie para ir a la siguiente sala.

Llegaron al (lugar de puppet recuérdate) para buscar el siguiente reloj pero no encontraron nada. Después fueron directamente a la cueva de niños donde se sorprendieron de algo, estaba el cuarto reloj pero la sorpresa atemorizante que estaba entre las bocas y dientes de los animatronicos foxy y mangle, se veía que sus mandíbulas estaban llenas de sangre y con dientes faltantes y otros rotos, también se notaba que estaban desactivados pero con los ojos abiertos con sangre en sus cuencas, y como que observan algo abajo.

—Oye Button y quien será que busque el reloj –dice algo menos ganas de ir a esos monstruos.

—Yo ire –acepto Button.

El potrillo fue acercándose hacia los animatronicos lentamente y con cuidado al llegar al frente de ellos solo sintió un mal presentimiento como si no tuviera que tomarlo pero igual solo tomo (Mala idea) e instantáneamente los dos asustaron al potrillo con su jumscare juntos, desvaneciendo los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Button estas bien? –pregunto la potrilla sobre el estado de el

—Estoy bien –dice intentando calmándose sobre el terrible susto que se llevo.

Luego se marco las 4:00am pero esta vez hubo movimiento intenso en la pizzería sweetie y Button estuvieron abrazados juntos, el terremoto sin destruir la pizzería fue rápido, pero por una razón se corto la electricidad otra vez sin rastro de luz en ninguna parte, y Button y sweetie solo podían usar la linterna que llevaban para seguir buscando los 2 relojes faltantes. Se devolvieron otra vez donde el game room pero sin encontrar ningún rastro, entonces sweetie belle noto unos brillos en la sala de puppet, Button tenia un mal presentimiento pero igual entraron a la cámara de puppet, al entrar vieron un muñeco morado chorreado de sangre y entre sus manos estaba el 5to reloj.

—Oh ahí esta el 5to voy a buscarlo –dice la pequeña unicornio acercándose al muñeco pero en ese momento el muñeco morado comenzó a moverse como si estuviera poseído –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW –grito sweetie belle viendo que el muñeco se movia demasiado y comenzó a moverse hacia ella pero Button actuo primero saco el hacha que tenia y destruyo el peluche- Button pero que fue lo que hiciste –pregunto asombrada sweetie.

—No importa –en ese momento recojio el reloj marcando las 5:00am se sacudió de nuevo la pizzería mas violenta esta vez, pero sin señal de destrucción es como un movimiento que alguien provocaba, ya solo falta uno- Sigamos- Insistio Button en terminar esta pesadilla.

Por ultimo intentaron buscar el 6to reloj, pasaron varios minutos recorrer toda la pizzería pero no encontraron el ultimo reloj, entonces Button recordó que había una sala que nunca recojieron, esta al frente del Main Hall una puerta que dice ´´solo para personal autorizado´´ que estaba al lado de la otra puerta que Button reviso la otra vez, entraron a la sala donde estaba y estaba muy oscuro se sentía un escalofrio entremecedor y un aroma a sangre y al encender la linterna los dos potrillos no pudieron ver lo que vieron.

—¿!PERO QUE ES ESO¡? –pregunto exaltada sweetie belle.

—¡POR CELESTIA! –expreso Button con terror lo que estaba viendo.

Lo que estaban viendo era a 5 niños juntos muertos, una era con franela morada y falda roja con cabello negro largo y al parecer la apuñalaron en el estomago, otro era uno de color rojo la franela con franja, de cabello también rojo y de paso decapitado, otra era con franela de rayas amarillas y negras, cabello amarillo y sangre en la cara, otro tenia franela marrón con una bufanda que al parecer tiene una terrible cortada en el cuello y uno con franela amarilla intensa que al parecer no tiene ojos, y al parecer en la mano tenía el ultimo reloj. Los potrillos al ver estos solo sintieron una rara y terrible presentimiento a muerte y oscuridad. Button solo fue con cuidado intentando no ver a los niños muertos y solo tomo el reloj ya marcando las 6:00am de la mañana. Después salieron y cerraron la puerta solo pensando e intentando quitarse de sus mentes esa situación.

—H-hay Button yo no sa-bia q-que ha-bía n-niños muertos aquí –dijo muy perturbada sweetie belle.

Button solo también estaba algo asustado por lo que vio, pero en un min comenzó a darle vuelta a la cabeza y entonces recordó algo.

—Al parecer no era un rumor –dijo Button dejando a sweetie sin entender

—¿A que te refieres? –pregunto sweetie belle

—Pues había escuchado que mis amigos me contaron que en este juego hay una historia escalofriante sobre unos niños, pero nunca le preste atención –explico Button.- Supongo que es otro misterio del juego –dice Button

—Pues a mi también me duele que ellos al parecer tuvieron que sufrir – y cuando sweetie belle voltio hacia atrás.

—Es que fue así –dice un espíritu negro con ojos llorosos cargando un globo de color amarillo

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAw –grito sweetie belle poniéndose detrás de Button.

—Oh vamos porque todos se asustan de nosotros –dice algo triste otro espíritu con un globo de color morado y en ese momento aparecieron los demas

—N-no es e-so es que me a-sus-ta-ron –dice muy asustada sweetie belle

—Esperen ¿ustedes no son los niños muertos de esa sala? –pregunto Button.

—Si!, yo me llamo Alfred –dice el espíritu con globo de color amarillo

—Yo brandy –dice la niña con globo morado

—Yo me llamo oliv encantado –dice una niña con globo de color mostaza

—Yo me llamo bart –dice un niño con globo rojo

—Y yo fredderish –dice otro niño con un globo marron.

—A ok yo soy Button y ella es sweetie belle –presentándose- entonces ¿esos globos que habíamos vistos eran ustedes? –pregunto Button

—Sip solo queríamos alejarlos del peligro –indico fredderish

—¿El peligro? ¿Peligro de que? –pregunto algo confundido Button

—¡DE MATRONICTRAP! –Dijieron los niños

—¿Y ese quien rayos es? –pregunto aun mas confundido Button

—Esperen….. Rarityyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy –grito sweetie belle corriendo donde la oficina a buscar a su hermana.

—¡ESPERA SWEETIE BELLE NO VAYAS SOLA! – Grito también Button comenzando a seguirla.

—Oh no se meterán en más problemas –dice Alfred, el y los demás también fueron a seguirlos

Mientras tanto sweetie belle llego a la oficina y cuando llego se dio cuenta que no había nadie, sweetie solo pensaba lo peor lo que le pudo hacer a su hermana mayor y en ese momento se escucho un chirrido el mismo que se escucho en la noche 5 y de repente regreso la electricidad y sweetie belle quedo paralizada y horrorizada por lo que vio.

—ahsdahsdahsd ahsdahsdahsd ahsdahsdahsd –grito

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Bueno chicos esto fue todo por hoy espero que les guste, no olviden hacer sus comentarios y dar opiniones :)**

 **CHAITO**


	8. 7 El Hombre Morado

**Muy buenas noches a todos los de fanfiction aquí themoon1997 con otro episodio con la historia de terror espero que les guste** **.**

Titulo: La amistad que trasciende a la muerte

Género: Terror, Fantasía, irrealidad, Misterio y videojuego

Autor: Themoon1997

 _Capitulo 7: El Hombre morado_

Después de unas horas buscando los relojes, los dos potrillos conocieron a 5 niños que al parecer estaban muertos y de paso ahora eran espíritus, de repente sweetie recordó que tenia que ir donde su hermana y fue directo hacia la oficina y lo que encontró fue pertubador.

—Pe-pero como e-es posible que estés vivo? –pregunto impactada y horrorizada a lo que estaba viendo, y era de nuevo el animatronico combinado.

Pero esta vez era de toque diferente porque todo el cuerpo era de color morado oscuro, old Bonnie y old chica igual eran la parte inferior con sangre que les salía de ellos, freddy por supuesto era la parte superior el tronco y la cadera con todos los animatronicos encrustados en su pecho pero al parecer tenia una franela grande de color morado por supuesto que al parecer era de un guardia, ya no tenia sus brazos solo tenia a foxy como brazo izquierdo y mangle como brazo derecho y estos mismos le salian sangre en sus dientes y cargaban unos globos que eran de color rojo con una figura de una cara aterradora, y la cabeza era puppet pero de color gris y liquido negro que le salian de sus ojos. El animatronico solo vio a la potrilla y comenzó avanzar hacia ella y sweetie solo se a percataba retroceder lentamente con algo de miedo porque esta vez no tenia algo con que defenderse. Y cuando se dio cuenta que ya no podía retroceder y estaba sin salida solo pensó en su hermana que en verdad tenia que a ver estado con ella, solo el animatronico la agarro del cuello y antes que pudiera darle el golpe final.

—¡OYE FEO ALEJATE DE MI NOVIA! – dijo una voz que era Button teniendo el hacha y se fue hacia animatronico rompiéndole el brazo izquierdo donde tenia agarrado a sweetie,

Solo hizo un ruido como de sufrimiento, pero luego hizo vista hacia potrillo y fue hacia el pero Button era mas rápido y pudo esquivar sus ataques con facilidad y en una de esas salto hacia el cortándole todo el tronco a la mitad, solo quedo la cadera hacia las extremidades inferior y la otra parte el tronco la cabeza y el brazo derecho, solo Button se le acerco y le destrozo la cabeza por completo desactivando sus circuitos y luego misteriosamente desapareció de la nada solo dejando polvo, pero este tipo de polvo era rojo y luego se desvaneció con un viento que apareció de la nada dejando como un escalofrió en la sala pero se quito rápido, luego Button fue hacia sweetie

—¿Sweetie estas bien? –pregunto el potrillo hacia su amiga.

—Si estoy bien ,oye y gracias por salvarme –dice la potrilla algo sonrojada.

—De nada mi no, quiero decir mi ami, digo novia, digo digo aaaaaah –dice muy travado y con algo de vergüenza.

—Jijijijiji si como digas –comenzándose a reir la pequeña unicornio.

—Swemmmm Swemmm-decia una voz que provenía de el conducto de ventilación izquierdo lentamente sweetie belle se acerco y encendio la luz y noto que su hermana y las demás estaban envueltas en una cuerda.

Sweetie y Button las sacaron de ahí y quitándoles la cuerda, solo Rarity fue hacia su hermana para abrazarla y estaba feliz que su hermanita menor estaba sana y salva y luego las demás se le acercaron

—Que alivio pensé que estabas en peligro –dice angustiada Rarity.

—No te preocupes hermana mayor estoy bien –comento sweetie feliz también porque rarity estaba bien.

—Me alegra que tu hermana y Button resolvieran el nivel –expreso twilight

—Aja pero aun les falta por recorrer –resonó otra voz y cuando las chicas voltearon vieron a los fantasmas de los niños, rápidamente comenzaron a gritar

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW –gritaron todas pero en ese momento sweetie hablo.

—Esperen no es lo que ustedes creen, solo son unas pobres almas pero no son peligrosos ni nada por el estilo –indico sweetie

—Si, se los presentare, chicas ellos son Alfred, Frederick, brandy, oliv y bart , niños ellas son twilight sparkle, fluttershy, applejack, Rarity, raimbow dash y –y en eso pinkie hablo.

—Y yo soy Pinkamena Pie, o solo pueden decirme pinkie pie, encantado de conocerlo –comento emocionada como siempre pinkie.

—Esperen ¿ustedes ya están muertos? Y ¿como rayos murieron? –pregunto twilight algo inquietante como se veían.

—Es fácil fueron asesinado por un tal hombre morado, llamado vicent al parecer es el padre brandy, luego hoy mismo osea antes de la 12:00am de la media noche fueron asesinados en partes diferentes de la pizzería, luego fueron llevados a una sala por puppet para colocarle unas mascaras para poder estar vivos dentro de los animatronicos y usan los globos para que sus almas no se desvanezcan –explico pinkie dejando de nuevo a todos perplejos.

—¿Como lo supiste? –pregunto brandy impresionada

—¡Lo presentí! –expreso pinkie pie, luego apareció judgfear para indicar la finalización del nivel.

Después fueron al The Corridor Dark Fright para seguir con los siguientes niveles, al parecer las almas de los niños aun seguían con ellos como si fueran ahora amigos, aunque para ellas era algo incomodo tener almas o fantasma en su lado.

—Oigan ¿tengo una pregunta?, ¿y por que ustedes no pueden salir del mundo, osea porque ya no se van al cielo? –pregunto twilight aun confundida por el asunto de ellos.

—Nosotros al estar en los cuerpos de los animatronicos, no podemos salir hacia el otro mundo, es una prisión, una maldición, y un sufrimiento que llevamos – explico Frederick algo triste.

—Oh no eso significa que ¿ustedes estarán en esas cosas para siempre? – pregunto fluttershy con algo de lastima

—Si –dijo brandy comenzando a llorar aunque no se noto ya que igual tenían lagrimas de sangre en sus ojos.

—Que lastima lo de ustedes –indico twilight, luego Button toco la siguiente casilla para seguir con el juego, luego apareció judgfear como siempre indicando el nivel.

—Nivel 33# ´´Inspeccion del lugar Parte 2#´´ quien es el que lo hara? –pregunto judgfear.

—Creo que mejor lo haga yo –insistiendo twilight luego fue teletrasnportada de nuevo a la pizzería desde la oficina.

—Tu misión es encontrar los 5 cadaveres de unos niños y luego ir a una sala que esta cerca del main hall, utiliza esta linterna para encontrarlos y cuidado con Purple guy –explico judgfear y luego el juego comenzó, ahora el ambiente del restaurante era mas tenebroso ya que había limitación de luz, unas estaban intermitentes y ahora había sangre en el piso.

—B-bueno c-creo que comenzare –dice twilight algo nerviosa solo preparo la linterna y solo repaso lo que le indico judgfear, en uno de eso le resonó de nuevo ´´cuidado con Purple guy´´ ese nombre hizo que twilight quedara como pensativa y en momento lo tradujo y decía ´´hombre morado´´ ¿hombre morado? En eso twilight recordó lo de pinkie.

FLASHBACK

—Esperen ¿ustedes ya están muertos? Y ¿como rayos murieron? –pregunto twilight algo inquietante como se veían.

—Es fácil fueron asesinado por un tal hombre morado, llamado vicent al parecer es el padre brandy, luego hoy mismo osea antes de la 12:00am de la media noche fueron asesinados en partes diferentes de la pizzería, luego fueron llevados a una sala por puppet para colocarle unas mascaras para poder estar vivos dentro de los animatronicos y usan los globos para que sus almas no se desvanezcan –explico pinkie dejando de nuevo a todos perplejos.

—Es fácil fueron asesinado por un tal ´´hombre morado´´. – esas frases de pinkie resonaba en la mente de twilight

—´´Hombre morado´´- resonaba aun mas fuerte.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

En ese momento twilight comprendió que el hombre morado es el asesino de los niños y lo que judgfear quizo decir que su vida estaba en peligro porque el hombre morado estaba cerca de ella. Entonces comenzó a buscar a los cadáveres de los niños, comenzó a registrar en la oficina pero no hubo ninguna pista, luego recorrió por el pasillo principal y dándole visita a los cuartos de fiestas, en una de esas estaba un cadáver de una niña con franela morada era el cadáver de brandy, y eso simbolizo el 1er cadáver del nivel, twilight estaba algo sorprendida de que alguien tan inocente hubiera sido asesinado y cuando voltio vio a un sujeto morado con un cuchillo en la mano y sangre en todos

—Hi do you want to be my friend? –dice con voz de malicia.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW –grito la alicornio cerrando los ojos y lanzándole luz con su linterna.

De repente el sujeto desapareció misteriosamente, twilight solo abrió los ojos, y solo sentía que su corazón latia con fuerte y una terrible oscuridad que le adentraba en su mente, solo con la valentía que aun tenia siguió con su misión. Luego fue a la main hall y encontró el cadáver del niño pelirrojo bart decapitado, aun twilight sentía un terrible presentimiento y algo de nausas de solo ver el cadáver, luego se simbolizo el 2do cadáver del nivel y luego una voz resonó entre los pasillos sin pistas de quien era.

—To do make friends, friends, friends –resono aquella voz espeluznante que no tenia origen de donde venia.

Twilight sintió que estaba alguien detrás de ella pero no quiso voltear porque sabia la terrible consecuencia que podía ocurrir así que solo siguió para seguir, tenia en cuenta que su vida estaba en juego pero intento ignorarlo, despues fue a la sala de servicio donde alumbro toda la zona haber si había indicio del 3er cadáver pero no hubo nada y apareció el hombre morado al frente de ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

—No one understands my pain! –y en esto twilight salió corriendo del susto que se llevo, con las fuerzas que tenia y al parecer lo pudo perder de vista

—Uf e-eso es-estuvo cer-cerca –expreso twilight muy asustada de lo que acaba de suceder, de verda se arrenpitio de haber aceptado el nivel, después de lamentarse solo siguió su camino, y fue al show stague y pudo localizar el siguiente cadáver que era de la niña oliv para poder simbolizar el 3er cadáver del juego.

De repente soplo un viento extraño y misterioso, comenzó a escucharse muchos ruidos y como si alguien caminara, twilight al sentir esto solo cerro los ojos y comenzó alumbras con la lámpara haber si podía espantar al espíritu o lo que sea que estaba ahí. Cuando el viento paro twilight abrió los ojos y solo siguió con su camino el miedo y presencia de muerte estaban con la princesa lavanda pero solo intento animarse ya que solo le faltaba poco, fue a sala de juego para ver si había pista del 4to cadáver pero no consiguió nada, luego fue a la de puppet y pudo localizarlo arriba del gran regalo que era el cadáver de Frederick anotando el 4to cadáver y solo faltaba solo 1, y de repente todo el restaurante quedo a oscuras sin rastro de ninguna luz y para empeorar las cosas la linterna de twilight comenzó a titilar indicando que había poca energía, así que twilight la apago para ahorrar energía.

—¿Oh no ahora que voy hacer? , ya me queda poca energía no se si podre sobrevivir –dice comenzando a perder la confianza en si misma de no poder pasar este nivel, en ese momento se le prendió el bombillo (idea) –hay se me olvida que puedo crear mi propia luz con mi cuerno –entonces se puso en posición para encender la luz de su cuerno, pero por rara razón y cuanto intento encender no podía hacer luz con su cuerno, entonces twilight comenzó a desesperarse solo tenia la linterna que solo tenia poca energía, así que siguió caminando y esperando que su instinto la ayudara a encontrar el ultimo cadáver.

Después de caminar tanto, de repente sintió que algo topo con ella, en un lado le decía que podía ser el hombre morado y otro el ultimo niño, solo saco su linterna e ilumino rápido para saber que era y le dio una impresión facinante que era nada mas y nada menos que el ultimo cadáver que era de Alfred. Luego se simbolizo el ultimo cadáver del juego solo tenia que ir a la sala de personas autorizadas para culminar el espeluznante nivel y cuando se dio la vuelta con la linterna encendida vio el sujeto morado dentro del traje de golden freddy con un cuchillo en la mano.

—THE KILL YOU ALL! –grito el hombre morado y twilight como vio que no tenia con que defenderse uso el único objeto que le servia que era su linterna y se la lanzo al hombre morado que dio efectivo porque el reflejo le dio justo en los ojos dejándolo sin vista por unos momento y le dio tiempo a twilight para correr.

Twilight corrió rápido a la sala prohibida y encontró a puppet con los cadáveres de los niños y cuando puppet vio a twilight solo le dijo.

—Las mascaras dan vida –dijo puppet entregándole unas mascaras que eran de foxy, chica, Bonnie, freddy y golden freddy.

—Las mascaras dan vida y ¿eso que rayos significa? –pregunto algo desesperada la alicornio porque sabia que el hombre morado podría estar cerca.

—Las mascaras dan vida –dijo otra vez indicando hacia los niños, en ese momento twilight recordó algo que dijo pinkie ´´ fueron llevados a una sala por puppet para colocarle unas mascaras para poder estar vivos dentro de los animatronicos´´ en ese momento twilight entendió lo que tenia que hacer así que coloco las mascara en su respectivo niño, la de Bonnie en brandy, chica en oliv, foxy en bart, freddy en frederich y golden freddy en Alfred.

Luego los ojos de los niños se tonalon de color rojo a travez de sus mascaras y luego se desvanecieron de la sala y solo puppet le dijo a twilight ´´Gracias´´ para desaparecer también y luego el sujeto morado apareció.

Traductor

¡Noooooooooooooo!, I am sorry just wanted to happiness –comento el asesino y al instante se abrió un vórtice en forma de espiral sucionando toda la pizzería incluyendo el hombre morado y twilight junto, twilight solo pensó que esto solo era el final de ella solo pensaba recuerdo donde estaba juntos con sus amigas y que todo estaba terminando (a pesar que sea princesa) pero luego fue impulsada por otra cosa llevándola al The Corridor Dark Fright. Y en eso sus amigas fueron donde ella.

—Twilight ¿estas bien? Te tardaste mucho –expreso Rarity.

—Si amiga ¿que fue que ocurrió en el nivel? –pregunto applejack

—¿Te divertiste? –pregunto también pinkie

Pero twilight no respondia nada estaba en un estado inconciente con los ojos despiertos pero ojos de miedo y de trauma, no movia de un solo lado de su cuerpo.

—¿Eh twilight todo bien? –pregunto raimbow

—¿T-twilight? –pregunto fluttershy.

Un silencio abrumandor se revelo en donde estaban sin nadie que decir solo viendo como su amiga quedo quieta como una estatua simbolizando que el juego se torno en una ´´pesadilla de muerte´´

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Bueno chicos esto fue todo espero que le haya gustado, denle un saludo a mi amigo fandeashyserena y a mi amigo Ghostbell888. NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR EN ESTE CAPITULO QUE CON ESO ME SIGO INSPIRANDO PARA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA**

 **Themoon1997 se despide chao chao**


	9. 8 Bienvenido a las Pesadillas

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, amigos de fanfiction aquí themoon1997 con otro capitulo de La Amistad que tranciede a la muerte, espero que le guste**

Titulo: La amistad que trasciende a la muerte

Género: Terror, Fantasía, irrealidad, Misterio y videojuego

Autor: Themoon1997

 _Capitulo 8: Bienvenido a las pesadillas_

Después de que twilight tuvo que investigar el sitio de nuevo y encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre morado el asesino que mato a los niños, al terminar el nivel quedo en estado de trauma por todo lo que paso, así que pinkie busco un barril del agua sacado de la nada y se echo a la alicornio saliendo de trance.

—Aaaa! ¿Que? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Pinkie eres tu? –pregunto demasiado alterada la alicornio morada.

—¿Y a quien querías ver bobita? –dijo pinkie.

—Oh lo siento es que lo que hice fue muy intenso –dijo la alicornio reincorporándose.

—Se nota por tu estado -comento raimbow.

—Y que viste twilight? –pregunto applejack.

—Eh solo vi que el hombre morado me estaba siguiendo –expreso twilight

—¿Que raro que no te asesino? –expreso el niño Alfred

—Solo recuerdo que decias unas cosas que no se a que se refería –comento twilight.

—¿Tendra algo que ver con nosotros? –dijo brandy.

—Supuestamente o tal vez no pero fue raro –indico twilight.

Luego de la charla nuestras amigas, sweetie, Button y los niños siguieron con la aventura de terror, pudieron pasar 8 niveles mas sin problemas, hasta que llegaron al nivel N# 40 y como siempre apareció judgfear.

—Nivel 41# FNAF 4 NOCHE 1, solo debe ir un solo del grupo - indico el poni animatronico.

—¿Eh y quien ira? –pregunto sweetie belle.

—Yo ire –dijo Button.

Y así Button fue teletrasnportado a un cuarto en particular que en realidad estaba en un estado de descuido y sucio, tenia telarañas en todos los rincones del techo, la pared era de color azul con nubes en orden, el piso estaba replecto de juguetes y unos que llamaban la atención que era de un robot de color morado y un teléfono aunque al parecer no servia, había un closet blanco en el cual aparecia un peluche de un zorro que era foxy, dos puertas que al parecer las misma conducía a la sala principal y detrás una cama que tenia un peluche de un oso con sombrero que era el muñeco de freddy fazbear. Y por supuesto un reloj analogico en la pared que indicaba las 12:00am. Por supuesto Button sabia que esta versión era diferente a las demás y era el mas aterrador, pero por supuesto sabia las reglas, así que lo tranquilizo un poco

Luego de varios min el reloj marco las 1:00am y Button sabia que ya era el momento que las cosas se pusieran mas intensas, comenzaba a vigilar las puertas de cada lado escuchando atentamente los ruidos de cualquier respiración, para asegurar si estaba nightmare Bonnie o nightmare chica y por supuesto en la cama para vigilar que los mini freddy no acecharan para quitar batería e invocar a nightmare freddy. Después de otras varias horas Button pudo completar la primera noche sin problemas (claro que por supuesto la 1era noche era fácil), pero antes que pudiera regresar con las chicas se introdujo en una clase de minijuego donde observo que un niño estaba llorando en su cama y luego comenzó a inspeccionar la casa y de repente apareció un joven con la máscara de foxy asustando al niño y el joven le dijo ´´Mañana será otro día´´ y luego Button volvió al The Corridor Dark Fright.

—¿Button volviste como te fue? –pregunto sweetie belle

—Me fue bien no fue difícil la 1era noche de este –dijo Button aunque fue algo agotador pero igual insistió en seguir y luego prosiguió en el siguiente nivel.

—Nivel 42# ´´Juega con Plustrap´´ - indico judgfear y teletrasnporto de nuevo a Button para el siguiente nivel.

—Buena suerte Button, ten cuidado –murmuro sweetie belle sabiendo que ahora el estaría solo pero siempre lo apoyaría sin poder estar con el, en ese momento se le acerco el fantasma de oliv.

—¿Estas bien? –pregunto la amistosa fantasma.

—Si estoy bien solo preocupada por mi amigo –comento la pequeña la unicornio- te puedo decir un secreto, ¿un secreto de niña a niña? – pregunto sweetie belle.

—Vale cuéntame –dijo curiosa oliv.

—Estoy enamorada de Button –murmuro sweetie belle hacia oliv para que los demás no escucharan, aunque claro los demás solo estaban hablando de otra cosa.

—Jijijijjiji –comenzo a reírse la niña amarilla

—¿De que te ries? –pregunto muy molesta sweetie pues pensó que se estaba burlando de ella.

—No es que me de gracias, es que estoy riéndome de la felicidad porque al menos no soy la única que esta enamorada, yo estoy enamorada de Alfred el mas pequeño de nosotros –expreso oliv sintiéndose algo tonta.

—¿En serio?, pues también me alegra que tampoco yo sea la única en tener un novio –dijo sweetie.

—Si, brandy me dice que estoy loca y a veces se pone algo picara conmigo,pero en realida lo quiero -dijo oliv.

—Se como te sientes, mi hermana mayor Rarity y sus amigas se ponen algo raras cuando hablo de Button, al parecer somos algo iguales –expreso sweetie las dos querían darse un abrazo de juego y de mejores amigas pero en eso recordaron que no podían porque oliv era fantasma

—(suspiro) tienen suerte que ustedes sigan vivos, nosotros tuvimos mala suerte de morir –comento oliv sintiéndose mal pero en eso sweetie se le acerca.

—No te preocupes mi amiga o mejor maestra twilight sabe de hechizos talvez si al final salimos de aquí podramos revivirlos a ustedes –dijo sweetie belle.

—¿¡En serio!? ¡gracias! – dijo muy feliz oliv.

—No hay de que- indico sweetie

Mientras con Button estaba en una clase de rincón, al final estaba una silla alta y un peluche que se llamaba plustrap. Obviamente Button sabia que hacer tenia a penas 50 seg. y debía escuchar si el muñeco se movia. Claro si no hacia nada se poda acabar el tiempo o el muñeco se saltaba en encima y perdiendo el minijuego, a pesar de todo solo se sentía algo ansioso de ganarlo pero al mismo tiempo algo nervioso.

Ya faltaba 30 seg. y Button aun seguía concentrado en apuntarle la linterna cuando el peluche se posicione en la X. Comenzó a escucharse los ruidos del peluche moviéndose de lado a lado, cuando ilumino se escucho algo cerca es decir que estaba ya casi en posicionarse en la X, solo falta 13 seg el tiempo se acaba, Button escucho de nuevo y utilizo su instinto para poder ganar este nivel, solo otras pisadas otra vez mas cerca Button encendio la linterna y pudo ver agarrarlo en la X ganando el minijuego, pero Button observo que el muñeco estaba en un estado de trance y moviéndose y solo decía ´´Die in Fire´´ tal como dijo esto desapareció del rincón y luego Button se fue al Corridor Dark Fright.

—Volví chicas –dijo Button y en eso sweetie belle se le acerco abrazandolo.

— Button estas bien –dijo sweetie

—Si tampoco esto no fue tan difícil –expreso Button, luego sin perder el tiempo toco la siguiente casilla y apareció judgfear.

—Nivel 43# Fnaf 4 Noche 2 –expreso Judgfear y luego Button apareció de nuevo en el cuarto pero esta vez comenzó desde las 2:00am por haber ganado el minijuego así que podía completarlo mas fácil ¿No?

Al empezar como siempre fue a la puerta derecha a ver si se escuchaba la respiración de Nightmare Chica pero no se escucho nada y encendio la luz aun no había señales de la animatronic. Luego fue a la puerta izquierda haber si hay señales de nightmare Bonnie, y solo escucho unos pasos adelante al encender la luz vio a nightmare Bonnie al final del pasillo, ya con esto Button sabia que los animatronicos se pusieron mas agresivos pero no lo suficiente. Luego vigilo la cama y solo un chirrido de 2 mini freddy se escucharon y desaparecieron, solo Button sentía un escalofrió terrible que corria por el cuerpo y teniendo en cuenta que ya no tenia compañeros.

Ya cuando fueron las 3:00am la situación se torno un poco tensa pues los animatronicos nightmare se pusieron algo agresivos aunque para el potrillo solo intento mantenerlos a raya todo lo que podía, en las puertas solo tenia que escuchar si estaba nightmare Bonnie o nightmare chica y cerrarles las puertas y vigilar la cama para espantar a los mini freddys para que no pudiera invocar a nightmare freddy, aunque faltaba un animatronico que faltaba, donde esta ¿nightmare foxy?.

Ya marcando las 4:00am de la noche a pesar que al parecer que aun empeoraba ya Button tenia dominado a nightmare chica y a nightmare Bonnie, los mini freddys eran fáciles de espantar, pero en un momento Button se recordó que no había vigilado el closet que supuestamente podría estar nightmare foxy, al enceder el closet solo se vio el aterrador animatronico con los ojos amarillos solo mostrando su boca, su hocico estaba al parecer dañado y las otras partes del cuerpo también estaban algo destruidos, solo cerró la puerta espero 5 seg la abrió entonces solo se vio la parte inferior del animatronico, lo volvió a cerrar y al abrirlo solo se vio su garfio, de nuevo la cerro y al volverlo abrir solo vio el peluche de foxy indicando que estaba fuera de peligro por ahora.

Marcando las 5:00am Button siguió vigilando las puertas para vigilar que nightmare Bonnie y chica estuvieran al frente de el, luego vigilo la cama para espantar a los mini freddys y por ultimo se dirigía al closet para ver si foxy estaba ahí, con todo esto Button pudo dominar la noche fácilmente y sono la alarma indicando las 6:00am. Pero antes de volver con sweetie y los demás de nuevo apareció el niño.

—¿Quien anda ahí? –pregunto el niño y luego se dirigió a la sala, se acerco a un televisor que decía Bienvenidos a Freddy 1983 y luego apareció el mismo tipo haciendo un ruido similar a un animatronico asustando al niño.

—Mañana será otro día –comento el chico.

Solo Button al ver esto solo pensó que puede ser que fnaf 4 sea un suceso que el niño esta viviendo en una pesadilla pero no estaba seguro que podría ser pero solo lo tomo así por ahora.

 **Continuara**

 **Bueno chicos esto fue todo espero que le haya gustado. Denle saludo a Serena Animals Fairy Ketchum, a fandeashyserena y Ghotsbell777 y bueno eso fue todo, recuerden comentar no sean timidos aceptare los que tenga o los que no tenga cuenta.**

 **THEMOON1997 SE DESPIDE BYE BYE**


	10. 9 Avanzar, las Pesadillas Quemaran

**Hola amigos como están aquí themoon1997 con el siguiente cap de La amistad que tranciende a la muerte.**

Titulo: La amistad que trasciende a la muerte

Género: Terror, Fantasía, irrealidad, Misterio y videojuego

Autor: Themoon1997

 _Capitulo 9: Avanzar, las pesadillas quemaran_

Después de pasar la noche 2, Button pudo regresar con sweetie, twilight y sus amigas, les conto que estuvo algo complicado esta pero en teoría pudo dominarlo en otros sentidos. Luego toco la siguiente casilla para continuar y de ahí apareció Judgfear.

—Nivel 44# ´´FNAF 4 Noche 3´´ -indico judgfear teletrasnportado al potrillo a la habitación.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que el panorama o mejor el diseño de la habitación cambio ser mas traumante y horrorizante, las 2 puertas en la perilla o pomo tenia una mancha en forma de mano lleno de sangre como si aquí hubiera ocurrido un asesinato, el piso tenia gotas de sangre , el closet entre ambos bordes tenia pequeñas gotas de sangre y la cama el peluche de freddy en su gorro y en sus mano también llevaban gotas de sangre, Button pensó en su mente ¿Qué rayos paso aquí? Pero tampoco quería averiguar y tenía un trabajo o misión que hacer, vigilar la casa de los nightmares animatronic.

 _Para darle mejor Escenario escuchen Break my mind ( watch?v=xhdNa3iy5rw)_

Ya eran la 1:00am y Button comenzó a vigilar ambas puertas con su para mantener el control de nightmare chica y Bonnie. Luego vigilaba atrás para espantar a los mini freddy y así impedir que nightmare freddy aparezca, y por ultimo vigila el armario para ver que nightmare foxy apareciera. Aun al parecer los animatronics no eran tan agresivos, para Button entonces era fácil o a penas es lo que pensó cuando marco las 2:00am, se dio cuenta que comenzaron a escucharse ruidos de ambos pasillos, osea que nightmare Bonnie y chica se estaban muy cerca, sin perder tiempo Button cerro la puerta derecha para que nightmare chica no entrara, espero que se fuera y luego rápidamente fue a la puerta izquierda cerrando el paso a nightmare Bonnie y espero que se fuera, pero eso no era lo peor, con eso se dio cuenta que su lámpara comenzó a fallar y reviso la cama y aparecieron los 3 mini freddys de golpe, pero pudo espantarlo con la luz, eso fue advertencia que nightmare freddy podía ser invocado en cualquier momento, por ultimo fue al closet para vigilar que nightmare foxy no estuviera pero no hubo rastro de el, eso le dio tiempo suficiente para vigilar ambas puertas para evitar entrar a chica y Bonnie, y luego vigilar la cama para quitar a los mini freddys.

Luego hubo mas control de la situación pero la tensión aumento a las 3:00am nightmare chica y Bonnie eran aun mas agresivos que nunca porque se posicionaban al mismo tiempo a la puerta, haciendo que Button se cansara mas para cerrar ambas puertas, luego de eso tenia que vigilar rápidamente la cama para espantar a los mini freddys que acechaban muy rápido haciendo que la lámpara perdiera energía y luego fue donde el closet haber si foxy estaba allí, cuando apareció cerro la puerta y luego la abrió haciendo que el animatronic tomanra otra posición en donde se veía su cuerpo, cerro rápidamente haciendo que foxy solo tomara la posición de su garfio, pero antes que pudiera convertirlo en peluche se escucho de nuevo en ambos pasillos los ruidos de respiración que era obvio que eran nightmare Bonnie y chica, fue corriendo hacia ambas puertas para bloquear el paso a los nightmare animatronics, de verda que la situación se ponía aun mas tensa.

Ya marcando las 4:00am Button hacia lo posible para mantener el control, ya se sentía demasiado cansado y al mismo tiempo asustado ya que sabia que a partir de esta circunstancia un leve error podía terminar la noche y sabiendo que los sustos de estos eran mas aterradores y no esperados que los otros juegos. Entonces cambio un poco los papeles, primero se dirigió a la puerta izquierda que supuestamente aparecia nightmare Bonnie, luego vigilaba la cama para espantar a los mini freddys, luego a la puerta derecha para bloquear a nightmare chica y por ultimo el closet para vigilar que estuviera foxy, este ultimo solo lo dejaba en posición del garfio colgado para tener tiempo y así repetir la misma secuencia.

Ya llegando a la ultima hora de la noche 5:00am, con esta nueva estrategia pudo dominar la 3era noche con facilidad y hasta a veces nightmare chica y Bonnie eran los mas fáciles en ganarles sus acciones, los mini freddys ya no aparecían constantemente y solo quedaba nightmare foxy que a veces era posible llevarlo a convertirlo en peluche. Así sono la alarma indicando las 6:00am y ganando el nivel por fin de esa fuerte aventura de volvió con sus amigas.

—Hola chicas uf uf –dijo Button notándose demasiado exhausto

—¿Eh Button te sientes bien? –pregunto algo preocupada sweetie belle.

—Si uf eso creo- comento Button comenzando dolerle la cabeza de tanta tensión que se llevo.

—No al parecer no estas nada bien –insistio twilight.

—Si parece que como hiciste mucho –comento fluttershy.

—Esa noche uff… fue demasiada… tensa a penas pude pasarla porque…. se me ocurrió una estrategia –comento Button en eso sweetie belle hablo

—No creo que ya tengas suficiente energía para seguir, oye que tal si te respaldo –pregunto sweetie belle.

—¿Que quieres decir? –pregunto confundido el potrillo

—Pues puedo sustituirte solo en esta noche para que puedas recuperarte y así podras seguir –dijo sweetie belle haciendo que Button lo pensara un poco y luego acepto.

—Vale, entonces te explicare lo que debes hacer, primero vigila con la linterna la puerta izquierda para ver que nightmare Bonnie esta cerca, si escuchas un ruido de respiración o algo así cierra la puerta inmediatamente –dijo Button con seriedad.

—Ok –comento sweetie

—Luego vigila la cama detrás de ti para espantar a los minis freddy, después la puerta derecha y haces lo mismo con la otra puerta para bloquear nightmare chica –explico Button.

—Vale- expreso sweetie

—Y por ultimo ve al closet para vigilar que este nightmare foxy, si esta cierra la puerta, vuelve abrirla, el se colocara en posición parado, la cierras, de nuevo, luego abres solo se vera su garfio colgado y si tienes tiempo lo haces de nuevo para convertirlo en peluche, siempre debes escuchar muy bien así ganaras la noche –explico por ultimo Button, sweetie acepto, entonces Button toco la siguiente casilla y apareció judgfear.

—Nivel 45# FNAF 4 Noche 4- dijo pero luego Button interrumpió

—Puede reemplazarme mi compañera ¿sweetie belle?- pregunto Button

—Adelante jeje –comento algo serio y con mirada aterradora cosa que noto Button.

—Suerte sweetie belle –expreso Button dándole un abrazo cosa que la sonrojo un poco.

—Estare bien no puede pasar algo malo –indico la unicornio teletrasnportando al nivel mientras Button intentaba relajarse pero igual sentía que su compañera podría estar en peligro, solo le restaba confiar y esperar.

Mientras sweetie fue teletrasnportada al dicho cuarto que cuando tomo el lugar eh ilumino el sitio, se sorprendió de golpe por el diseño del cuarto esta vez había un rio de sangre que al parecer se dirigía a la puerta derecha e izquierda, hacia el closet y a la cama, la cama estaba algo desorganizada y el muñeco de freddy aun manchado de sangre, y eso no era lo peor que podía ver, en el closet decía una mensaje escrito con sangre ´´ No hay escape, comienzan a quemar sus pesadillas cuando se llega a la noche 5´´ entre el mensaje había unos 4 bocetos al parecer dibujados con sangre y liquido negro en formas de animales, uno era un conejo, otro una polla, otro un oso y otro era foxy, cada boceto estaba en cada borde del mensaje y arriba estaba un boceto de un niño también dibujado con sangre al parecer sufriendo. Sweetie no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y hasta intento cerrar los ojos para no ver pero también tenia que ser firme se lo prometió a Button que tiene que cumplir una misión y así comenzó la aterradora y difícil noche 4.

Apenas cuando comenzó la noche, la unicornio fue a la puerta izquierda tal como le dijo Button a ver si estaba nightmare Bonnie, alumbrando el pasillo se pudo ver al aterrador animatronico azul con los ojos rojos escondiéndose en el pasillo, eso dejo un poco preocupado a sweetie belle que entendía que la situación se torno tensa, pero no le importo en absoluto, volteo hacia atrás donde estaba la cama y al iluminar con la linterna a penas vio algo que se estaba riendo pero se fue muy rápido, entonces pensó que eran los mini freddys que Button le había advertido, luego fue a la puerta derecha y pudo escuchar un sonido como si alguien estuviera aspirando en eso cerro la puerta rápidamente, después corrió rápido al closet haber si nightmare foxy estaba pero por suerte aun no estaba acechando.

Cuando fue la 1:00am sweetie seguía el mismo curso de siempre, apenas podía dominar a los nightmare animatronic Bonnie y chica pero los mini freddys en esta noche eran mas agresivos tan solo revisando una puerta de cualquier lado, al revisar la cama estaba veces 3 mini freddys quitando energía a la lámpara que ella usaba pero aun no había rastro de nightmare foxy, cuando el reloj marco 2:00am la situación solo empeoro ya sweetie solo tenia que cerrar las puertas sin vigilar si estaban cerca o lejos, luego la cama para espantar a los mini freddys que ya la ponían muy nerviosa que podría en cualquier momento saltar alguien detrás de ella, el miedo y la tensión se sentía en la pequeña unicornio sabiendo que cualquier momento podía perder la partida. Cuando fue las 3:00am todo se torno pesadilla los animatronicos se pusieron mas agresivos que nunca y sweetie comenzaba a desesperarse y comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos por el miedo que alguien le podía provocar un aterrador susto, en eso recordó que tenia que vigilar el closet en eso un leve rugido salió al iluminar el closet apareciendo la cabeza con la boca de nightmare foxy, solo cerro la puerta y volvió abrirla y noto que foxy cambio de posición en que solo se veía parado, luego lo cerro y abrió y solo se vio el garfio de foxy colgando, de repente se escucharon unos temibles ruidos en cada lado del cuarto en eso sweetie supo que Bonnie y chica estaba al frente de la puerta y eso no fue lo peor se dio cuenta que estaba en decisión muerta ya que solo vigilando cualquier puerta el otro animatronico la atacaría sin piedad, se lleno de lagrimas otra vez y le subió el miedo de nuevo ya no sabia que hacer, entonces cuando por fin al parecer iba a perder el juego recordó que ella igual tenia cuerno, entonces se le ocurrrio utilizar el cuerno para cerrar ambas puertas y así seguir jugando, la cosa era que ella aun no dominaba muy bien su magia pero el tiempo es oro y no había tiempo que perder ya que la situación se torno muy critica y de duelo, se concentro e hizo brillar su cuerno para poder cerrar las puertas y al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado lentamente se cerraron las puertas y de ahí se escucho que los animatronicos se alejaron.

Cuando de repente detrás de ella se escucho otra respiración y presencia que alguien estaba detrás, sudaba de frio, con lagrimas en su rostro y comenzo a temblar de miedo, no quería voltear hacia atrás pero al no hacerlo el animatronico la asustaría, en eso cerro los ojos y se volteo hacia atrás y dijo:

—Alejate de mi monstruo- en eso ilumino su cuerno y lanzo un rayo de fuego y le dio fijo al animatronico en eso sweetie abrió sus ojos y vio a nightmare freddy sufriendo por el ataque, para ella se sorprendió que pudo hacer eso y luego uso su lámpara e ilumino cerca de sus ojos haciéndolo desaparecer- Yupi lo logre- comento la unicornio recuperando el entusiasmo y bajando un poco el miedo. De tanta acción que hizo la unicornio ý de varias horas con mejor control de la situacion pudo completar la 4ta noche sin problema. De ahí regreso al The Corridor Dark Fright que noto que las ponis estaban hablando con los niños y Button que estaba al frente de ella

—Sweetie lo lograste pudiste completar la 4ta noche- dijo Button que al parecer ya se sentía bien.

—Sip fue aterrador al principio pero luego supe como resolver el asunto –explico sweetie.

—Bien es mi turno –comento Button pisando la siguiente casilla y luego apareció judgfear pero esta vez algo raro, hacia una expresión de odio y estaba muy molesto como si hubiera pasado algo pero no le importo en lo absoluto.

—Nivel 46# FNAF 4 Noche 5- comento el animatronico teletrasnportado a Button la oscura habitación.

 _Para darle mejor Escenario escuchen March Orwand to your nightmare ( watch?v=ruA6FoVk7tc)_

Pero al llegar iluminando el sitio se dio cuenta que la habitación tenia un entorno aun mas escalofriante de lo normal, primero el piso y la pared su color se torno a rojo oscuro y agrietadas con líneas echas de sangre que al parecer se dirigían a las puertas al closet y la cama, el piso también tenia lagos y manchas de sangre seca en todos lados, las puertas y el closet eran de color negro con manchas de sangre grandes, el techo goteaba de sangre oscura, fresca y espesa que no provenia de ninguna parte, las ventanas estabas rotas, se escuchaban los ruidos de lo búhos a las afueras de la casa, la cama estaba destruida al tacto visualizando también sangre en la almohada y en las sabanas haciendo como una figura similar de un niño, el peluche de freddy estaba bien pero cambio de aparienca a uno morado pero aun empañado de sangre y unos dientes como decorativo, y en el closet había un mensaje escrito esta vez con liquido negro con rojo que decía un mensaje aterrador ´´ Cerebro se ha roto y ya no le pertenece a usted.- Fredbear´´ fue espeluznante lo que leyó pero también se pregunto a que se refería con eso pero no lo tomo en cuenta.

Apenas comenzando las 12:00am los nightmare animatronics ya estaban atacando, el potrillo comenzo a moverse a dirección de la puerta izquierda para bloquear a nightmare Bonnie, como siempre después voltea hacia atrás para alumbras a los mini freddys, luego bloquo la puerta derecha para evitar que nightmare chica ataque y por ultimo fue directo al closet para evitar que nightmare foxy atacara haciendo el mismo procedimiento, luego de poder dominar sencillamente a los animatronics nightmare, cuando llego a las 3:00am la tensión bajo de golpe y para Button fue aun mas raro que los animatronicos se colocaran mas pacificos y ya casi no había rastro de ellos, pero entonces sus sentidos auditivos se activaron escuchando a lo lejos unas pisadas en el pasillo izquierdo para era obvio que era el conejo, pero se equivoco, al alumbrar el pasillo se dio por susto un nuevo animatronico este era de color dorado con moño y gorra morados, tenia una estructura mas terrorífica que los demás, sus piernas y brazos dañados con garras en cada parte de sus pies y manos, su estomago tenia como dientes pero verlo mas de cerca eran como pedazos de metal suelto que se podían ver y su mandibula era la peor con dientes afilados que le sobrasarían de la boca llenos de sangre, cada vez que lo alumbraba no le afectaba solo lo hacia acercarse mas al cuarto, en eso se le ocurrió trancar la puerta para que no pudiera entrar, este mismo toco la puerta pero Button no iba a permitir que entrara, luego se escucho que se alejo, se escucho también en el otro pasillo dado que no funcionaba la linterna esta vez solo cerro la puerta y se escucho alejarse, luego vigilo el closet para que nightmare foxy no atacara pero en vez de nightmare foxy estaba de nuevo ese aterrador animatronico haciendo un grito leve y agudo asustando al potrillo pero también cerro la puerta para que no entrara y volvió abrirla y desapareció sin dejar rastros, entonces volteo a la cama alumbro y se vio la cabeza de esa animatronico también desapareciendo rápidamente como un fantasma.

En eso Button concluyo que este nuevo nightmare animatronic hacia las mismas acciones que los demás y al parecer por eso dejaron de ser tan agresivos y desaparecieron dejando entonces el trabajo a este, pero sorprendentemente se dio cuenta que también era fácil de dominar con facilidad si se trataba de uno solo entonces no era gran problema, solo tenia que vigilar en todas partes rápido y ya era fácil de hacerlo retroceder, entonces el reloj marco las 6:00 am de la mañana ganando por fin la 5ta noche. Pero antes que pudiera regresar otra vez se metió en otro recuerdo de ese mismo niño, estaban al parecer en un restaurante diferente estaba en el suelo llorando y también habían otros 4 con mascaras de foxy, Bonnie, chica y freddy uno de ellos hablo.

—Tu hermano es un llorón –dijo el chico con mascara de Bonnie.

—Si que lo es, oye hermano porque mejor no visitamos a Fredbear- dijo el chico con mascara de foxy que era su hermano.

—N-no gracias, n-no quiero visitar –comento el niño

—Chicos mi hermanito quiere visitar a Fredbear vamos a llevarlo – comento y de ahí agarraron al niño a la fuerza y lo llevaron a un animatronico dorado con moño y gorra morado.

En eso Button recordó algo similar cuando estaban en el fnaf 2:

FLASHBACK (FNAF 2 cuando inspecciono el lugar)

Después visito el pasillo principal que solo veía muchos globos y mucho confetisen que estaba tirados, arriba en el techo había un cartel me dio roto y con polvo que decía ´´Gran Inauguración de Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza a partir de las 7:00am´´ que en realidad fue ayer en respectiva la gran inauguración. Luego visito las salas de fiestas pero tampoco encontró algo inusual, Button solo pensó que esta tarea es muy fácil pero eso se vera si se descuida.

Luego fue al Mall Wall para seguir viendo luego un sonido se escucho pero fue un sonido de videojuego por a ver encontrado algo, en ese momento vio una nota de un oso amarillo que decía:

´´Fredbear es un animatronico hibrido donde puede funcionar como traje y como funcion propia.´´

Minutos despues

Después entro a un cuarto donde estaba al lado izquierdo de la foto que encontró, adentro solo había un armario que estaba abierto y de paso un cuchillo con sangre entonces volvió el sonido indicando que encontró otra pista. Ahí mismo estaba un mensaje que decía ´´Traje de Fredbear o golden freddy´´, para Button fue raro que entonces al parecer el traje no estaba ahí, y de paso que hubiera también un cuchillo, solo sintió como una terrible sensación que le hizo abandonar el lugar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Entoces recordó ese dibujo de ese animatronico amarillo o de oro era fredbear el mismo de este recuerdo del niño, entonces posiblemente el animatronico que vio en la 5ta noche era la representación de pesadilla de este, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué?, entonces siguió observando.

—Vamos dale un abrazo al animatronico jeje –comento el hermano del niño

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- dijo llorando para que lo soltaran.

En eso metieron al niño en la boca de Fredbear y los demás estaban riéndose, en eso Button observo a un sujeto que estaba por ahí metiendo a un hombr en un traje de un conejo dorado y se dio cuenta que era el mismo hombre morado y este mismo se dio cuenta de la acción y fue corriendo hacia ellos.

—Esperen ten cuidado con eso –dijo el hombre morado.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Feliz Cumpleaños a ti –decian todos los chicos con mascaras.

—M-me estoy a-sustando –comento el niño y en eso Fredbear cerro la boca aplastando la cabeza del niño botando cantidad de sangre al piso y el resto quedo en la boca del animatronico, todos quedaron totalmente desesperados y asustado por el suceso que paso, y mas el hermano del niño.

—Oh no que he hecho –dijo desesperado el chico con mascara de foxy.

—Oh Dios –comento el hombre morado.

—Que rayos acaba de pasar –dijo el chico con mascara de freddy.

—Yo yo lo siento –dijo el chico foxy.

Tampoco Button pudo creer lo que vio, un niño que acaba en quedar en coma y mordido por ese animatronico, se sintió algo de nausas y seguir viendo esa situación, luego le dolio la cabeza y en un momento recordó algo atrás:

FLASHBACK (FNAF 2) en la noche 6 cuando escucharon el mensaje del tipo del telefono

Eh otra cosa me han informado que alguien fue victima de un mordisco que ocurrió ayer a las 12:00pm del mediodía, al parecer fue un niño o posiblemente fue un guardia o alguien quien trabajaba aquí, pero aun no se sabe con seguridad quien fue la víctima a 100%, tampoco se sabe quien de los animatronicos lo provoco, y tal vez con esto perdamos popularidad como paso con Freddy Dinner family que hace 4 años un animatronico también mordió a un niño, y este quedo en coma y tuvo que cerrar esa empresa, esto… ya tenemos 2 mordidas en esta franquicia si sigue así tendrán que cerrar todas las empresas completas ¿Qué ironía no lo creen?.-resonaron esos oscuros y aterradores recuerdos

 _ **y tal vez con esto perdamos popularidad como paso con Freddy Dinner family que hace 4 años un animatronico también mordió a un niño**_ , –resono de nuevo esa parte en la cabeza de Button y esto comprobó el suceso que vio que quiso decir el chico del teléfono la otra vez y así pudo concluir como se formo la pesadilla.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Luego Button fue de nuevo al The Corridor Dark Fright y en eso se dirigió con los demás a contarle la historia y sucesos de lo que vio y que estaba relacionado con lo que vieron la otra vez.

 **Continuara.**

 **Y bueno chicos esto fue todo espero que le hayan gustado, salúdenme a Serena Animals Fox, GhosBell777 y a fandeashyserena**

 **Themoon1997 se despide BYE BYE**


	11. 10 La Siniestra 8va Noche

**Hola queridos lectores y amigos de fanfiction aquí themoon1997 con otro capitulo de ´´La Amistad que Tranciende a la Muerte´´. Con esto ya llegamos a la mitad de la historia, espero que le sigan gustando esta maravillosa y aterradora aventura con nuestros amigos. Bueno sin mas que hablar comencemos.**

Titulo: La amistad que trasciende a la muerte

Género: Terror, Fantasía, irrealidad, Misterio y Adventura

Autor: Themoon1997

 _Capitulo 10: La Siniestra 8va Noche_

Después de que Button le contara a las chicas sobre el suceso que vio, continuo con las aventura, pudo ganar la noch con algo de dificulta pero tampoco se rindió y también aprendiendo mas de la historia y teniendo mejor dominación del juego, y otro mini juego de jugar con plustrap, aunque lamentablemente no la consiguió ganar. Luego se dio cuenta que faltaba una noche mas y sabia que esta era la mas terrible que todas, era conocida como la noche 8 o noche siniestra. Button piso la siguiente casilla y de ahí apareció el juez de la muerte y miedo jugdfear.

—Nivel 50# FNAF 4 Noche 8- dijo jugbear y de ahí se telesntransporto Button a la habitación.

La habitación se torno aun mas escalofriante y descuidada de lo normal, es decir que la pesadilla que se vivía en este sitio en particular llego al extremo de su capacidad y siendo mas atemorizante, las paredes de color rojo vinotinto estaban rasgada y se veia sangre seca de unas manos, el techo estaba agrietado y al mismo tiempo goteaba sangre espesa como si alguien hubiera muerto en ese sitio, las puertas se veian mas viejas y destruidas viéndose sangre oscura que aun seguía fresca, el closet ahora era de color negro y con un mensaje con sangre diciendo ´´Llego la pesadilla´´. Los juguetes que siempre estaban fueron cambiado por peluches de los nightmare animatronics pero versión mas pequeña, la cama estaba destrozada y el peluche de freddy ahora era negro y los ojos ahora era rojos. El potrillo intento mantener la calma sabiendo que todo esto era producto que esta noche iba hacer muy dificil . Así que se preparo con su linterna para comenzar la 8va noche.

—Bien llego la hora –comento el potrillo y así comenzó la ultima noche de FNAF 4

Siendo las 12:00 am tuvo fue rápidamente a vigilar y bloquear a nightmare Bonnie para que no pudiera pasar, luego iluminó rápidamente en la cama para espantar a los mini freddys, después fue al closet a vigilar a nightmare foxy cerrando y abrir dejándolo en posición del garfio colgado, por ultimo fue vigilar si nightmare chica su posición y al parecer ya estaba en la puerta, ya cerrando la puerta tomo de nuevo su posición actual y volvió hacer el mismo procedimiento. Luego se marco la 1:00am pero de pronto algo cambio, cuando fue a vigilar a nightmare Bonnie este mismo cambio de apariencia, ahora era de color negro, sus dientes eran de color morados, las garras de sus manos eran de color rojos y ya no tenia ojos solo sangre en sus cuencas, Button solo se asusto un poco pero en su cabeza pensó que a pesar que hayan cambiado no signifique que la dinámica cambie, así que cerro la puerta esperando que se fuera y luego fue a vigilar a los mini freddys.

Los minifreddys también cambiaron eran también color negros, sus moños y sombreros eran de color purpura pero igual se alejaban con la luz, cuando fue a vigilar a nightmare foxy este también cambio de apariencia dejando el rojo por el color negro, sus pantalones y la cabeza eran de color gris oscuro, sus ojos de color blanco palido y sus dientes de color amarillos, aun este también seguía la misma dinámica como siempre, y fue a la puerta donde supuestamente estuviera nightmare chica al flacharla esta también cambio de apariencia, como los demás era de color negro oscuro, su pico de color rojo, los dientes morados, las garras como nightmare Bonnie color rojas y el cupkake que siempre llevaba ahora era una cabeza de un chico cosa que asusto al principio un poco a Button por su apariencia pero rápidamente no le importo en lo absoluto. Button siguió la misma secuencia de siempre ignorando por completo sus nuevas apariencias.

Ya llegando las 2:00am los animatronicos ya no eran agresivos pero en eso Button se recordó que esto pasaba porque nightmare Fredbear ya iba tomar el puesto para seguir con la noche, luego se escucharon unos chirridos que eran proveniente de nightmare Fredbear llegando a la puerta izquierda y en eso tranco cerro la puerta rápidamente para que no pudiera entrar y espero que se fuera para volver tomar su puesto, luego cuando se fue se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta derecha porque jugando las anteriores noche ya sabia mucho sobre este animatronico, que después de irse se iba a la siguiente puerta, luego aparecia en la cama y por ultimo en el closet. Cuando Button cerro la puerta y espero que Fredbear se fuera, tomo de nuevo su posición y luego ilumino la cama apareciendo la cabeza de Fredbear y despareciendo instantáneamente, y por ultimo se dirigió al closet para flaschearle y desapareciendo del closet.

El reloj había marcado las tres de la mañana y con ello la tensión aumentaba cada vez más conforme el potrillo se mantenía alerta a lo que pudiera aparecer esta vez, Nightmare Fredbear y los Nightmare animatronics se habían juntado por una misteriosa razón que lejos de hacer la noche más fuerte buscaban acabar con el de la forma más cruel posible para hacerlo fracasar en esta parte del juego, por otro lado Plustrap también participaba abriendo las ventanas cada vez más rápido pero por accidente había descubierto que al iluminarlo lo mantenía alejado el tiempo suficiente, los animatronics Nightmare mostraban ser no solo más listos a diferencia de sus contrapartes convencionales sino que además podían abrir las puertas pero al igual que Plustrap si la luz de la linterna le daba de lleno lo suficiente estos se alejaban. Pero entonces un nuevo problema aparecía y era que la linterna comenzaba a fallar y a quedarse sin energía debido al uso constante para mantenerlos a raya, en ese punto Button ya no sabía que más hacer dado que pronto la energía de la batería se agotaría y eso sería todo para el pero fue entonces que por instinto se metió bajo la cama tratando de despistar a los animatronicos pero su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar una batería nueva la cual cambio a toda prisa. Con esto Button cada vez se daba cuenta que la dinámica del juego había comenzado a cambiar y no eran algo que el propio Discord haría ya que él no intentaría matarlos a todos tal como estaba ocurriendo, fue entonces que comenzó a pensar en una nueva estrategia para mantenerse vivo en este nuevo y psicótico modo. Nightmare Bonnie y chica aparecían de manera aleatoria por la puerta del lado derecho de la habitación pero seguían el mismo patrón una vez que la luz los bañaba el tiempo suficiente al igual que con el resto de los animatronicos que aparecían de manera aleatoria por la puerta del lado izquierdo ,la velocidad a la que ellos emergían que requerían una atención y reflejos rápidos que el pobre chico a duras penas podía mantener, Nightmare Foxy apareció en ese momento desde dentro del closet acercándose al potrillo mientras abría sus imponentes fauces de pesadilla para intimidarlo y de paso darle un buen mordisco pero a este también le afectaba la luz salvo que requería de más tiempo para hacerlo retroceder y enviarlo de nueva cuenta al closet.

Era una dinámica complicada ya que a veces Button tenia que bajar en la cama para encontrar batería y a veces no se encontraban, también lo mas frustrante es el orden de los animatronicos ya que aparecian aleatoriamente sin poder buscar una manera de controlarlos bien, pero tampoco el nuevo modo era tan difícil, solo necesitabas paciencia y estar bien alerta a los sonidos. A varios minutos Button pudo dominar un poco la dinámica, escuchando cada puerta para alejar a nightmare Bonnie, chica, freddy y Fredbear, luego ponía atención al ruido del closet que simbolizaba que nightmare foxy acechaba e iluminándolo para que se escondiera en el closet de nuevo. Y luego ponía atención a los ruidos de la ventana indicando que plustrap estaba atacando

Luego el reloj marco las 4:00am Button estaba haciendo lo imposible, ganando la noche mas difícil de fnaf 4, de repente la emoción bajo rápidamente cuando las ventanas, las puertas y los closet se abrieron al mismo tiempo y cuando ilumino pudo visualizar en la puerta derecha a un animatronico parecido a Fredbear pero este era color negro quitando el amarillo, el sombrero y el moño de color oro y sus garras eran de color rojo, Button intento iluminarlo para alejarlo pero este seguía osea este no le afectaba la luz, de nuevo Button sintió miedo que pudiera atacarlo hasta que se metió debajo la cama y por una rara razón se escucho cerrándose lo demás y el animatronico nunca llego al cuarto, entonces Button se posiciono otra vez y noto que que el animatronico se había ido. Entonces reflexiono que este nuevo animatronico se alejaba si te escondia bajo la cama.

Pero a pesar de saberlo en algunas situaciones este nuevo ponía en peligro la vida del potrillo ya que a veces abrir las ventanas, puertas y el closet también aparecían los demás haciendo mas agotador el juego, osea tenia que actuar rápido alejando a los demás y esconderse rápidamente para evitar al oscuro animatronico cosa que se metió en la mente llamarlo "nightmare" al nuevo animatronico y si tenia suerte encontraba de vez en cuando una batería para recargar su linterna.

Llegando a la ultima hora 5:00 am los animatronicos eran mas rapidos y agresivos de lo normal y Nightmare era mas problemático haciendo que estos se acercaran demasiado al cuarto cosa que alarmaba mas al pequeño potro, se estaba cansando de tanto correr y mantener el control con el oscuro animatronico nightmare, en uno de esos nightmare apareció abriendo todo y en eso todos los animatronicos se estaban acercando, Button no sabia que hacer o iluminaba primero a los nighmare animatronics o se escondia para evitar ser atacado por Nighmare, y como vio que Nightmare estaba mas cerca que lo demás se arriesgo y se oculto bajo la cama esperando que el oscuro animatronico se fuera, y cuando se fue Button sabia que los demás animatronics ya estaban en la sala y en eso pensó que iba a perder, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea algo arriesgada pero lo único que lo ayudara a salir de esta situación, rápidamente se posiciono en el mismo sitio cerrando los ojos y en eso con la poca energía que le quedaba en su linterna comenzo a girar junto con la luz haciendo como un tornado de luz haciendo que los animatronico se alejaran y se fueran del cuarto, al terminar la linterna había quedado sin batería y Button quedo maleado por riesgosa idea pero fue efectiva al final.

En eso el reloj marco las 6:00am Button estaba feliz de haber terminado la increíble, fuerte, difícil y siniestra noche, pero en eso su felicidad cambio a de estado de alerta cuando escucho un ruido desgarrador y atemorizante escuchaba en los pasillos y es entonces que Button pudo notar de manera de miedo, lo que estaba viendo era el animatronics combinado manonitrap, pero esta vez tenia a los nightmare animatronics, entonces esta vez se llamaría nightmare manonitrap, esta vez parte de nightmare Fredbear fueron siendo las extremidades inferiores y el tronco de manera mal gastada, tambie tenia cuatro brazos, todos eran un brazo único de cada nightmare animatronico que Button vio, cada brazo llevaba algo en particularidad, el de Bonnie tenia una guitarra de color negra y este le salía sangre oscura y era el brazo izquierdo de arriba, el de chica llevaba su cupkake con dientes negros y ojos rojos y era el brazo derecho de arriba, el de foxy su comun garfio pero lleno de liquido negro, era el brazo derecho de abajo y el de freddy tenia su respectivo micrófono, siendo el brazo izquierdo de abajo, y la cabeza de manonitrap era la unión de todos las caras de todos los nightmare animatronics, cada uno sin ojos mostrando sus dientes llenos de sangre que se transcurría en la boca.

En eso Button retrocedió sin nada que hacer ya que no tenia algo con que defenderse, así que se metió bajo la cama es lo único que se pudo ocurrir, pero en eso noto una hacha afilada que nunca vio cuando buscaba las pilas para la linterna, entonces lo agarro y así comenzo la batalla. A pesar que Button estaba cansado después de esta dura noche solo pudo ahorrar suficiente energía para poder luchar, su vista se centro en los brazos y en las cabezas para poder acabarlo. En eso Button fue el primero en actuar y corrió rápido y salto hasta alcanzar el brazo de Bonnie cortándolo y este mismo hizo un grito de desesperación y de agonía pero manonitrap se pudo recobrarse rápidamente y lanzo un golpe con el micrófono de freddy hacia Button atinándole con fuerza y este se estrello en la pared fuertemente, a pesar de increíble golpe Button pudo recobrar su estado pero algo adolorido quedo, en eso nightmare manonitrap recargo otro golpe hacia Button pero este lo uso para su beneficio agarrándose del brazo del animatronico la quimera intento soltarse del el abalaceandolo y es entonces que Button hizo un brinco, estando en el aire del animatronico combinado y uso toda su fuerza para destrozar los brazos de nightmare chica y el de freedy de una vez, en eso la espantosa criatura grito mas fuerte de dolor y de sufrimiento, en esto Button aprovecho y lanzo el hacha hacia las cabezas del animatronico, esta tomo vuelo en forma de bumerán y le atino perfectamente en las de la quimera decapitándolo por completo y todo el cuerpo cayo.

Button se sintió alegre de haber terminado esta alocada pelea, cuando de repente el cuerpo del animatronico fucionado se movio y se pudo parar perfectamente, en eso algo oscuro le salía de sus patas, cubriéndolo por completo, luego le nació 3 brazos en cada lado con garras rojas como las de Nightmare y también le nació una nueva cabeza esta vez era un endoesqueleto pero de color negro y con los ojos rojos y le salian liquido negro de sus cuencas, teniendo un sombrero amarillo y al parecer queria un segundo duelo. Con esto Button ya no podía mas ya había gastado toda su energía, estaba entre las cuerdas y cuando ya veía que ya no había nada que hacer, de repente se escucho una voz familializada y de la nada apareció sweetie belle.

—Oye feo alejate de el –comento de manera molesta la potrilla y de ahí se lanzo hasta el animatronico destrozando su pecho por completo soltando tuercas y tornillos y haciendo un cortocircuito y este mismo se cayo haciendo otro ruido de agonia que se escucho en toda la casa

— ¿Sweetie belle como entraste aquí? –pregunto algo confundido el potrillo

— Te tardaste mucho así que le dije a twilight que usara su magia para traerme aquí- explico sweetie haciendo que Button entendiera y en eso vio que aun manonitrap seguía moviéndose.

—Como esta cosa no para- dijo Button pero en eso sweetie tubo una idea. Se paro en frente de el y con su magia hizo aparecer alcohol y lo empapo de todo esa sustancia.

—Button pasame la linterna – ordeno sweetie belle y en eso Button le paso la linterna y esta hizo aparecer un espejo, pero antes de que todo iba a terminar el animatronico desapareció frente a sus ojos- ¿!Pero que!? ¿!A donde se fue!? –pregunto algo angustiada la potrilla

—No importa creo que ya fue todo por este momento –y tanto como dijo esto los potrillos ganaron la 8va noche y dirigiéndose a The Corridor Dark Fright en eso Button les conto todo lo que había pasado y que al parecer el juego comenzo como a perder lógica y dinámica y lo que quiso decir es que ¡EL JUEGO PIERDE EL CONTROL!

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Bueno chicos esto fue todo espero que le haya gustado, saluden a serena animal fox, fandeashyserena y mi amigo Ghostbell77**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	12. 11 Cambio, Reactivacion y Descontrol

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí themoon1997 con un nuevo capítulo de La amistad que transciende a la muerte. Eh también que este capitulo va hacer bien largo y especifico así que lean con determinación y si tienen una duda no olviden comentar. A comenzar.**

Titulo: La amistad que trasciende a la muerte

Género: Terror, Fantasía, irrealidad, Misterio y Adventura

Autor: Themoon1997

 _Capitulo 11: Cambios, reactivación y descontrol_

Después de pasar la 8va noche, nuestros amigos y los niños fantasma siguieron con la oscura aventura, pasaron 11 niveles mas pero cuando ya estaban por seguir.

—Aaaaaaaaa –grito el niño amarillo Alfred y al mismo tiempo los demás fantasma como si estuvieran sufriendo algo y en eso se tornaron de color de color azul griseado y sus globos todos eran de color negros.

—¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? –pregunto sweetie algo extrañandas.

—No lo se esto es nuevo pero ahora me siento como mas liviano –comento Alfred.

—¡Alfred! No controlo a la animatronic chica –dijo angustiada oliv.

—¡Ni yo a Bonnie! –comento brandy

—¡No puedo controlar a foxy! –dijo Bart

—Y tampoco yo a freddy –expreso Frederick

—Ni yo controlo a golden freddy, ¿que fue lo que paso?-pregunto algo preocupado Alfred.

—Si ustedes ya no controlan los animatronicos ¿quien será?- dijo Button algo confundido

—A propósito porque ya no hemos visto a Discord –comento twilight.

—¿Quien sabe?- expreso applejack

—A lo mejor esta causando problemas en el mundo real mientras nosotras estamos aquí –indico raimbow

—Oh no el no hiciera eso, seguramente esta en el nivel final esperándonos –expreso timidamente fluttershy.

—Dejen de hablar y vamos a jugar- dijo pinkie sin dejar de estar emocionada

—Yo siento un mal presentimiento- dijo Rarity muy nerviosa.

—Todas tenemos un mal presentimiento, no sabemos que ahora nos pueden poner en este mundo –dijo applejack intentando calmar a su amiga.

Después Button piso la siguiente casilla en eso apareció judgfear e indico el siguiente nivel.

—Nivel 61# Five Night at Freddy Night 1, tienen que ir 2- indico judgfear en eso button escogio a sweetie belle, a pesar que ella no tenia muchas de ir pero igual accedió a la solicitud y los 2 fueron teletransportados a la oficina del primer juego de FNAF.

—Bien ¿estas lista? –pregunto Button a su amiga que esta estaba un poco nerviosa, pero igual tampoco era para estar asustada ya que ha pasado variantes cosas terribles.

—Si estoy lista- expreso sweetie belle.

En eso sono la 1era grabación de la noche:

"Hola hola, bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear Pizza, un lugar donde los niños, las personas y los muñecos conviven. Eh en su trabajo tendrán que vigilar a los animatronicos por medio de las cámaras ya que ellos hacen caminatas nocturnas a partir de la 12:00am, eh también hay unas puertas con luz para sentirse mas seguros. Eh también debo informarles que cada noche es especial ya que es agregado un nuevo producto o herramienta a la pizzería, esto fue decidido por el dueño de la compañía para sentir mas aliviado a los que trabajan ahí. Es decir que mañana agregaremos algo nuevo y así serán todas las noches. Bueno que pasen buenas noches"- Fin de la grabación.

En eso Button y sweetie belle comenzaron a trabajar para intentar sobrevivir la 1era noche, claro que siempre es la mas fácil de pasar. Por ahora los animatronicos aun no se activaban y entonces intentaban no gastar mucha batería que por ahora tenían 87% hasta llegar a las 6:00am. Cuando fue las 2:00am, Button reviso la cámara de show stage y de ahí observo que Bonnie se había movido aunque no importaba mucho ya que el no era problemático hasta que llegara a la puerta, mientras sweetie belle cambiaba de posición en ambas puertas para vigilar si alguien estaba al frente. Aunque seguían con la misma estrategia Button estaba algo preocupado, ya que era raro que foxy como que queria ganas de salir pero igual tampoco era problemático hasta que saliera.

3:00am aun la tensión no era tan grave a penas no se veía rastro de Bonnie por ninguna parte, aunque claro Button no veía las demás cámaras solo las de show stague y la de pirate cove y mientras sweetie vigilaba ambas puertas iluminando el pasillo. Ya las 4:00am con 53% la tensión tampoco era tan grave Bonnie solo había aparecido en la puerta como 2 veces pero se iba rápido, aun chica y freddy seguían en el show stague y foxy aun seguía en el pirate cove sacando la cabeza esperando que se despistaran y así poder salir y las 5:00am con 45% de batería la tensión seguía bajo, que ponía a Button algo preocupado de que fuera así, pero solo se dejo llevar y relarse un poco hasta que fuera la hora de culminación, a pocos minutos de las 6:00am Button vio que foxy había escapado y le mando a su amiga que cerrara la puerta izquierda para que no pudiera entrar pero en eso se escucho el teléfono otra vez cosa que para ellos era muy raro, no se sabia si era buena idea pero igual lo escucharon:

"Grabacion antigua Año 1976: Hemos construido a Fredbear Family Dinner un lugar bueno para las personas que lo visitaran, pero pienso que falta algo para darle mejor aspecto y emoción, ¿pero que será?. Ya se haremos unos muñecos para que los niños se diviertan"- Terminada la grabación

Al mismo tiempo que se termino la grabación sono el reloj indicando las 6:00am completando la 1era noche. En eso fueron teletransportados al The Corridor Dark Fright.

—¿Como les fue? -pregunto la fantasma oliv

—Bien técnicamente no fue tan difícil –comento sweetie

—Se siente raro que ya no podamos controlar a los animatronicos –comento brandy.

—Yep, bueno sigamos –comento Button ya pisando la siguiente casilla y al mismo tiempo apareció judgfear.

— Nivel 62# Five Night at Freddy Night 2 –indico el poni del miedo y de la muerte telestransportando a Button y sweetie a la oficina.

Al llegar se posicionaron en sus respectivos puestos, Button en la cámara y sweetie vigilando las puertas, en eso sono el teléfono otra vez:

"Hola hola que tal como la están pasando, espero que bien eh ,les voy a indicar que aquí arreglaron unas cosas, primero en cada cámara tiene un dispositivo de música que emite un sonido diferente en cada cámara, que para que sirve? Ya lo descubrirán, eh también colocaron en cada cámara un dispositivo de cerradura que posiblemente para sentirse mas seguro, aunque no se a usado por ahora y por supuesto ustedes tendrán la valentía de usarlo, y por supuesto un dispositivo de iluminación para iluminar en cada habitación, ah también ahora 2 tipos de batería en la oficina, la energía principal que son las puertas y las cámaras, y la energía de aplicación que serian los nuevos dispositivos así que buena suerte como lo pueden usar las dos cosas, ¿!no es genial!?. Bueno nos vemos mañana" –Terminada la grabacion

—Oye sweetie lo que dijo el chico del teléfono es cierto, en cada cámara puedo activar una cerradura, o el sonido o la iluminación y se puede mostrar el medidor de la energía de aplicación –dijo impresionado Button.

—Oh genial debe ser ahora mas fácil de pasar la noche ¿no?- comento sweetie.

—Pues es que no se como funciona esto ahora…tendre que experimentar –comento Button.

Ya siendo las 1:00am Bonnie y chica comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, era entonces el momento de experimentar los nuevos controles, en eso Button observo que Bonnie estaba en la cámara de mantenimiento, y chica estaba en restroom así que utilizo los dispositivos de cerraduras haber que pasaba y entonces ambas salas se cerraron dejando un mensaje de color verde "Puertas Cerradas" dejando un tiempo de 20 seg para que pudieran volverse abrir, en eso recordó que tenia que vigilar a foxy ya que a veces salía sin que uno se diera cuenta, pero tuvo suerte que aun no había salido así que aprovecho y utilizo el dispositivo de música para ver qué pasaba, solo se escucho un ruido de olas que se extendió en la cámara de pirate cove, no sabia para que era, solo pudo pensar que posiblemente era para calmar a los animatronicos. Pero en eso se dio cuenta que el medidor de batería de aplicación que tenia 6 palos de energia bajo a 3 palos, es decir solo le quedaba la mitad de esta energía, y debía ahorrar muy bien, ya que eran herramientas muy importantes, en eso las cerraduras de las salas donde están Bonnie y chica había terminado y así dejo salir a los animatronicos. Aun la música seguía sonando en la pirate cove pero Button no sabia por cuanto tiempo, pero seguramente el tiempo suficiente para que foxy aun se quedara quieto.

Ya marcando las 2:00am la tensión ahora si se aumento un poco ya que Bonnie y chica se colocaron un poco agresivos ya llegando a las puertas, la suerte era es que mantenerlos encerrados un rato en esas anteriores salas les ayudaba ahorrar la energía principal de la sala. En eso Button solo se le ocurrió usar la energía que le quedaba de los dispositivos para seguir reproduciendo el sonido en pirate cove para que foxy se quedara quieto o se calmara que al parecer daba resultado y en caso de los demás usaban las puertas para mantenerlos afuera de la sala y así lo hicieron.

Aunque la tensión no bajaba tampoco al parecer ya no podía aumentar gracias a la idea del potrillo, aunque tampoco podía creer que el juego cambie de dinámica o de reglas tan misteriosamente poniendo el juego mas peligroso de lo que era. Hasta que se escucho otra grabación y en plena trabajo que impresiono a los potrillos, entonces decidieron escucharlo pero no iban a dejar su respectiva tarea ya que posiblemente sea una distracción para que los animatronicos atacaran:

"Grabacion Oculta: que que hecho…. yo no yo no….. queria hacerlo, lo siento, ahora siento dolor lo que hice por morder a esa niña" –terminada la grabación.

Fue una grabación rápida al parecer pero en eso Button pudo comprender que posiblemente sea la mordida del 87 ya que esta vez no dijo niño, pero tampoco no iba a comenzar a reflexionar en estos momento cuando los animatronicos estuvieran acechando. Al ser las 3:00am con 55% de bateria la reproducción de música en pirate cove ya había terminado y solo le quedaba 1 palo de la energía de aplicación, así que decidió mejor ahorrarlo cuando sean las 5:00am. Después regreso al método normal de solo vigilar el show stague y el pirate cove, mientras sweetie belle vigilaba las puertas de cualquier aparición de Bonnie o de chica.

La concentración y el instinto de supervivencia eran dos cosas fundamentales para pasar las 5 noches en este juego y los potrillos hacían lo posible para ahorrar suficiente energía y así ganar la noche. Llegando las 4:00am con 45% chica y Bonnie se habían como que calmado un poco, aunque claro sus actitudes siempre podían variar en sentidos ilógicos, aun Button seguía viendo a foxy para que por lo menos se quedara quieto, pero también verlo mucho implicaría que se podía escapar así que intentaba no verlo demasiado y también vigilaba a freddy para que se quedara quieto aunque por si fuera poco freddy rara veces se mueve en la noche 2 así que era un paso clave y ventajosa para ganar la noche. En eso cuando observo de nuevo el pirate cove, foxy se había escapado así que le indico a sweetie que cerrara la puerta para que no pudiera entrar, pero como siempre toco la puerta gastando 15% de energía dejándolos con 30% de energía pero igual ya se sabia con seguridad que era posible ganar la 2da noche.

Ya marcando las 5:00am Button aprovecho y uso lo ultimo que quedaba de energía de los dispositivos para reproducir la música en pirate cove y así foxy no pudiera calmarse y no salir, mientras que sweetie podía mantener a Bonnie y chica fuera de alcance. A pocos minutos del final de nuevo se escucho el teléfono así que dejo que hablara

"Grabacion Antigua 1976: Bien ya cree a dos muñecos de color dorado, uno es un oso que será llamado Fredbear que seria la mascota oficial del restaurante y otro es un conejo que lo llamare springbonnie, bien también les cree unas funciones particulares, ambos puede usarse en un modo de función normal que pueden moverse e interactuar en libertad y otro seria la funcion traje que significa que las personas pueden usarlos como trajes en caso que la funcion normal falle o por eventos importantes" –fin de la grabación que al mismo tiempo termino la noche 2 y telestransportando a Button y sweetie al The Corridor Dark Fright, notaron que los niños fantasmas y las demás conversaban de algo no tan importante, no quisieron molestarlos y solo se sentaron por unos min para descansar.

—Uf eso estuvo algo tenso –expreso Button

—Si que lo fue –dijo sweetie, luego de unos minutos se recupero aquella fuerza y siguieron con la misión.

—Bien sigamos –indico Button y en eso se posiciono en la siguiente casilla y como mismo apareció judgfear.

—Nivel 63# Five Night at Freddy Night 3 prosigan –dicho esto los potrillos fueron teletransportados a la oficina. Y por supuesto comenzo a sonar la grabación.

"Halo? halo?, me alegra que ustedes hayan pasado la 2da noche y al parecer saben manejar los dispositivos, les dare un consejo en cuanto al dispositivo de música no funciona en toda las salas, solo en algunas especificas, en cuanto al de cerradura solo pueden usarlo en 2 salas cual sea, y el dispositivo de iluminación no se si lo han notado pero a veces hay como interferencia en las cámaras volviéndolo borroso y entonces es necesario iluminar. Bueno eh otra cosa que queria decirles es que se agregaron nuevas salas que se conectan en cada pasillo, el de la izquierda están la CAM 8A# (Paseo izquierdo) CAM 9# (La zona dorada) donde esta el animatronico Fredbear y en la derecha están la CAM 8B# (Paseo Derecho) CAM 10# (Almacén). Estos animatronicos fueron sacados de la franquicia anterior para no perderlos y posiblemente usarlos en algún momento. Bueno sin nada mas que decir que pasen buenas noches" Terminada la grabación.

Ya a las 12:00am seguían con la misma estrategias que usaban para ganar esta noche espeluznante, entonces Button aprovecho y vio las nuevas cámaras que instalararon y era cierto, había una sala donde todo era dorado que era la zona dorada, había una silla al final del cámara, con muchos afiches y dibujos del animatronico Fredbear (golden freddy) y ahí mismo estaba el animatronico dorado en una posición como si estuviera muerto o desactivado pero posiblemente puede ser que se active y comenzara a atacar, esta zona dorada también tenia un pasillo que se llamaba paseo izquierdo que era un pasillo mas pequeño que el otro y era conectada con este mismo, en cambio el otro pasillo del paseo derecho era un poco mas angosto que el otro lado pero igual lo suficiente para que uno pudiera pasar por ahí, y también la cámara donde estaba el almacen donde estaba un conejo dorado pero en mal estado que es llamado springbonnie pero posiblemente también este pudiera activarse.

Ya marcando la 1:00am Button activo la reproducción de música en pirate cove para que foxy se quedara quieto y así darle tiempo para poder vigilar mas seguido a freddy ya que en esta noche es activo, en cambio chica y Bonnie esta vez iban hacer mas agresivos que nunca pero sabían como mantenerlos en control y así ahorrar energía, pero solo no solo tenían que preocuparse por ellos también de los otros dos animatronicos que estaban en las otras salas, pero por el momento ellos aun seguían inmóviles poniendo al potrillo algo nervioso por la ausencia de estos y no saber muy bien como es su ataque. Mientras sweetie belle vigilaba muy seguido las puertas encendiendo primeramente la luz y si estaban trancaba la puerta inmediatamente ya que a veces podían bloquearlo y eso que aun la noche aun no acaba. Ya siendo las 2:00am con 61% de batería la tensión esta vez era mas alta, ya que chica y Bonnie venían un poco mas seguido a las puertas y haciendo gastar energía, y a veces era necesario no usar la cámara para no seguir gastando mas energia, pero eso implicaría que la reproducción de la música se acabe o que freddy comenzara a moverse y es muy difícil verlo ya que se esconde en la oscuridad, por ahora los nuevos animatronicos aun no se han movido pero si por si acaso se mueven no podrían saber como son sus tácticas de ataque y todo eso.

Cuando el reloj marco las 3:00am a media hora de terminar el juego tenían mayores problemas de lo que pudieron estar esperando, tenían a penas 40% de energía y cualquier error podría gastarla toda y hacer que freddy ataque terminando la partida, chica y Bonnie eran mas agresivos de lo normal, por ahora aun foxy no atacaba así que podían contar con un poco de suerte de que este no restara mas batería, en eso Button se le ocurrió una idea aprovechando que aun tenia 4 palos de la energía de aplicación, espero que chica y Bonnie se fueran de los pasillos y que estuvieran en los otros lugares y cuando ocurrió aprovecho y cerro los pasillos del este y oeste, para que ellos no pudieran estar y así no llegaran a la oficina para seguir gastando batería y foxy tampoco pudiera hacer nada para atacar, al parecer daba resultado hasta que la emoción bajo cuando se escucho una voz profunda muy similar a la de freddy pero este hacia como una interferencia rara, así que vio el show stague pero aun freddy no se había movido sino fue el quien esta haciendo el ruido, hasta que recordó de Fredbear, fue a vigilar rápido la zona dorada y este había abandonado su sitio, y se escucho que alguien corria así que mando a su amiga a cerrar la puerta izquierda para que este no entrara, y también el silencio se fue cuando también se escucho como un rasgado metalico que provenía de la otra parte, en eso Button supuso que era springbonnie e indico a sweetie que cerrara la otra puerta puerta y así sentirse seguro

El reloj marco las 4:00am y aun las puertas seguían cerradas y le quedaban 19% de batería, como iban a resistir esta noche, en eso Button observo que los gold animatronicos habían regresados a sus puestos así que mando a sweetie belle abrir las puertas nuevamente y seguir con los demás, pero aun Button estaba seguro de esto, los gold animatronics pueden volver acechar de nuevo y gastar la batería que quedaba, así que uso por ultimo los dos palos que le quedaban de la energía de aplicación para usar las cerraduras de cada pasillo y así Bonnie, ni chica ni foxy ni freddy pudieran molestarlos, y así pudieran estar solo alerta de golden freddy y springbonnie, y como se predijo Fredbear y springbonnie se volvieron a mover y se dirigían a la oficina, así que cerraron ambas puertas para que no pudieran pasar, pasaron varios min sin usar la cámara para no gastar mucho y los gold animatronic volvieron a su puestos. Ya el reloj había marcado las 5:00am y con 8% de batería así que abrieron la puerta e intentaron ahorrar lo mas posible hasta que se gasta y solo quedarse quieto para que freddy tomara su tiempo y así ganar la 3era noche. Chica y Bonnie esta vez ya no eran ya agresivos pero freddy ya se había movido haciendo su risa profunda y aterradora eso les podía dificultar ganar la noche y por si fuera poco ya no tenían de la energía de aplicación para calmar a foxy y este podría salir en cualquier momento, con 5% de batería a Button con la ultima idea y de esperanza de ganar mando a su amiga trancar solo la puerta derecha y solo dejar la izquierda y no hicieron nada hasta que se gastara por completo la betaria, era una decisión muy difícil y riesgado pero tampoco no tenían opción, en eso sono de nuevo el teléfono otra vez sin darle importancia solo dejanron que hiciera el mensaje.

"Grabacion Antigua 1980: ya cree otros cuatros animatronicos para darle mas diversión al restaurante, una es una gallina, otro un conejo, otro un zorro y el otro un oso, pero estos los usare en otros casos de eventos o fiestas, por ahora utilizare a Fredbear y springbonnie" –terminada la grabación.

Ya siendo 1% de batería se escucho en el pasillo izquierdo alguien corriendo hacia aca, podría ser Fredbear o foxy, sweetie belle sintió algo de miedo y se fue con Button solo para abrazarlo y esperar que no pasara nada, pero tuvieron suerte esta vez la batería se gasto a tiempo de lo pudieran atacar y al mismo tiempo el reloj marco la 6:00am de la mañana ganando esta tensa noche y llevándolos a The Corridor Dark Fright, al llegar estaban algo exhaustos fue una noche abrumadora y complicada, sin pedir ayuda a los demás que aun al parecer charlaban esperaron otros 5min y luego los potrillos fueron a la siguiente casilla.

—Nivel 64# Five Night at Freddy Night 4 comiencen –indico judgfear y fueron llevados a la oficina. Como siempre se escucha el teléfono para dejar su grabación.

"Halo halo?, guao han llegado a la 4ta noche bien hecho, rapidito eh queria comentarles que ahora es agregado otra cámara nueva en el establecimiento la CAM 11# (Sotano), donde ahí esta un dispensador de energía, podran recargar la energía de la oficina o la de aplicación, es importante señalar que es usado 2 veces y ya, espero lo usen bien, me han informado también que Fredbear y springbonnie están aquí porque el otro establecimiento quedo en quiebra y claro como dije la noche anterior pudiéramos usarlo para algo ¿no?, bueno esto es todo nos vemos mañana buenas noches" –terminada la grabación.

A partir de la 12:00am la tensión era de grado normal osea chica y Bonnie como siempre salen de primero, por ahora no había complicaciones, Button seguía reproduciendo música en la cámara de foxy para que no se moviera y vigilar a freddy porque esta vez si no lo vigilaba seguido podría escapar y causar problemas, mientras que sweetie belle vigilaba ambas puertas en caso de señales de los animatronicos, por otro lado Button tenia que vigilar frecuentemente a Fredbear y springbonnie y escuchar con atención sus movimiento ya que era un paso clave para ganar. En eso Button verifico la nueva cámara que era la 10 donde al parecer había un dispensador de energía auxiliar, tenia un medidor de 2 cantidades, y dos botones diferentes, el verde tenia un mensaje " Bateria de la Ofinica" y el amarillo "Bateria de aplicación", el potrillo sabia que tenia que usar estos recursos en caso de emergencia ya que esta noche podría ser el factor fundamentar de querer usarlo.

Ya el reloj marcando las 1:00am con batería de 73% con aun 5 palos de la batería de aplicación, los potrillos tenían mas o menos dominado esta noche, como siempre Button vigilaba que la música en pirate cove no se acabara, vigilar frecuentemente a freddy y estar también alerta con Fredbear y springbonnie que en cualquier momento podrían ser de la suyas, mientras sweetie belle mantenía alejados a chica y a Bonnie de la oficina, en eso Button escuchos unos pasos aproximándose entonces ordeno a sweetie belle cerrar las puertas para que no pudieran pasar, y sin usar la cámara, paso pocos segundos y al parecer ya no estaban los gold animatronics, pero la tensión y el miedo aumentaron cuando Button escucho la risa profunda de freddy es decir que se había escapado de su sitio, y era malo la situación ya que freddy era muy difícil de ver en las cámaras y a pesar de usar el dispositivo de iluminación era imposible detectarlo, tampoco estaba seguro e poder cerrar el pasillo ya que no sabia su posición exacta, pero solo se riesgo y cerro ambos pasillos dejando a los animatronicos fuera de alcance de la oficina y solo dejando a Fredbear y springbonnie los acecharores en esos momento,en eso se escucho otra vez el teléfono, así que lo dejaron que repicara para que diera el misteriosos mensaje.

"Mensaje Oculto: Lo siento …..(Interferencia) estas desconectado hasta nuevo aviso no entiendo como alguien pudo morder tan gravemente a una niña, Clic Clock ahora estas apagado, lo lamento tampoco veras a tus amigos por un tiempo y espero que esto te haga reflexionar por lo que hiciste"-terminado el mensaje.

Button no entendió muy bien el mensaje el mensaje pero era obvio que tenia relación con el mordisco del 87. Pasaron varios min, la tensión no era nada buena para los potrillos que trabajaban por su vida para pasar la 4ta noche ya que springbonnie y Fredbear eran muy violentos y cada ratico tenían que estar cerrando las puertas y manteniendo cerrados en las otras salas a los demás animatronicos, eran las 4am y con 6% de energía, con un palito de la energía auxiliar, Button viendo esta situación no tuvo mas elección y uso la energía extra de la cámara 10 pero al vigilar dicha cámara se asusto por ver que estaba interfiriendo una cara ya muy conocida de hace niveles atrás que era la de puppet pero este era color gris sus mejillas, dibujos de los ojos azul griseado y los ojos llenos de sangre , en eso bajo la cámara y ahí mismo estaba puppet al frente de ellos pero como si fuera un fantasma sweetie belle ya viéndose muy asustada con la situación se fue donde Button para sentirse mas protejida pero sin mucho que hacer, pero en eso Button recordó que esto era similar cuando golden freddy aparecia así que subió la cámara y al bajarlo instataneamente puppet se fue frente de sus ojos, así que Button fue rápidamente a vigilar la cámara 10# y uso la energía de reserva para ambas energía, no llenaron mucho las energía pero se pensó que lo suficiente para ganar esta noche, con 23% de la batería y con 4 palos de la energía de aplicación los potrillos levantaron el animo y siguieron hasta completar la 4ta noche, pero antes de volver con sus compañeros otra vez se escucho el teléfono, no sabia si era necesario escucharlo ya que ganaron la noche pero igual lo hicieron para entender lo que iba a decir.

"Grabacion antigua 1984: después de lo ocurrido mejor que deje de ser gerente de este sitio, pero me da algo de nostalgia que cree estos muñecos para divertir a la gente, mejor que los regale a los demás franquicia para no perder esos recuerdos" –terminada la grabación

Los potrillos fueron llevados de nuevo a la The Corridor Dark Fright, aun al parecer los demás charlaban de temas no tan importantes, aprovecharon y descanzaron por unos 10 min para reponer las energías, luego fueron a la siguiente casilla y como siempre aparecia el sr de la muerte judgfear.

—Nivel 65# Five Night at Freddy Night 5, comiencen –los potrillos fueron llevados a la oficina, y como siempre se posicionaron esperando la llamada usual de todas las noches, pero por una razón no hubo grabación en esta noche.

Pero no le tomaron importancia y comenzaron con la 5ta noche, a penas empezando la 12:00am chica y Bonnie llegaron a los pasillos rápidamente, aunque aun no cerca de la puerta, Button reprodujo la música en la sala de foxy para que no se moviera, vigilando a freddy y por ultimo los gold animatronicos Fredbear y springbonnie, en eso el teléfono sono esta vez, así que pensaron que la grabación se atraso y entonces dejaron que señalaba el mensaje:

"Oigan si están oyendo esto, cof cof, es porque estoy muerto, … antes de (Interferencia de sonido) diablos no sabia que esta situación se iba a poner mas difícil (Interferencia de sonido) cof cof, no se si podre aguantar mas pero espero que los guardias decifre (Interferencia de sonido) deberían sililriririr de aquí, ya nouyuyuy es seguro estar en este siottiotiroie, alguien la bloquuwqouquqi a los anima (Interferencia de sonido) y no swnrew quien pudo ser…..bueno espero que logren pasar con vida la ultima noche yo intetare estar aquí todo lo que puedo, hasta luego me tengo que ir (Luego se escucho el grito de un animatronico cortando la grabación)." –terminado la grabación.

Después de ese inesperado mensaje, los potrillos siguieron con su actividad, ya eran las 1:00am con 67% de batería y aun con 5 palos de energía, en esta noche era muy inquietante y difícil mantener ahorrada la energía de la oficina ya que Bonnie y chica aparecían muy frecuentemente, Button hacia lo posible de mantener quieto a freddy, y estar pendiente de los gold animatronicos que por ahora no se han movido, en eso se escucho de nuevo el teléfono y dejando otra grabación:

"Mensaje Oculto: Mira lo que hiciste, ahora el tendrá que sufrir por tu culpa, todo es tu culpa…(La grabación se corta colocando otra voz muy familiar) yo yo sniff no quise hacerlo, lo siento hermanito (En eso se escucha como un sonido de un aparato del marcapaso era obvio que la grabación se hizo en un hospital) Lo siento ….(Hora de muerte)" –final de la grabación.

Los potrillos quedaron algo hipnotizados y asombrados por lo que acaban de oir, en eso despertaron del shock y se dieron cuenta que mientras escucharon los demás podrían estar muy cerca de ellos, en eso chica y Bonnie estaban en la puerta y tuvieron que cerrar rápidamente, eso gastara mucha batería y como si fuera poco Button paso por alto a foxy que salió rápidamente a la oficina y tocando la puerta para gastar mas la energía. Ya marcando apenas las 2:00am tenían a penas 37% de batería, era increíble la tensión y el instinto de supervivencia que se acumulo en esta noche, pero tampoco esto iba a quedar así, rápidamente Button fue a la cámara 10# para recargar la energía de la oficina, fue suerte que esta vez puppet no apareció en la cámara, aprovecho y recargo la energía dejando ahora con 51% de energía, no era tanto pero por lo menos posiblemente lo suficiente para sobrevivir la noche.

También tenían suficiente de la energía de aplicación por lo menos para hacer algo con los demás animatronicos, al parecer freddy aun se quedaba quieto en su sitio, eso le daba a los pequeños guardia el tiempo suficiente para cualquier ataque de susto de los demás, Button reprodujo la música en la pirate cove para que se quedara quieto pero al parecer Bonnie y chica aun queria dar pelea contra ellos, así que sweetie belle tenia que siempre prender la luz y cuando sea necesario cerrar las puertas. Cuando fueron las 3:00am de la mañana la tensión aun no pretendía bajar su grado de peligro, en eso se escucharon en las cámaras 9A# Y 9B# que alguien corría, que es alertado por Button y rápidamente mando a sweetie cerrar las puertas, mientras aprovecho cerro ambos pasillos para que los demás animatronicos no estorbaran y así ahorrar mas energía, en eso otro sonido llamo la atención de los potrillos que era otra vez el teléfono repicando para otro posible mensaje.

"Mensaje Oculto:Hip creo que me siento mal por hip dentro, ahora el esta en hip, aaaaaaaaah tuve que haber llegado a tiempo, mi caeza es un laberinto sin fin hip, eh creo que ahora sere guardia jejejejeje, talvez me consiga amigos para acompañar hip mi dolor, me pregunto que se sintiria estar dentro de un hip animatronico, ¿seria genial para mis amigos? Y que tal si hip, no eso no lo debería ser, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah este dolor de cabeza me esta volviendo loco, y que tal si vale la pena intentarlo jejejejejejej, después de todo la vida es una basura" –terminada el mensaje.

Button y sweetie no entendieron lo que quiso decir este mensaje pero lo mas probable es que se trataba de alguien que se volvió psicópata o loco como quieran llamarlo, siguiendo con su trabajo aun la tensión no queria minimizarse a lo mucho, a lo lejos se escuchaban los ruidos de los animatronicos afuera de los pasillos por intentar entrar, y los animatronicos gold seguían aun no querían alejarse del sitio, dejando ahora con 23% de batería. El reloj marco las 4:00am y a este punto ahora si hubo variedades de interferencia en la cámara y difilcutaba ver bien a los animatronicos, en eso se escucho a freddy aproximarse y ya que esta noche era bien complicada de pasar y se estaba agotando las energias, las herramientas y de paso las estrategias para sobrevivir, solo a Button se le ocurrió cerrar la puerta derecha así ni chica ni freddy ni springbonnie podría entrar dejando solo estar alerta de los demás aunque no era la idea mas maravillosa del mundo sabiendo que igual gastaba energía rápidamente, ya con 11% de energía que le sobraba Button uso el ultimo energía de reserva para este dejándolo con 37% de energía, aunque claro la energía de aplicación fue gastada completamente solo dejando las puertas y la cámaras como sus ultimas herramientas.

El reloj al fin marco la ultima hora las 5:00am pero entonces algo terrible ocurrió las luces de toda la pizzería comenzaron a fallar dejando a oscuras toda zona, pasillo y sala de la pizzería excepto la oficina, así no podrían saber si foxy o Fredbear podrían escapar en cualquier momento, en un rato de desesperación Button solo se le ocurrió mandar a cerrar la puerta al no saber que podría ocurrir, solo pudieron observar como la batería se consumía rápidamente dejando en 9% y en eso sweetie belle se asusto por otro sonido que se escucho que era el teléfono pero este sonaba mas fuerte de lo normal y solo se escucho un terrible y rápida oración: "Morir en el fuego" en eso las luces se tornaron de color gris oscuro y en el piso apareció una sombra al principio solo se vio pequeña pero rápidamente comenzo a emerger de el una criatura que apenas se le veía los atemorizantes ojos rojos bañados con sangre negra y este observo a los asustadisos potrillos y estos sin saber como defenderse, en eso otros ojos aparecieron en otras partes y en eso la capa oscura que lo cubria se comenzo a disipar dejando al descubrierto a "Manonitrap", chica y Bonnie eran las extremidades inferiores de la quimera mostrando sus caras ensagrentado y replediendo un olor a mucosidad y a podrido, pero esta vez la parte que le respondia chica también tenia como un cañon de color amarillo dorado y en la de Bonnie tenia un lanzador con guitarras oxidadas.

El tronco era de color griseado con partes rotas pero aun se veria el endoesqueleto en buen estado, las extremidades superiores eran de foxy y freddy, el de la izquierda de foxy cargando una espada pirata dañado y oxidado pero aun ilustraba ese brillo que simbolizaba que aun tenia filo, y el de la derecha freddy sosteniendo un micrófono que reproducía terribles ondas expansivas, y la cabeza solo se mostraba el endoesqueleto de modelo cuadrado y al parecer salía sangra de la nada. Este se acerco a los potrillos y estos solo se abrazaron.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW- gritaron sweetie y Button al mismo tiempo y al parecer manonitrap no tendría compasión.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Bueno chicos esto fue todo espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y saluden a Serena Animal Fox Kechunt y a fandeashyserena**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA BYE BYE**


	13. 12 La Union contra la muerte

**Hola chicos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo su autor themoon1997 con un nuevo capitulo para esta historia de aventura y de terror asi que a comenzar.**

Titulo: La amistad que trasciende a la muerte

Género: Terror, Fantasía, irrealidad, Misterio y Adventura

Autor: Themoon1997

 _Capitulo 12: La Unión contra la muerte_

La quimbera de animatronicos combinados "Manonitrap" se acercaba lentamente hacia los potrillos mostrando sus dientes y preparando sus demás armas de ataque, esta vez ni button ni sweetie belle no tenían con que defenderse, estaban entre las cuerdas sin nadie cercano para ayudarles, solo siguieron abrazados y botando unas lágrimas de desesperación de saber que nadie los salvaría de esta situación. En eso Manonitrap estaba listo para usar la espada pirata de foxy hasta que de repente se escuchó una voz en el cual sweetie belle reconocio que era su hermana y las chicas que habían entrado al nivel junto a los niños fantasma. En eso twilight lanzo un rayo de energía contra el animatronico pero este lo pudo desviar rápidamente usando la espada pirata. Como contraataque aumento la frecuencia de su micrófono para desconcentrar a ellos. Pero en eso button solo uso lo que tenia al tanto, agarrando la cámara y lanzándolo en dirección al microfono haciendo que este lo soltara, lo suficiente para que luego raimbow volara con fuerza hacia la quimbera golpeando fuertemente el brazo izquierdo destruyéndolo completamente, y en eso twilight aprovecho y lanzo otro rayo hacia la cabeza partiéndolo y este instantáneamente desapareció. En eso sweetie fue abrazar a su hermana y esta al mismo tiempo también la abrazo sin poder aguantar de soltar unas lagrimas, después de unos min.

—¿Rarity, pero como rayos entraron? –pregunto algo confundida sweetie belle

—Bueno cariño, se tardaron mucho en aparecer y en eso sentí un mal presentimiento de que estabas en peligro, asi que les dije que fueramos inmediatamente –explico rarity.

—Oh bueno –dijo sweetie belle agradeciendo a su hermana

—Que bueno que llegamos a tiempo- comento rarity. En eso todos fueron al The Corridor Dark Fright. Y en eso button piso la siguiente casilla para seguir.

—Nivel 66# "Mundo cupkake "pero aquí cambiara algo la cosa–explico judgfear

—¿Como que? –pregunto pinkie pie

—A partir de aquí habla una ruleta para escoger al que ira y de paso será en pareja –explico judgfear apareciendo una ruleta de color rojo oscuro y cada pedazo estaba la figura de cada pony con al parecer un compañero que era los niños muertos; twilight con brandy, pinkie con fredderish, raimbow con Bart, applejack con Alfred, fluttershy con oliv y Rarity esta vez con sweetie belle y con Button.- Y esta vez le toca a- en eso la ruleta giro rápidamente hasta detenerse con la pareja de fluttershy con oliv, esta vez oliv como que sufrió un cambio siendo esta vez un ser vivo cosa que impresionaron a todos, pero posiblemente era temporal por el momento, en eso fueron teletrasnportado hacia el nivel. Al llegar las dos al nivel correspondiente el panorama era de color amarillo oscuro, las ventanas y paredes lo mismo, sin casi visibilidad, en eso apareció como una caja con una de un cupkake.

—Q-que e-es e-eso? –pregunto algo asustada fluttershy.

—Pues no lo se –dijo oliv, la niña lo agarro y en eso encendieron muchas antorchas amarillas apareciéndose muchos cupkake, ellas no entendían que debían hacer así que fluttershy por instinto quiso agarrar el cupkake y en eso se volvió luz dirigiéndose a la caja que sostenía oliv en forma de cupkake. Entonces las dos llegaron a una conclusión que debían recoger todos los cupkake para ganar.

Entonces comenzaron revisar en cada pasillo o rincón recolectando los cupkakes que se encontraban, no sabían cuantos tenían que buscar pero valía la pena en intentar en este mundo. En eso se escucharon como unos ruidos de interferencias muy cerca de ellas y al voltearse se vieron cara a cara con chica, mediante esta situación fluttershy ya sentía pánico de este lugar pero tampoco era momento de miedo así que insistió con oliv que se montara sobre ella para mejor estrategia. Es entonces que fluttershy comenzo a volar para así perder a chica fuera de su alcance para seguir recolectando cupkakes, pero esto fue solo el principio, en eso mientras ella volaba se escucho otra interferencia cerca de ellas y de ahí apareció de repente nightmare chica, en eso fluttershy tuvo que retroceder pero luego oliv le advirtió que ahí venia chica es decir estaban acorraladas pero entonces fluttershy se le ocurrió una idea, espero que las dos animatronicos se acercaran mas hasta que fluttershy lanzo a oliv al otro lado y al mismo tiempo voló para así provocar un choque entre esos monstruos y así perderlos de vista. Luego siguieron buscando los demás cupkakes para terminar el nivel, es decir no era un nivel tan complicado pero tampoco era para confiarse de sus capacidades.

Siguieron con la misión de recolectar cupkakes, hasta que oliv volteo hacia atrás y en eso observo que están siendo atacadas por cupkakes de fuego, así que se monto de nuevo con la pegaso y esta volvió a volar para alejarse de cualquier cosa que las este atacando pero de repente mientras volaba apareció frente de ella phamton chica haciendo asustar a la pegaso amarilla y perdiendo el afán de volar cayendo hasta piso y lastimándose la ala izquierda. De cualquier modo sin poder volar fluttershy no se rindió para fracasar en este nivel y siguieron con el camino para seguir recolectando los cupkakes a toda rapidez. Hasta llegar en un momento que estaban perdidas porque ya no visualizaban mas cupkakes, así que fluttershy no tuvo otra opción, cogió a su compañera y comenzo a volar a pesar de la dificulta que le llevaba hasta llegar a lo mas alto del sitio y se dieron cuenta que era un laberinto pero en eso oliv visualizo unos cupkakes ahí a lo lejos y de ahí fluttershy fue directamente hasta ese sitio para seguir recolectanto y cuando supusieron de agarrar el ultimo cupkake de ahí apareció una llave de color amarilla con un diseño de pizza. Así que oliv lo agarro y de ahí fueron teletrasnportadas al The Corridor Dark Fright como señal de haber ganado el nivel. Y aun así oliv aun conservaba su forma viva. En eso los demás fueron donde ellas para ver como estaban y solo fluttershy les dijo que solo se lastimo un poco la ala pero nada mas. Sin mas que perder Button se hizo cargo de tocar la siguiente casilla y de ahí apareció judgfear.

—Nivel 67# "El mundo con y sin reflejos" –en eso la ruleta fue girada otra vez hasta detenerse en la pareja de applejack y Alfred.

—Al parecer nos toca –indico applejack preparándose por lo que viene.

—Tu lo has dicho –comento Alfred y de ahí este también cambio a su forma viva cual hizo ponerlo feliz.

Luego los dos fueron teletransportados al nivel preparado para ellos, al entrar se dieron cuenta que ahora estaban en puestos diferentes la cual los separaba un vidrio transparente, Alfred entonces tuvo una linterna para iluminar y applejack un martillo, y cada puesto los conducían en recorrido distinto, el de applejack iba hacia la derecha y el de Alfred hacia la izquierda así que los fueron en su propio camino y en eso les llamo la atención unas clases de espejos grandes y ahí mismo se veian los dos frente a frente a pesar de estar separados así que dedujieron que así podrían guiarse en donde estaban. En una de ellas applejack vio en el reflejo a golden freddy que al parecer queria salir del espejo y atraparla pero en eso la granjera recordó el martillo que llevaba y rompió el espejo desvaniendo al animatronico al mismo tiempo para Alfred apareció frente a el golden freddy y sin saber que hacer solo uso la linterna para espantarlo así correr, cada vez que le iluminaba se quedaba quieto por un momento así volvia a perseguirlo.

Mientras que applejack seguía caminando para revisar cada espejo para ver el punto exacto de su compañero y de ahí visualizo a que era perseguido por golden freddy, de ahí otro espejo que observo apareció golden freddy pero versión vieja de FNAF 2 y este también queria salir del espejo para poderla atrapar así que uso el martillo para destruir el espejo y así alejarse del peligro, pero al mismo tiempo que se rompió donde estaba Alfred apareció ese mismo animatronico frente a el, pero pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, pero ahora tenia que estar pendiente con dos animatronicos que lo querían atacar. Mientras tanto applejack estaba en una zona donde había espejos de varias formas y de ahí emergían nightmares Fredbear en todos los espejos, así que applejack intento romper los espejos pero estos a pesar de romperse aun no los alejaba de ella y de paso el vidrio roto se restauraba solamente así que la granjera tomo fuerza y comenzo a correr a toda velocida evitando a los animatronicos del espejo en eso vio un nightmare Fredbear en particular que este era mas pequeño y de versión mas agradable en un espejo pequeño y redondo así que lo destruyo para ver que efecto podría ocasionar y de ahí todos los espejos se quebraron y dejando rastros de sangre en todas partes.

En eso mientras Alfred corria apareció nightmare Fredbear detrás de los demás pero este era mas veloz que los otros dos así que Alfred intento acelerar su paso y iluminándolos para hacerlos retroceder lo suficiente, hasta que giro en un rincón y a lo lejos vio a la pony granjera también correr y de ahí vieron otro pasadiso cerca de ellos así que fueron hacia esa cámara y de ahí applejack vio un botón y al presionarlo apareció una puerta cerrando la cámara en donde ellos estaban y de ahí apareció una llave de diseño dorado y con un moño azul, applejack al cogerlo fueron teletransportados al The Corridor Dark Fright ganando por fin el juego. En eso los demás los esperaba y al poder ver que llegaron fueron tras ellos para preguntarles como les fue. Después de unos minutos Button de nuevo presiono para el siguiente nivel.

—Nivel 68# "Mundo de sonidos" –luego la ruleta volvió a girar hasta pararse en la pareja de pinkie con fredderish

—Yupi!, ahora nos toca –comento emocionada pinkie.

—Vale, entonces a prepararnos –dijo el niño con vestidura marrón, instantáneamente también cambio a su forma viva para jugar.

En eso fueron teletransportados a un lugar que era oscuro y a penas habían velas para iluminar el sitio pero no lo suficiente, de ahí pinkie vio una nota en el piso que decía "Sigue la canción de freddy para salir de la mazmorra, ten cuidado cada vez que avancen habrá sonidos para distraerte y otros ruidos que quedan permanente para dificulta la situación, así aparecer los monstruos oscuros de esta cámara". En eso se comenzo a escuchar la canción de freddy fazbear que provenían de algún sitio pero su melodía aun era debil así que comenzaron a caminar poco a poco para buscar su origen. En eso se toparon con 3 puertas una a la izquierda otra a la derecha y una en el centro, y el sonido al parecer venia de cualquier dirección pero también tenia que tener un truco. Así que pinkie se aproximo un poco mas y en eso escucho que la central tenia interferencia y en la izquierda se oía la risa profunda de freddy, cambio que la izquierda no se escuchaba nada así que fueron por la izquierda y de aho llegaron a otra cámara donde estaban otras tres puertas del mismo modo.

Pero esta vez se escuchaban unos ruidos de teléfonos sonando al mismo tiempo dificultando un poco la audición, pero igual pinkie intento buscar la puerta correcta, la puertas derecha e izquierda se escuchaban a penas como que alguien estaba llorando, y la central por lo difícil que fuera no se escucho nada. Así que prosiguieron en esa puerta y al parecer era la correcta, de ahí hubo otra cámara pero esta vez solo tenia 1 puerta pero al acercarse se escucho un sonido super agudo que dañaba los tímpanos de la poni rosa y de fredderick también, pero solo intentaron ignorarlo pero cada vez que se acercaban el ruido era mas fuerte de lo normal así que tuvieron que correr para alejarse de ahí. Llegando a la siguiente cámara había 5 puertas y en eso aparecieron al frente de ellos freddy, toy freddy, freddy versión antigua, nightmare freddy y phamton freddy, y estos desde su cuerpo reprendía ondas de sonidos provocándolos retroceder del sitio.

Pero en eso a fredderish saco su micrófono y comenzo a cantar, esa desafinada melodía del niño hizo que los animatronicos se destruyeran y en eso desaparecieron 4 puertas dejando una sola concluyendo que esa era la correcta. Siguiendo avanzando y de ahí se escuchaba mejor la canción de freddy sabiendo que estaban cerca, en eso estaban en otra cámara y esta tenia una puerta pero cerca de ellos habían como unos altavoces externos grandes cosa que confundió un rato pero igual fueron a correr pero en eso las altavoces se activaron para provocar una terrible melodía que les afecto a pinkie y fredderish demasiados casi dejándolos sin capacidad de audición, así que fueron lentos a ver si es que se activaban por una serie de ruido y era al parecer era así, no se activaban si ellos no hacían ruido a caminar y estos quedaron desactivados hasta llegar a la puerta y de ahí la canción de freddy estaba mas fuerte y ahí mismo vieron una cajita musical y al frente de ellos apareció una llave de color marron en diseño de un micrófono y de ahí fueron teletransportados a The Corridor Dark Fright.

Llegaron con algo de cansancio y de paso con problemas de audición pero al parecer paso por unas horas, los demás fueron con ellos y al parecer aun todo estaba bien a pesar de los peligros que habían. Pero aun la aventura no había terminado.

 **Continuara.**

 **Bueno chicos esto fue todo por este momento, espero que le sigan gustando y sigan comentando que así tengo entusiasmo para seguir haciéndolo. Saluden a fandeashyserena y Serena fox.**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	14. 13 Judgfear part 1: La trasnformacion

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí themoon1997 con otro capitulo de "La amistad que transciende a la muerte", Para aclararlos publique dos capítulos de una vez para compensar el atraso de la semana pasada. Así que comencemos**

Titulo: La amistad que trasciende a la muerte

Género: Terror, Fantasía, irrealidad, Misterio y Adventura

Autor: Themoon1997

 _Capitulo 13: Judgfear I: Trasnformacion_

Después de un largo descanso Button, sweetie, los niños y las guardianas de la armonía siguieron con la aterradora aventura para poder salir de este mundo. Button como siempre toca la siguiente casilla para continuar

—Nivel 69# "Mundo del Pasadiso "- en eso como siempre la ruleta gira hasta que se paro en la pareja de twilight con brandy, como se esperaba brandy también cambia a la forma viva, luego las dos fueron al nivel que les toca.

Al llegar a su propio nivel estaban en una especie de zona oscura donde estaba varias caraberas que estaban en filas en varias maneras, formando caminos para que alguien pasara, muchas caraberas también iluminaban en tres tipos de colores, azul oscuro, verde oscuro y morado oscuro, mas delante de ellas habían tres puertas que tenían tres símbolos, uno era un conejo, otro un hombre y otro una casa, cosa que confundió a la princesa de la amistad, a comenzar a caminar apareció frente a ellas dos lámparas y en eso hubo un leve quejigo y de ahí apareció toy Bonnie moviéndose solo adelante y hacia atrás, que reprendía una luz morado, mas adelante aparece old Bonnie este al parecer no reprendía de una luz y este se movía más lento que toy Bonnie moviéndose también de adelante hacia atrás y aun mas adelante estaba nightmare Bonnie haciendo un ruido muy extraño como si fuera de peligro y este se movía en circulo sin salirse de las caraberas. Para twilight este nivel era muy raro de verdad, pero entonces dio a enterder que posiblemente hay que evitar a los animatronicos y llegar a las puertas.

Brandy y twilight comenzaron a caminar usando la linterna para avanzar en el camino e intentar evitar a los animatronicos, en eso la niña puso la mirada en algo que brillaba con fuerza y visualizar mejor era un fragmento del aparecer un rompecabeza entonces fue corriendo hacia el y este tenia como un dibujo un triangulo pero este estaba incompleto, así que decidió guardarlo y alcanzar a twilight que esta estaba intentando resolver el misterio de las puertas, pero antes de que llegara con ella vio otro brillo cerca de donde esta toy Bonnie y al evitar al muñeco vio que era otro fragmento de rompecabeza, y esta al parecer se unia con la otra parte que encontró terminando el triangulo que al parecer parecía el techo y también había un circulo amarillo que posiblemente era el sol, en eso brandy noto otro brillo que estaba cerca de nightmare bonnie y decidió también buscarlo y este fragmento se unía con la parte del sol, este ahora tenia como un árbol y el césped ya teniendo casi completado el pequeño rompecabeza hasta que detrás de ella apareció nightmare Bonnie pero antes de que la pequeña comenzara a gritar comenzo a sentir como si volara y era que twilight uso su magia para recatarla y poniéndola encima de ella y alejándose del lugar y llegando por fin a las puertas con cada figura, pero en eso brandy saco el rompecabeza y este al parecer se unia con el símbolo de la cabeza comenzando a brillar dicha puerta y abriéndose para poder avanzar. En eso las dos entraron para seguir y solo encontraron un cofre al frente de ella.

—¿Un cofre? –dijo brandy

—¿Sera un truco? –pregunto algo confundida twilight

—Posiblemente- añadió brandy.

Twilight sin pensar un poco fue directamente al cofre y al abrirlo había una llave morada con diseño de una guitarra y de ahí volvieron al The Corridor Dark Fright. Continuamente Button piso la siguiente casilla para avanzar al otro nivel. Como siempre aparece Judgfear para indicar el nivel.

—Nivel 70# "Mundo Pirata" –instantáneamente la ruleta gira hasta parar en la pareja de raimbow con Bart, este también cambia a su modo vivo.

—Genial ahora nos toca- dijo raimbow con emoción.

—Eh si- comento bart.

Luego los dos fueron teletransportados a su nivel indicado, el mundo era de color rojo y tenían muchos retratos de foxy el pirata de ahí se vio dos objetos al frente de ellos, una espada pirata y una llave de metal, así que el niño pelirrojo agarro la llave mientras la pegaso agarra la dicha espada y de ahí se escucharon unos sonidos sombrios que provenía de varias partes y que al parecer se acercaba mas y mas. En eso se vieron muchos ojos rojos que brillaban en la inmensa oscuridad y entonces se revelaron que eran muchos nightmare foxys mostrando espadas que salian de su brazo en sentido que estaban listos para una batalla. Es entonces que raimbow uso sus alas y agarro la espada pirata y fue a lanzarse con ellos destruyendo a cada uno con facilidad, no obstante de ahí surgió otro nightmare foxy de color dorado teniendo 2 espadas afiladas, pero para la pegaso fue fácil desarmar con rapidez sus armas y acabando con el, de ahí apareció otra llave de metal y Bart fue a recogerla.

Pero en ese instante se escucho otro ruido sombrío pero mucho mas siniestro que el anterior y en eso aparecieron ordas de foxy Old y mangles junto con espadas que los bloqueaban de al frente y detrás, osea no tenían escapatoria y solo podían pelear, así que raimbow se preparo para el segundo "round", así que volo con sus alas para darle mejor ventaja y así atacar a los foxys, pero bart no sabia como defenderse frente a ellos ya que era muy pequeño para agarrar una espada como esa, pero eso observo una barra de metal con la punta afilada frente a el, del tamaño perfecto así que lo cogió y fue ayudar a rambow contra los foxys y mangles, era impresionante lo que podía ser un niño pequeño con un arma haciendo mucho al parecer, en menos de tres minutos fueron destruidos todos los foxys old y mangles, pero en eso apareció un foxy particular, tenia en la espalda partes de mangle, el cuerpo de este no poseía el traje rojo solo el endoesqueleto continuamente con el garfio, y la cabeza era mitad de foxy y mitad mangle sin obtener los ojos y saliendo sangre desde el interior y el tamaño de la quinmera era un poco mas grande aunque no hubo problema con la pareja genial de raimbow y bart acabándolo en un dos por tres y de ahí apareció otra llave de metal llevando 3 llaves en total.

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos muy rapidos y de paso un ruido de interferencia y en ese momento se vio unos ojos rojos aproximándose así que raimbow se preparo y espero que este se acercara, en eso el animatronic foxy al acercarse, rápidamente raimbow hizo una especie de giro junto con la espada creando un tipo de tornado cortante, Bart tuvo que sujetarse a un borde de la pared ya que eso podría cortarlo en varios de pedazos, en eso salieron varios foxys siendo triturados por el tornado echo por la pegaso, no paso tantos min y la acción al parecer había acabado. Claro que cuando raimbow se detuvo se sintió muy mareada por su maniobra pero efectivo para volver a obtener otra llave que salió de los escombros, Bart lo agarro y de ahí se sintió como el piso temblaba con mucha fuerza y surgió como una clase de pilar conteniendo un cofre adentro, en el cual tenia 4 cerraduras, continuamente los dos colocaron las llaves y los giraron al mismo tiempo y de ahí se abrió el cofre mostrando una llave de diseño pirata agarrándolo y así ganando el nivel fácilmente.

Al llegar con sus amigos (a) les conto que había obtenido una llave, al parecer cada una tenia una llave, solo faltaría la pareja de Rarity con su hermana y Button, entonces Button fue el encargado de pisar la siguiente casilla para continuar con el ilógico juego.

—Nivel 71 "Mundo de Globos" –de ahí aparece la ruleta y comienza a girar hasta parar hasta el ultimo grupo de Rarity y los dos potrillos.

—Buena suerte Rarity –comento twilight para animar a su amiga.

—Espero que lo logres –indico fluttershy.

—Animo ya estamos por lograr este mundo –añadio raimbow.

—Suerte caramelo y ustedes también –comento applejack abrazando a Rarity y dándole suerte a los potrillos.

—Gracias –agradecio la elegante unicornio

—Bueno solo faltaría una llave que es de tu nivel, así que ¡NO FALLES! –expreso de manera amenazadora la poni rosada hacia Rarity que esta se asusto un poco- Buena suerte- dijo pinkie con una sonrisa pero también haciendo señas con sus dedos (cascos) de que estare vigilándote.

Continuamente Rarity y los potrillos fueron teletrasnportado a un lugar mas grande, con mas espacio y estatura pero con poca visibilidad, pero en eso unas partes del piso fueron iluminado y ahí mismo aparecieron unos globos gigantes de colores creando un camino que conectaba con los pisos luminosos y haciendo varios recorridos y atajos que seguían un curso derecho. Para Rarity no entendía si tenían que pasar por esos globos ya que sospechaba que no eran flexibles, pero en eso sweetie belle fue a saltar donde los globos y si eran elásticos, osea que era seguro pasar.

Así que fueron a saltar globo por globo para ver que había más allá, el recorrido era demasiado largo, y hasta Rarity se estaba hartando de tanto saltar que llegaron en una cámara donde vieron con asombro a un niño de color blanco piel, al parecer era difícil ver el rostro ya que estaba boca abajo y de paso posiblemente estaba muerto, tenia el pelo gris oscuro y franela negra con rayas blancas, sosteniendo un cofre, Button y sweetie sabían que simbolizaba, ya anteriormente había pasado un acontecimiento similar a este pero igual no tenían otra cosa que hacer, así que lo tomaron y no hubo ninguna sorpresa, así que abrieron el cofre y encontraron una llave de color blanco con negro, pero en ese instante el niño comenzo a moverse asustando al grupo, y en eso mostro su cara con la mascara de puppet pero este mismo se quita la mascara y en verdad al parecer no estaba muerto.

—Hola me llamo marit –dijo el misterioso niño.

—Eh si hola ¿Quién eres tu? –pregunto Button muy confundido

— Soy un niño dha, estaba en la alma de puppet por mucho tiempo pero al parecer fui liberado –comento marit.

—Eh ok- comento Button aun mas confundido. En medio de la charla apareció debajo de ellos un portal que los suciono hasta aparecer de nuevo en The Corridor Dark Fright .

—Rarity volviste –dijo twilight al ver a su amiga.

—Si no fue tan difícil –dijo Rarity, en eso los niños vieron a marit y este fue corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Marit! –comento oliv a ver a su compañero.

—¿Chico ustedes también están vivos? –dijo marit.

—Si supongo –comento brandy.

—Miren una puerta –añadio pinkie viendo que una puerta se estaba moviendo hacia donde ellos estaban, hasta detenerse y al parecer tenían que colocar las 6 llaves que encontraron. Lentamente las ponis colocaron las llaves en cada ranura correspondiente y las giraron a ver que podría pasar. Pero en eso una voz siniestra y familiar se esucho.

—Gracias Ponis buajajajajaja –comento aquella voz espeluznante

—¿Qué? –Dicen todas

De repente apareció de la puerta Judgfear a gran velocidad provocando una ráfaga de poder, de ahí uso su magia para obtener las llaves, en ese momento judgfear brillo con intesidad su cuerno provocando una fuerza de oscuridad intensa, en eso las llaves comenzaron a tener forma de unas articulaciones del casi del color de este, los ojos del unicornio se colocaron rojos sin tener pupilas o el iris y las demás articulaciones comenzaron a unirse con su cuerpo trasnformandose en un tipo de monstruosidad, el monstruo ahora era del tamaño de un dragon adulto con piernas de color negra y rojo llenos de puas y garras afiladas, también tenia unas especies de brazos también con afiladas garras con color metal, el cuerpo tenia una especie de armadura con un fragmento en forma de ovalo color negro metalico en su pecho, la cola se había incrustado con otra cola mas grande y punteaguda y la cabeza era mas grande teniendo forma de un endoesqueleto pero esta vez de un unicornio obteniendo un cuerno mas grande e irregular y los ojos ahora solo se podían ver las pupilas rojas y desde su cuenca había signos de cables.

—Buajajaja gracias por ser tan tontas para caer en este plan –dijo triunfante judgfear con una voz mas grave y profundo de lo normal.

—Entonces hicimos esto por nada –dijo twilight algo molesta

—Claro que si princesa, pero para completar mi trasnformacion las necesito a ¡Ustedes!- expreso judgfear y de ahí uso su cola para sujetar a las guardianas de la armonía con fuerza y sin poder soltarse, dejando a sweetie y Button junto a los niños solos.

—AAAAAAAAAAAh suéltame bestia desconsiderada –ordeno Rarity muy molesta.

—Rayos su cola es muy fuerte, no nos podemos soltar- comento raimbow.

—¿Oh no y que haremos ahora?- expreso twilight viendo la situación que era inevitable hacer algo y de paso que las engañaron todo este tiempo.

—¡Rarity!-grito sweetie al ver a su hermana mayor en problemas.

—No te preocupes hermana intentaremos salir de esto – añadió Rarity.

—Oh enserio, creo que amas muy bien a tu hermanita ¿no?, que tal si la desaparesco de aquí –y de ahí el monstruo habrio su mandibula y de ahí genero una gran bola de fuego que las lanzo hacia los pequeños.

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito Rarity.

La bola de fuego no tardo en impactar en donde ellos estaban creando una gran onda de poder que se estremeció en toda la zona dejando solo escombro y sin señales de vida.

—¡SWEETIE BELLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –grito Rarity comenzando a llorar por la perdida de su querida hermanita, las demás también sintieron muy mal por lo que acaba de suceder.

—No se preocupe señorita Rarity estaras con tu hermana en muy poco tiempo- en eso el monstruo desapareció rápidamente dejando un silencio aterrador, o tal vez no?

En eso un brillo verde claro resplandio desde los escombros y de ahí aparecieron sweetie y Button juntos con los niños, al parecer sufrieron unas heridas leves pero otras algo grave pero por lo menos estaban vivos.

—Oh no y ahora que hacemos –dijo sweetie sintiéndose mal por no salvar a Rarity.

—Pues no lo se –dijo fredderish

—Button ¿que hacemos? –pregunto inquietante sweetie

—La verdad que tampoco se que hacer –dijo decepcionado Button.

 **CONTINUARA**


	15. 14 Jugdfear part 2: La verdad

Titulo: La amistad que trasciende a la muerte

Género: Terror, Fantasía, irrealidad, Misterio y Adventura

Autor: Themoon1997

 _Capitulo 14: Judgfear II: La Verdad_

Los potrillos y los niños no encontraban una solución clara de lo que podían hacer en estas circuntancia, la destrucción que había provocado judgfear al parecer daño las casilla y no se podían adelantar con las demás desactivas, así mismo como no avanzar.

—Oh genial y ¿ahora que? –dijo desesperada sweetie belle.

—Creo que esta vez no se que podemos hacer las casillas están dañadas así que no podremos avanzar –comento Button.

—Pero pero, hay que intentar algo- insistió sweetie belle para animar el animo, pero al parecer la situación era critica para seguir con la situación, sweetie belle por otra parte no queria rendirse buscaba la manera recuperar a su hermana mayor.

—Que lastima que no se puede hacer nada- dijo fredderish

—Creo que yo les puedo ayudar- dijo una voz que sweetie reconoció y de ahí apareció una luz mostrando a Discord.

—¿Discord? –dijo Button viendo al draconecus

—Si pequeños soy yo ¡Discord el Dios del caos y que destruye la armonía y…. –pero en eso sweetie belle lo interrumpió

—¡Deja de hablar tanto y dinos como nos ayudarías! –ordeno sweetie.

—Ok ok, pero no te enojes, bien ahora mis queridos pequeños los ayudare avanzar en el mundo de terror y vencer a mi creación judgfear –explico Discord pero antes de hacer algo Button hablo.

—Espera ¿como que tu creación? ¿Judgfear es tu hijo? –pregunto Button

—Algo así, lo cree con el propósito de guiarlos en todos los niveles, pero al parecer se puso un poco fuera de control –explico Discord

—¿¡Un Poco!? –añadieron sweetie y Button al mismo tiempo

—Bueno bueno demasiado, creo que lo tuve que destruir cuando tenia la oportunidad, normalmente por eso le quite sus armas convirtiéndolas en llaves –comento Discord.

—¿Llaves? Espera las llaves que encontramos eran esas- dijo sweetie asombrada de lo que dijo el draconecus.

—Discord mejor que nos expliques todo –ordeno Button y en eso Discord accedió.

FLASHBACK

—Bien te he creado para guiar a unas ponis a un juego de terror y así divertirlos –comento Discord terminando su creación.

—Bien amo lo hare –dijo judgfear en su forma completa.

Pero cuando Discord fue a buscar a las chicas para explicarle como era el juego, Judgfear cambio las reglas y el poder del juego, haciéndolo un mundo a su favor drenando los miedos de las ponis.

En los primeros juegos.

—Oh sí que delicia –comento judgfear absorbiendo los miedos de las ponis, pero en eso detrás de él apareció Discord

—¿Que es lo que estás haciendo?- pregunto el draconecus

—¿Eh amo que es lo que haces aquí? –dijo judgfear

—Pues pasaba por aquí a ver lo que haces y veo que no entendiste lo que dije, tienes que solo guiarla no usar los miedos de ellas a tu favor –comento Discord mostrando una grabación de él en una nota de video visión- "Bien te he creado para guiar a unas ponis a un juego de terror y así divertirlos" – "Si amo eso hare"

— Amo para serte sincero esto es aburrido ¿no deberíamos aumentar las tramas de terror? – dijo judgfear.

—Pues si pero solo quiero que ellas se diviertan asustándose no algo que las asuste de mas y mas a mi amiga fluttershy –explico Discord seriamente.

—Oh por favor señor del caos seria una oportunidad única de hacerlas sufrir- comento judgfear intentando que Discord accediera pero este se niega

—Ya te dije que no- negó Discord, entonces como judgfear no encontraba otra forma de convercelo decidió enfretar a su creador

—Entonces ¡Yo lo hare! –comento lanzando una bola de fuego hacia el pero pudo desvanecerlo muy fácilmente.

—Eres un chico malo, muy malo no te mereces entonces este poder –dijo Discord agarrando partes y articulaciones de el convirtiéndolos en llaves y dejándolo como un unicornio mas pequeño.

—No me obligaras, ya no te necesito –expreso judgfear usando el poder que había almacenado atrapando al draconecus en unas cuerdas de espinas y de ahí usando su cuerno intentando obtener sus partes otra vez, pero en vez de eso Discord los coloco en un cofre en sello que no era fácil de abrir, y Discord desapareció del mundo.

—Tendre mi vengaza Creador, ya veras tendre mis partes otra vez. –grito con odio judgfear y continuando con su diabólico trabajo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

—Oh por eso sus otras partes eran llaves –dijo sweetie belle.

—Si al parecer, ¿pero como las recupero?- pregunto Button al dios del caos.

—Me iba a deshacer de ellas pero….

FLASHBACK

Momentos mas adelantes

—Bien es hora de decir adiós con gracias a este problemilla –dijo Discord abriendo muchos portales que conducían a niveles diferentes que nadie sabia, pero en eso judgfear apareció de repente atacando al draconecus pero este ya había soltados las llaves. Con la ira y el odio acumulados judgfear atrapo a Discord en una especie de cámara con sello para que no siguiera interponiéndose en sus planes

Discord quedo atrapado en esa cámara mientras veía su creación haciendo de la suya con los niveles siguiendo absorbiendo los miedos de las ponis haciendo mas obstáculos y elementos de terror. En momento que noto que tiene un plan de recuperar las llaves usando un tipo de ruleta para indicar la pareja perfecta para buscar las llaves y entregarlos a el sin que ellos se dieran cuento, en eso Discord busco las monedas que eran las princesas celestia y luna convirtiéndolas en su forma normal y pidiéndoles que usaran un hechizo para liberarlo de aquí y fue accedida la petición, las princesas se enfocaron en quitar el sello y colocando un Discord falso para no levantar sospechas y así escapar de judgfear.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

—Oh no y por eso ahora tomo su forma completa, caímos en su juego –comento Button.

—Espera había escuchado que el quiere algo de mi hermana y las demás- añadió sweetie belle.

—Seguramente ese tipo quiere absorber sus miedos mas profundos para hacerse mas fuerte-explico Discord.

—Entonces hagámoslo, tenemos que detenerlo y rescatar a mi hermana, ¿que tenemos que hacer? –pregunto sweetie decidida en buscar a Rarity.

—Para salvarlas tienen que pasar un nivel –explico Discord dejando a los demás un poco confundidos

—Espera y ¿porque un nivel? –pregunto sweetie belle.

—Activare un mecanismo interdimensional para llegar hacia el, así que cuando se complete el nivel podran salvarlos –explico Discord dando las indicaciones.

—Espera y como lo haremos si los niveles están dañados –indico Button viendo el mundo destrozado.

—Se te olvida pequeñito jugador ¿que fui yo quien lo creo? –expreso Discord y de ahí un chascido de su dedos y el juego se reparo.

—Genial ahora vamos –insistio sweetie belle y de ahí Button y los demás niños quienes querían ayudar fueron al nivel, por supuesto Button piso la siguiente casilla.

—Nivel 72# "La Busqueda" –y de ahí sweetie belle y los demás fueron al nivel con la misión de rescatar a las guardianas de la armonía.

Así comienza el nivel, llegan a la oficina del 1er juego de fnaf, pero con una tematica diferente con mas terror viendo marcos de judgfear en todas partes y sangre liquida y fresca dejando charcos en el piso, al parecer no llevaba energía en este sitio pero las puertas por una razón estaban trancada igualmente sin poder abrirlas, en eso sweetie vio un tipo de palanca de hierro así que lo coje e intenta abrir la puerta izquierda desde abajo para que pueda subir, pero era muy pequeña para subirla así que Button también intento abrirla junto con su compañera, aun al parecer no era suficiente pero en eso los niños también ayudan a subirlo y lograron hacerlo pero a penas y subió unos mt de altura dejando solo una salida muy baja y de paso se escucho como un cortocircuito en el indicando que la puerta posiblemente se trabo, por suerte que ellos eran pequeños para entrar por ese lugar y así lo hicieron.

´Pero no se percataron que aparecieron tres endoesqueletos en particular con garras afiladas y abriendo y cerrando la boca moviéndose hacia ellos, pero luego sweetie agarro de nuevo la palanca de incrustada en la pueta y lo lanza en forma de bumeran hacia los endoesqueletos destruyendo la cabeza de uno de ellos, en eso Button corre hacia ellos evitando sus ataques y recuperando la palanca de metal deshaciéndose de los endoesqueletos restantes, después de es suceso los pequeños siguieron su curso, entonces entraron a la bodega donde frecuentemente esta el animatronico Bonnie a ver que podrían encontrar y en eso Button visualizo una lámpara que le seria muy útil para este nivel, primero comprueba si funciona y en eso ilumino la oscura sala y solo observo varias cajas viejas, pero por teoría sweetie belle pensó que podría encontrar algo relacionado con el nivel indicado así que Button le da la linterna a su compañera mientras aun cargaba la palanca de hierro de cualquier ataque o sorpresa presente, mientras sweetie belle se acercaba a las cajas viejas y llenas de polvo y comenzo a ver que encontraba, no paso mucho tiempo revisando caja por caja y en una de esas encontró una llave grande que posiblemente era para algo así que lo guardo para mas tarde, terminando con la búsquedas los pequeños fueron afuera y prosiguieron a ir al comedor pero en eso una fuerza oscura bloquea el camino haciendo una barrera de fuego mágico de color morado y detrás de ellos surgen unos nuevos seis endoesqueletos y en el centro de ellos aparece una quimera de bonnies combinados en cada forma de sus contrapartes.

Era una situación peligrosa, ya que eran 7 monstruos contra 8 niños pequeños, pero estos tampoco no se iban a rendir, sweetie belle solo tenia algo en mente salvar a su hermana y a las demás, y por fin salir de este espantoso mundo.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **Bueno esto es todo por ahora espero que le haya gustado, saluden a fandeashyserena, Ghostbell777 y serena fox animal kecthum**

 **Hasta la proxima**


	16. 15 Jugdfear part 3: La Ira

**Hola chicos de fanfiction, aquí de nuevo Themoon1997 con otro capitulo de "La Amistad que Tranciede a la muerte". Tambien otra información que ya esta historia esta llegando a su fin y espero que lo sigan disfrutando, bueno entonces comencemos:**

Titulo: La amistad que trasciende a la muerte

Género: Terror, Fantasía, irrealidad, Misterio y Adventura

Autor: Themoon1997

 _Capitulo 15: Judgfear III: La Ira._

Button, sweetie belle y los niños de FNAF estaban entre las cuerdas frente a unos endoesqueletos y un animatronico en particular que era la quimera de Bonnie combinado con sus otras contrapartes. En eso sweetie belle tuvo la linterna en su boca mientras que Button tenia la barra de hierro, pero la situación era muy grave ya que eran animatronics grandes contra niños, osea había diferencia entre tamaño y armas en cada lado. Pero igual los pequeños no iban a rendirse, por lo menos tenia que ver algo que hacer, en eso sweetie belle ilumino a los endoesqueleto y el Bonnie combinado al parecer era el único que le afectaba la luz que le hacia, eso les daba tiempo para buscar una estrategia pero debían actuar rápido ya que los endoesqueletos seguían acercándose y Button no podriera con seis de ellos. En eso los brandy, oliv, Bart, fredderish y Alfred fueron de nuevo a la bodega para ver que podían usar contra esta situación y de ahí cada uno tenía una única arma no tan efectivos pero posiblemente para poder ayudar a los potrillos.

Brandy cargaba una especie de guitarra del tamaño perfecto para ella, mientras Bart tenia una espada pirata junto una bandera, fredderish y Alfred llevaban 2 micrófono cada uno y oliv tenia un cupkake de juguete que al parecer funcionaba por medio de un control. Por lo menos así juntos se sentía mas seguro mas salir de este gran rollo, mientras sweetie belle le seguía iluminando a la quimera de Bonnie los otros comenzaban hacer su estrategia y formación de ataque, en eso unos de los endoesqueletos se aproximó demasiado hacia ellos pero Button ya lo tenía resuelto así que hizo un brinco y le lanzo la barra de hierro hacia la cabeza acabando al endoesqueleto de un solo golpe, en eso los demás quisieron atacar al potrillo pero a fredderish se le ocurrió cantar creando una terrible melodía efectiva contra los endoesqueletos y en eso Button aprovecho y acabo con todos de un solo golpe dejando al animatronics combinado como único problema que quedaba. En eso Button se le ocurrió un plan para destruirlo, mientras sweetie seguía iluminándolo los niños humanos intentaban distraer y confundir al monstruoso animatronico haciendo señas y atacándolo desde las piernas y al parecer daba resultado pero en eso la quimera de Bonnie pateo con gran fuerza atinándole a Alfred y a fredderish chocando con la pared, sin embargo la confusión fue lo suficiente para que Button corriera a gran velocidad atacando la pierna izquierda del animatronico haciéndole una gran grieta y causando que este se cayera y en eso Button se dio vuelta corrió nuevamente hacia el animatronico introduciendo la barra de metal en la cresta de este causando que sus funcionen se dañaran y acabando con la vida de el.

Instantáneamente la luz al parecer volvió dando mejor iluminación pero al parecer no del todo se había resuelto ya que la parte para llegar a la sala de comida estaba bloqueada con restos de madera y cosas por la oxidación y desplegacion del techo así que decidieron volver por la puerta de la oficina para seguir explorando, al llegar aun la puerta estaba trabado y haciendo un ruido de rasgamiento metálico que al parecer que queria cerrarse pero aun tenia el tamaño suficiente para que ellos pudieran caber y entrar. Al llegar a la oficina la puerta derecha aun permanecía cerrada pero con la energía restaurada Button toco el botón de la puerta y así abrirla. Pero mediante esto cuando se abrió el pasillo del este estaba a oscuras osea como que la energía solo se restauro en una parte del establecimiento, así que sweetie belle prendió la luz para poder iluminar y todos la siguieron para mayor seguridad. A cada paso que daban se escuchaba un terrible ruido que se escuchaba cerca de ellos.

—Este lugar si da miedo –expreso oliv.

—Si esta todo oscuro –comento fredderish.

—Ñeh, hemos pasado por cosas peores –indico Button intentando calmar la situación.

—¿Cómo es su mundo? –dijo brandy con todo curioso.

—Así como nos vez, en nuestro mundo solo hay ponis y otras criaturas ahí, es divertido aunque algunas veces ocurren cosas inexplicables –explico Button.

En eso se escucho unos ruidos raros muy cerca de ellos y sweetie belle ilumino en todas partes para buscar el origen del ruido pero instantáneamente paro, siguieron caminando poco a poco, sin perderse de uno con otro para mayor seguridad. Al llegar al exterior de la sala de comida de ahí apareció un separador cibernético que separa la sala de comida y de ellos y solo tenían acceso en ir a la cocina, al entrar de ahí surgieron dos endoesqueletos con cupkakes roboticos como el de oliv y de ahí también apareció una quimera que era contrapartes de versiones de chica combinados. Parecía más fácil esta orgia que la otra, pero en eso la quimera de chica desde su cuerpo nacieron cañones y de unos de ellos expulso un cupkake verde que cuando toco el suelo se derritió dejano una grieta en ese mismo lugar. En eso Button intento atacar al jefe para dejar lo mas fácil pero se interpuso un endoesqueleto haciendo que el cupkake fuera atacarlo pero en eso oliv ataco primero usando el suyo para atacar el del contrincante y estos mismo chocaron y explotando inmediatamente, tiempo suficiente para que Button fuera atacar al endoesqueleto clavándole la barra de hierro en el pecho pero este al parecer aun queria dar pelea, así que se movia para liberarse y intentando atacar al potrillo al mismo tiempo. En eso la quimera de chica apunto hacia el potrillo un cupkake acido y este solo lo esquivo para que el cupkake le cayera al endoesqueleto y este mismo lo derritió junto con la barra de hierro. La animatronics combinada de chica, aun lanzaba cupkake acidos hacia Button y este al retroceder no se percato que el otro endoesqueleto estaba detrás de el y cuando provenía a atraparlo, sweetie belle solto la linterna y fue como un rayo para intentar salvar a su amigo lanzando un rayo con su cuerno atinándole en la cabeza del endoesqueleto y así destruirlo.

Solo faltaba la quimera de chicas combinadas, en eso a sweetie se le ocurrió una idea, si hubiera una forma de que unos de esos cupkakes le diera a ella, entonces debe buscar algo para hacerla devolver su ataque, en eso oliv vio la ventana que se veía la sala de comida, así que le dijo a sweetie belle que usara eso como un bloqueador y al mismo usarlo de contraataque así que uso su magia para desprenderlo, pero aun ella no tenia la capacida de agarrar una cosa así así que solo pudo sacar una parte del él lo posiblemente suficiente para el plan ideado. En eso Button se hizo pasar como un cebo para así efectuar el plan, en eso la quimera vio a Button como víctima fácil así que lanzo varios cupkakes hacia el como un paso coherente para hacer la idea, y en eso sweetie belle intento colocar el cristal de la ventana en buena posición para a ver si el plan funcionaba varios cupkakes comenzaban a dañar el cristal del espejo derritiéndose lentamente y en una de esas le cayo en la cola de potrilla destruyendo parte, pero a ella no le paro mucho, y en vio un cupkake grande dirigiéndose a ello y en eso puso el cristal en posición de bate y golpeo el cupkake hacia la quimera dándole justamente en los ojos desconcentrando a la animatronic combinado, en eso sweetie visualizo la cocina y cuando la quimera se acerco a eso, sweetie belle lanzo un rayo de fuego hacia la cocina, saliendo corriendo junto los demas rápidamente de ahí e instantáneamente exploto la cocina destruyendo por completo esa parte del establecimiento junto la quimera adentro, las llamas se extendieron rápidamente en esa parte, en minutos podría destruirse la pizzería completamente.

—Guao eso si no esperaba –expreso con impresión fredderish.

—Ni que lo digas –comento oliv.

—Bueno mejor que sigamos –comento sweetie belle pero no se dio cuenta que iba una espada hacia ella y en eso brandy actuo rápido para salvarla.

—¡Heey cuidado! –expreso brandy empujándola hacia otro lado y en eso la espada corta parte de la cara de la niña expulsando sangre lentamente.

—¡BRANDY! –se preocupo sweetie belle por ella.

—Estoy bien estoy bien –comento brandy diciendo que estaba bien por el momento y solo se coloco la mano en su cara en la parte de la cortada para evitar que sangrara mas.

En eso delante de ellos aparecieron tres endoesqueletos con 2 espadas cada uno listo para atacar, en eso sweetie belle lanzo con su cuerno rayos hacia ellos lo cual fue efectivo para desarmarlos y así el niño pelirrojo Bart aprovechando que había aprendido algunas cosas con raimbow en un nivel pasado fue lanzándose contra ellos usando su espada pirata y destruyendo todos los endoesqueletos en cuestión de seg. En eso otra vez apareció un separador que bloqueaba aun la parte de la sala de comida de ellos dirigiéndose a la cueva pirata. Reflexionando que era parte del juego que queria que fueran alla así que fueron sin dudarlo. En eso aparecieron otros tres endoesqueletos con sus espadas y sweetie belle de nuevo uso su magia disparando rayos de energía haciendo que se desarmaran y así Bart solo tenia que destruirlos sin problemas. En eso Button observo a lo lejos un cofre de cuatro colores morado, amarillo, rojo y marron, así que los pequeños se acercaron mas para agarrar el cofre pero en eso apareció otra quimera que era de versiones de foxys combinados junto con mangle y tenia cuatro brazos con 4 espadas en cada uno y una madibula mas grande de lo normal. Y este mismo iba contra Bart para atacarlo y morderlo pero brandy lo defendió usando la guitarra en manera de protección causando un ruido de choque entre armas pero este mismo fue destruirlo rapitamente, dejando a brandy desprotegida y en eso la quimera la queria morderla pero Bart también la defendió con su espada pero para el foxy combinado uso su otro brazo para desarmarlo fácilmente cayéndolo al suelo.

La quimera estaba lista para atacar a los niños y estos solo se trasnpucieron a gritar, pero en eso Button salto de nuevo hacia el animatronico sin que este se diera cuenta y este aterrizo en sus ojos tapándole la visibilidad y desconcentrándose de su misión, eso le dio tiempo a brandy y a Bart retroceder de el seguros. En eso sweetie belle uso lo que quedaba del cristal del vidrio y lo lanzo hacia quimera atitandole en sus 2 brazos derechos y este solto un ruido muy raro que al parecer era de sufrimiento y en eso empujo con la cabeza a Button para liberarse de el. Pero rápidamente sweetie belle visualizo la espada de Bart cerca del y esta fue corriendo rápidamente hacia eso y lo logro sostenerlo y agarrarlo que al mismo tiempo se lo lanzo en la boca que ya tenia abierta atinándole justamente dañándole internamente su endoesqueleto principal interno y este comenzo a perder el control de el y en seg solo cayo derrotado.

Los niños solo apresuraron el paso hasta llegar hasta el cofre y en eso sweetie belle recordó la llave que encontró, rápidamente busco la llave y pudo abrir el cofre en el cual era una palanca que al parecer activaba o abriera un pasadizo secreto. Así que lo cogió y siguieron con la misión, pero también notaron que el fuego arrazaba con todo en esta ocasión, ya había llegado a partes de la sala de comida y posiblemente de cada pasillo cerca de la oficina, y si no se movían podrían estar atrapados entre las llamas. En eso el separador apareció por ultima vez mostrando un camino hacia el show stague indicando que posiblemente sea el ultimo paso para terminar el nivel. En eso fueron corriendo rápidamente intentando evitar las llamas que se expandían rápidamente, aunque unos quedaron un poco expuestos a las fuertes brasas de este, hasta que llegaron al show stague.

—Guao eso si fue extremo –expreso Button por lo que ya acababan de pasar por todo esto.

—Solo les falta este nivel y recuperaran a sus compañeras –dijo oliv.

—Si ya falta poco –comento sweetie belle.

Cuando los niños entraron al show stague apareció otro quimera que era el de freddy combinado con sus contrapartes y también las de Fredbear (golden freddy) pero este podía desaparecer y aparecer como un fantasma, en eso sweetie belle vio mas adelante una puerta que al parecer sin perrilla que al lado de el había como una especie de interruptor pero sin una palanca, entonces sabia que la palanca anterior debía ir ahí y así completar el juego. Pero era difícil mientras esta quimera y de paso fantasma los acechaba a cada rato con sustos, pero en eso sweetie belle se tropezó con un objeto de una caja musical que hizo una melodía aguda pero hizo que la quimera fantasma se volviera loco, por el tropiezo de la potrilla se le ocurrió a fredderish se le ocurrió una idea y en eso comenzo a cantar lo mas alocado posible y eso lo afectaba mas lo suficiente para que sweetie belle fuera introducir la palanca de hierro en su sitio y lo bajo a ver que ocurría y mediante esta acción la quimera fantasma había desaparecido y se abrió un portal para dirigirse a otro sitio. Cuando fueron absorbidos por el portal aparecieron en una especie de sala oscura y pequeña donde había muchas cabezas de cualquier individuo, sangre, telarañas, huesos, liquidos pestilentes y otras cosas mas. De ahí vio a su hermana y a las demás colgados en una pilares a metros de ellos, y cuando se acercaron mas vieron que las ponis estaban como que paralizadas del miedo, estaban palidas y como no podían hablar coherentemente.

—¿Hermana? –pregunto sweetie belle sorprendida por el estado de su hermana.

—Swiili bill estassas vias, mii alerfia que estse viene –comento Rarity muy incoherente en su comentario y al mismo tiempo temblando.

—No te preocupes hermana te rescatare –dijo asertivamente sweetie belle. Pero en eso cayo un rayo muy cerca de ella haciéndola retroceder.

—Ya llegaron al parecer perfecto –comento una voz siniestra que fue reconocida por sweetie belle.

—Judgfear ¡LIBERA A MI HERMANA! –expreso muy molesta la joven unicornio contra el.

—Bien si la quieres tendras que vencerme –en eso apareció una luz rojisa muy segadora apareciendo de nuevo judgfear pero con un color mas oscuro que la otra vez y de paso le surgia llamas negras de su cuerpo.

—Estamos listo –dijo sweetie belle juntándose con su grupo.

—Bien ¡QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO! –grito judgfear y al mismo tiempo se escucho un sonido de un reloj indicando las 12:00am de la media noche y al mismo tiempo unos ruidos atemorizantes que se expandió en toda la sala.

—¡Quien gane el mejor! –dijieron al mismo sweetie belle y judgfear.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Bueno chicos esto fue todo por ahora espero que le haya gustado, saluden a fandeashyserena y Ghostbell777**

 **HASTA LUEGO**


	17. 16 Final del The Corridor Dark Fright

**Hola como estan lectores y seguidores de fanfiction aquí themoon1997 con otro cap de "La Amistad que transciende a la muerte". Bueno empecemos.**

Titulo: La amistad que trasciende a la muerte

Género: Terror, Fantasía, irrealidad, Misterio y Adventura

Autor: Themoon1997

 _Capitulo 16: Final del The Corridor Dark Fright_

Judgfear había evolucionado en un ser aterrador y oscuro, haciendo destruir el mundo que se había creado y capturar a las guardianas de la armonia, por otro lado sweetie belle y Button y los niños desaparecidos que en momentos anteriores se habían aliados con ellos, para así pasar un nivel para así recuperar a twilight y a sus amigas, aunque al llegar las cosas se volvieron mas tensa cuando apareció judgfear mas fuerte que nunca y preparado para atacarlos.

—Tomen esto –judgfear ataco con una llamarada de fuego negro que por poco y le a la joven unicornio. Por otra parte sweetie belle intento contratacar usando su cuerno y lanzándole un rayo de luz al mosntruo, cosa que para el no tuvo que hacer nada ya que tenia que usar mas de eso como por lo menos herirlo. En eso jubgfear soplo un aliento de lo mas fuerte que hizo una onda expansiva que hizo que los pequeños chocaran con la pared, aunque no se hirieron tan fuerte.

Luego Button visualizo cerca de el otra hacha que estaba oxidada como si alguien no lo hubiera usado por mucho tiempo, así que fue a correr hacia el pero judgfear a pesar que seria inútil usarlo contra el intento atacar al potrillo que corria a gran velocidad, en eso por poco y lo atinaba pero sweetie belle otra vez le lanzo un rayo de luz para confundirlo y así darle chance a Button para recoger el hacha oxidado, de ahí Button lo recogió y se dio vuelta para así dar un gran salto y así destrozar el brazo izquierdo de judgfear, al parecer judgfear solo hizo un grito de dolor pero luego este se rio dejando a todos confundidos.

—¿Porque estas riéndote? –pregunto incesato el potrillo.

—Juejue porque ustedes ya perdieron –en eso el brazo destrozado se regenero automáticamente sin dejar ninguna parte dañada.

—¡¿Que imposible?! –expreso con cara de asombro sweetie belle.

—Oh no –añadio brandy.

—¿Y ahora que? –comento oliv.

—Juajua, el juego acaba de terminar –en eso judgfear lanzo un coletazo hacia ellos haciendo que estos volvieran a chocar y esta vez mas fuerte causando una grieta en la pared y dejándolos casi sin fuerza. En eso judgfear los agarro y solo se preparo usando una llamarada que le salía de su mandibulo para así quemarlos vivos.

—Bueno chicos lo intentamos –comento sweetie belle ya rindiéndose.

—Estoy de acuerdo, esta vez ya no podemos hacer nada –añadio Button viendo que la situación era inevitable el fin.

—Aunque fue bueno de haberlos conocidos eso creo –comento oliv.

—Si, nos hicieron sentirnos vivos por ultima vez, después de años atrapados en unos muñecos –indico fredderish.

—Lo malo que sucederá otra vez, pero fue bueno mientras duro –dijo brandy.

—Bueno esto es… el final –finalizo la conversación sweetie belle preparándose para el golpe final.

—¿Sus ultimas parabras? –dijo judgfear preparándose para atacar pero en eso sintió que alguien lo estaba tocando por detrás.

—Si cuatro palabras ¡Sonríe para la camara! –en eso judgfear se voltio y vio a Discord con una cámara fotográfica grande la cual activo y el flash le afecto al monstruo confundiéndolo y dejándolo ciego por el destello.

En eso aparecieron dos luces que resplandecía con gran extensidad y de eso surgieron la princesa luna y celestia la cual dispararon un gran rayo de energía la cual le atinaron al monstruo con gran fuerza haciendo caer a los pequeños de su garras el cual aparecieron twilight y las demás justo a tiempo para atraparlos.

—¡Rarity! –expreso con asombro la joven unicornio en ver a su hermana.

—Tranquila hermanita ya estoy aquí –dijo con voz calmada Rarity.

—¿Pero como cascos aparecieron tan rapido? –dijo Button muy confundido.

—Discord nos ayudo, mientras ustedes estaban peleando con judgfear, el nos saco de la maldición que nos encerró y nos libero y de paso dijo que iba a buscar a la princesa celestia y luna para refuerzo –explico twilight.

—Como te dije amiguito, yo soy el creador de este juego, judgfear solo es un títere que cree y se ha portado mal –indico Discord.

—Bueno con eso me conformo –comento sweetie belle. En eso Discord invoco un martillo del tamaño de un dragon y solo se acerco a su creación.

—¡Y esto es por atacar a mis únicas amigas!, aunque talvez te cree otra vez para otra ocasión y te quite esa actitud, pero ya que ¡POR ELLAS! –grito el dios del caos atacando a judgfear con el martillo lo cual le dio fácilmente y este fue disparado contra unos botes de gasolina y liquidos toxicos y creando una grieta.

—¡Eso es Discord lo venciste, sabia que no nos abandonarías! –expreso con agrado fluttershy abrazando al draconecus. Pero en eso judgfear se movio un poco y solo vio con ira con su creador así que levanto su mano y lo sacudió con fuerza al suelo provocando una gran destrucción en el suelo abriendo grandes agurjeros.

—¡TODOS MORIRAN EN ESTE MUNDO! –Grito jugfear escupiendo fuego donde el derrame de gasolina lo cual hubo suceso de explosión destruyendo todo a su paso, pero Discord era mas listo sabiendo que el iba hacer eso en cualquier momento así que tomo a las ponis, los portillos, las princesas y los niños convirtiéndolos en minis juguetes y se teletrasnporto del lugar evitando la explosión.

La explosión fue tan fuerte que destruyo el sitio dejando sin señas de cualquier producto, herramienta o cosas incluyendo a judgfear que al parecer fue destruido también. En eso el mundo comenzo a temblar y saliendo grandes grietas y apariciones de lava roja, el cielo se volvió mas oscuro de lo que era y el paisaje aterrador comenzo a disolverse. Todo era obvio que el mundo ahora estaba en su punto critico y podría estallar en cualquier momento. A lejos del lugar Discord apareció en el camino de las casillas de nivel y colocando a los demás en su tamaño y forma normal.

—¿Discord que es lo que esta pasando? –pregunto con preocupación la alicornio lavanda viendo que el mundo se estaba disolviendo y autodestruyéndose.

—El The Corridor Dark Fright esta en un nivel de inestabilidad, ¿no es obvio? –indico Discord.

—Eso significa que el mundo está a punto de colapsar, hay que salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible –insistio raimbow dash viendo la situación del mundo.

—Discord ¿hay una manera de salir? – pregunto la monarca del sol.

—Faltan pocos niveles para terminar, los adelante de nivel para ustedes no tengan tanta carga, deben apresurarse en llegar el ultimo nivel y así llegar a la cúspide control en el cual podran restaurar el control del mundo, eso creo –Indico Discord.

—¿Y que pasa si no es posible restaurarlo? –pregunto Button.

—En todo caso ahí estará el portal para salir de aquí, suerte a todos, princesas mejor que vengan conmigo –indico Discord, el cual la princesa celestia y luna fueron con el y los demás se quedaron para llegar al destino. Como siempre Button fue a pisar la casilla para avanzar.

—Nivel 91# "FNAF 3 1st Night"-En eso todos el grupo incluyendo a los niños desaparecidos, fueron teletransportados a la oficina lo cual no había cambiando de aspecto, en consideración que se mantenía en el mismo ambiente, aunque las guardianas de la armonía y los niños se encogieron hasta el tamaño de muñecos en la mesa de oficina como si fueran solo de decoración, y sweetie belle y Button como siempre eran los guardias para mantener en normalidad la noche, en eso se escucho el teléfono :

"Hey, hey hola como están, bienvenidos a Fazbear Fright Horror, un laberinto de terror creado con fragmentos que quedaron de las franquicias anteriores, bueno aquí en este establecimiento solo hay un panel de vigilancia donde puedes ver las cámaras de cada pasillo del laberinto, por otro lado también están las cámaras para ver los conductos de ventilación lo cual recomendaría que vigilaran cuando sean necesario, a su otro lado también hay un panel donde se ven los sistemas que se instalaron en este lugar, el sistema de cámara para poder ver las cámaras de la franquicia, el sistema de sonido instalado para hacer el ruido de ballon boy en cada cámara, ¿que para que es?, lo descubrirán cuando a lo largo de la semana y por supuesto el sistema de ventilación ya que eso es primordial porque pueden llegar a alucinar en este lugar, bueno eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos" –terminada la grabación.

En eso Button tomo el puesto de panel de vigilancia mientras sweetie belle mantenía el panel de sistema, pero Button recordó que en este juego la 1era noche no ocurría nada así que solo se relajaron esperando que sean las 6:00am de la noche para continuar. Ya el reloj marcando las 6:00am todo el grupo se devolvió al The Corridor Dark Fright, pero en eso se sintió un temblor en la tierra donde unos arboles comenzaron a caer y el cielo rojo se convertía en color negro y mas espeso, era obvio que el mundo estaba por terminar y si no se apuraban podrían estar atrapados en este lugar para siempre. Luego Button piso la siguiente casilla para continuar.

—Nivel 92# "FNAF 3 2nd Night" –Todos fueron teletrasnportado como el nivel anterior, las ponys y los niños solo se hacían pasar como juguetes en la mesa mientras Button tomo el panel de vigilancia y sweetie belle solo el panel de sistema, de pronto sono el teléfono dejando el pre mensaje:

"Hey hey, como han estado espero que bien, eh queria informarle que springbonnie a sido movido desde la franquicia anterior para aca para darle mejor toque de terror a este lugar espeluznante, he otra cosa, en la noche anterior mencione que deben reiniciar la ventilación ya que pueden alucinar, la alucinación es porque el ambiente tiene grados de toxicidad que pueden llevarlos a la alucinación viendo como cosas que no son reales, supongo que sabran como mantenerse con vida, bueno nos vemos –cortada la grabación.

A partir de las 12:00am Button como siempre tenia conocimiento de este juego, aunque algunas cosas no lo dominaba en este lugar, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para pasar esta noche, como siempre springtrap comenzaba desde la CAM 9#, así que Button para mayor seguridad activo las cámaras de las ventilaciones para así bloquear la ventilación cerca de la cámara donde estaba el conejo animatronico, con esta estrategia springtrap no podía usar las ventilación bloqueada, pero no significa que podría ser fácil de evadir ya que el suele desaparecer de las cámaras y son ilógicos sus pasos hasta llegar a la oficina.

Ya marcando las 1:00am la situación aun no era tan peligrosa y Button supo como mantener a raya a springtrap ya que por ahora no se ha vuelto agresivo y solo lo mantenía en la CAM 9# usando el sistema de sonido, aunque en ese momento la pantalla dio alerta que el sistema de sonido estaba dañado así que sweetie belle reinicio dicho sistema y así continuar con el trabajo. Llegando a las 2:00am aun al parecer el conejo no mostraba dificulta de manejo ya que aun no se podía mover rápido, pero eso puede saberse a lo largo de las noches, en eso phamton Ballón boy apareció en la cámara y como Button no recordaba como evadirlo este apareció en la oficina e hizo el susto haciendo dañar el sistema de ventilación, la oficina mando alarma roja y el lugar se volvia mas oscuro, en eso sweetie belle reinicio con rapidez la ventilación restaurando la normalidad en la oficina. En eso el reloj marco las 3:00am pero Button perdió de vista a springtrap cosa que lo preocupo a que podía esconderse en las cámaras y también como había interferencia era imposible verlo bien, pero en eso Button vio algo raro en la cámara 4# que al parecer era una mano rara aunque no estaba seguro y solo pensó que era un efecto de la interferencia, pero solo activo el sonido en la CAM 5# para comprobar y en eso apenas se podía ver a springtrap viendo la cámara desde lejos, en eso Button hizo lo posible para llevarlo de nuevo a la CAM 9# para mas seguridad, pasaron unos minutos y ya estaban a una hora de terminar la noche, pero otra vez apareció phamton Ballón boy en la cámara y otra vez hizo su susto otra vez alterando el sistema de ventilación, y eso le daría tiempo a springtrap a moverse por la ventilación o por los pasillos, como sea el tenia la libertad de escoger, luego la unicornio reinicio la ventilación pero cuando ya Button se dirigía a ver otra vez en la cámara vio a springtrap al frente de ellos, pero solo en el vidrio viendo sus ojos rojos con ganas de matar quien este ahí, pero finalmente sono el reloj indicando las 6:00am y fueron teletrasnportado de nuevo al The Corridor Dark Fright.

Por ahora no hubo otro indicio de terremoto pero sabían que la situación estaba critica y solo siguieron con el juego.

—Nivel 93# "FNAF 3 3rd Night" – y en eso el grupo nuevamente fue teletrasnportado a la oficina nuevamente y como siempre se escucho el teléfono y ahí apareció la grabación:

"Hola hola, han llegado a la mitad de la semana, bien por ustedes, bueno ahora solo lo que contare solo será historia de este lugar, el Fazbear Fright Horror fue construido cuando las otras empresas quedaron en quiebra, incluyendo Freddy Fazbear Pizza y Fazbear Family Dinner, de ahí solo pudieron encontrar partes de los muñecos para darle ese toque de terror o algo entendí, por otro lado también colocaron posteles en algunos pasillos y por supuestos otras cosas mas para darle recuerdos. Bueno esto es todo por hoy hasta mañana" –Terminada la grabación

Después de la grabación, los potrillos se colocaron en sus posiciones, comenzando las 12:00am Button uso de nuevo el método de bloquear la ventilación cerca de la CAM 9# y solo llamar a springtrap a esta misma cámara el tiempo posible para así culminar la noche, Button por lo menos esperaba que el phamton Ballon boy no apareciera tan seguido esta noche para así no dificultar las cosas. Siendo las 1:00am aun Button mantenía llamando a springtrap en la misma cámara y si era necesario lo llamaba a la CAM 8#, aunque a veces la cámara dejaba de funcionar dificultando un poco las cosas y en eso sweetie belle siempre tenia que reiniciar el sistema de cámara.

Ya llegando las 2:00am aun la situación pareciera controlarse y aun el fantasma de ballon boy no aparecia por en momento, pero en eso se escucha un sonido siniestro y cuando Button bajo la cámara vio que Phamton Freddy apareció dando su caminata así que uso la cámara para no verlo y así el no atacaría, en cambio sweetie belle tenia que taparse los ojos hasta que el desaparezca. Al desaparecer Button busco a springtrap a ver donde estaba y en eso se escucho como unos golpes en la ventilación y activo rápidamente las cámaras de la ventilación y estaba en la ventilación derecha el cual si no se cerraba podría acabar en nivel de un golpe ya que las ventilaciones de la derecha conectaban con la oficina muy fácilmente, así que cerro la ventilación para no darle paso al conejo animatronico y así dominar en donde quedo.

Llegando a la 3:00am a pesar del suceso anterior aun Button sabia como dominar a springtrap con facilidad, este juego no era tan difícil de vencer solo tienes que saber como usar las estrategias y si dominas bien a springtrap lo podras pasar sin problemas, el único percance que a veces fastidiaba serian los phamton animatronics que cuando atacan le da a oportunidad a springtrap de escapar y hacer de las suyas. Luego el reloj marco las 4:00am ya faltando poco para terminar la noche, aunque en un momento Button vio la CAM 8# y de ahí salió puppet y cuando se quito la apareció Phamton Puppet bloqueando la visibilidad a los potrillos, así Button no podía ver la cámara y sweetie belle tampoco podía estar pendiente del panel de control. Luego puppet desapareció y había desactivado el sistema de ventilación así que sweetie belle reinicio el sistema ya volviendo todo lo normalidad, pero otra vez Button perdió de vista a springtrap.

El reloj marco por fin la 5:00am pero aun Button no podía encontrar a springtrap, con eso la situación podía empeorar ya que al no encontrarlo le dificultaba las posibilidades de ganar el nivel, aunque por otro lado a min de marcar la ultima hora solo intento saber que no estuviera cerca de las ventilaciones o por lo menos ver a través del vidrio, intento llamar en cualquier cámara a ver si podía ver en una de ellas pero aun no había rastro de springtrap, en eso otra vez hubo sonido en la ventilación suponiendo que springtrap estaba adentro en algunas de ellos, pero la mala suerte fue que la cámara tuvo error y así no se sabia en cual ventilación estaba pero por suerte el reloj marco las 6:00am ganando la 3era noche.

En eso el grupo volvió al mismo lugar pero en eso hubo un terremoto aun mas fuerte de lo normal y de ahí el suelo comenzo a grietarse, en eso paro por unos min pero otra vez volvió a temblar un poco menos fuerte que la anterior, osea el juego podría colapsar en cuestión de segundos, sin saber cuanto tiempo quedaba solo prosiguieron en avanzar.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Bueno muchachos eso fue todo por esta semana, espero que le haya gustado, saluden a fandeashyserena y Ghostbell777.**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	18. 17 Springtrap, la ultima pesadilla

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí otra vez themoon1997 con otro capitulo de "La Amistad que Tranciende a la Muerte". Que por supuesto ya le queda muy poco para su culminación, no se lo pierdan. Bueno comencemos**

Titulo: La amistad que trasciende a la muerte

Género: Terror, Fantasía, irrealidad, Misterio y Adventura

Autor: Themoon1997

 _Capitulo 17: Springtrap, la Última Pesadilla._

Después de que el grupo conformado por Button, sweetie belle, los niños desaparecidos y las guardianas de la armonía tuvieran una terrible situación contra judgfear y que el mundo esté a punto del colapso, tienen que llegar a una parte que le dijo Discord llamado Cúspide de Control para así terminar el juego. Mientras deben pasar los últimos niveles. En eso Button piso la siguiente casilla para continuar.

—Nivel 94# "FNAF 3 4ou Night" – Y en eso otra vez todos fueron a la oficina, mientras los demás eran unos muñecos de decoración para vigilar, Button y sweetie belle se prepararon para ser guardia de seguridad, como siempre Button estaba en el panel de vigilacion y sweetie belle era la que mantenía el panel de control en caso de errores en el sistema. De ahí se escucho la grabación del chico del teléfono:

"Halo halo, hola ¿como lo han pasado?, espero que bien bueno otra vez hablaremos de historia, pero solo será un pequeño resumen de todas las franquicias, primero que nada Family Dinner Fredbear tuvo como muñecos a Springbonnie y Fredbear aunque unos les dicen golden freddy, claro que ahí ocurrieron cosas inesperadas primero que Fredbear mordió a un niño dejándolo en coma y de paso quedo en quiebra, así que unos muñecos que quedaron se lo dieron a la otra franquicia de Freddy Fazbear Pizza y estos por supuesto hicieron los modelos toys para darle mas emoción a las cosas, aunque desgraciadamente también ocurrieron sucesos, como que un animatronico mordió a un guardia y que unos niños desaparecieron, años después usaron los animatronicos viejos para así usarlos en la otra franquicia ajaja, ya saben la historia, luego fue raro que unos después los animatronicos fueron destruidos sin dejarlos en funcion, y por ultimo usaron parte de ellos para construir este lugar no es grandioso, bueno eso es todo que puedo decirles chao! –se corto la llamada.

—Bien comencemos esto –añadio Button ya preparado.

—Estoy contigo –dijo sweetie belle acompañando la expresión de su compañeros.

—Y nosotros también –dijo twilight y sus amigas y los niños desparecidos quien se hacían pasar por unos muñecos de decoración.

Después comenzaron su rutina diaria, a partir de la 12:00am como siempre Button llama a springtrap a la misma cámara y al mismo tiempo bloqueando la ventilación cerca de la cámara para que no escape y así los ataque. Aunque esta vez cuando usaba 3 veces el sistema de sonido mandaba a su compañera a reiniciar el sistema de sonido. Aparentemente también el sistema de cámara en esta noche también se desactivaba frecuentemente pero Button tenía una estrategia más clara ante este caso, solo tenía que esperar que la cámara diera señal de estática indicando que springtrap cambio de posición y así intentar llamarlo aunque la cámara este desactivaba y verificar otra vez señal de estática y así aprovechar y reiniciar el sistema de cámara. Después el reloj marco las 1:00am, aun podían mantener a springtrap lejos de ellos pero también la ventilación se desactivaba muy rápido también en esta noche y eso dificultaba un poco ya que así era muy malo ver por la intoxicación que tenia el ambiente provocando alucinación y mala invisibilidad, por otro lado también Button intentaba llevarlo a la CAM 8# donde estaba la cabeza de chica para también evitar problemas con la ventilación y así no darle paso a springtrap por ese conducto, aunque tenia que cuidarse ya que podría aparecer phamton puppet.

Ya marcándose las 2:00am la situación no era tan buena después de todo, los sistemas se desactivaban muy frecuentemente y así dificultaba mantener a springtrap en control, sin embargo por lo menos springtrap no ha sido violento en esta noche y eso se aprovecha a lo máximo para sobrevivir y clave para acabar con este mundo que puede destruirse en cualquier momento. A partir de las 3:00am se puso la situación bien tensa ya que ademas de los sistemas, aparecian frecuentemente los animatronics phamton, uno de ellos era Phamton BB que aparecía muy seguido causando problemas, sin embargo un movimiento de suerte que hizo el potrillo hizo saber cómo evitarlo solo tenía que cambiar de cámara rápido y el desaparece, por otro lado phamton freddy también aparecía frecuentemente en esta noche haciendo su caminata al frente de la oficina pero era fácil de evadirlo si solo no lo ven por un corto tiempo y el desaparecerá.

4:00am springtrap esta vez si desaparecía del mapa mas rápido y a veces era difícil de rastrearlo de tanta estática en la vigilancia y Button hacia lo posible para encontrarlo y llevarlo lo más lejos de la oficina posible. En eso se escucho ruidos en la ventilación y se vio reflejado springtrap en el conducto derecho que conectaba la oficina con la CAM 2 y si no se bloquea a tiempo el puede atacar rápidamente pero Button fue rápido en bloquear al animatronico desecho y evitar la muerte. Ya llegando las 5:00am la tensión al parecer pudo bajar un poco y así reorganizar la estrategia para así completar la noche, pero springtrap aun parecía dar pelea a pesar del corto tiempo que le quedaba y podría igual hacer problemas.

Aunque por suerte no le resulto del todo ya que Button lo llamo a la CAM 10 la cámara final que estaba al norte de la franquicia y bloqueando la ventilación que conectaba con la oficina y de este modo daría mucho tiempo para ganar la penúltima noche y fue entonces que el reloj marco el final de la 4ta noche. Y luego los demás regresaron al The Corridor Dark Fright que ya presentaba sismos violentos y continuos y lejos de ellos se mostraba unos rayos que provenían del cielo y erupciones fuerte destruyendo todo a su paso. Con apresuramiento Button toco la siguiente casilla para continuar

—Nivel 95# "FNAF 3 5th Night" –Y de ahí todos fueron a la oficina para completar la ultima noche. Y como siempre el tipo del teléfono dejo su mensaje:

"Halo, presten atención lo que voy a decir mañana será la inauguración de este lugar, así que no toquen nada y solo dejen las reliquias donde están, me han informado que springbonnie estará en el ultimo pasillo para que dé la conclusión final en la salida y darle ese toque de terror que les parece, he también quiero informar que hay que tener cuidado con los cables sueltos y sistema de este lugar ya que puede ocurrir un desastre como un incendio pero creo que mañana todo estará bien , bueno hasta la próxima" –se termino la grabación.

—Uf bien ya estamos en la ultima noche de aquí ¿estas lista? –pregunto Button a su compañera a ver si aun podía continuar con esto y esta afirmo con su cabeza para comenzar.

Luego Button y sweetie belle comenzaron a posicionarse en sus puestos y esta vez no tenían que cometer errores graves ya que estaban en la última noche en este lugar y de paso que sería lo más difícil. Ya en este punto lo importante era ganar tiempo posible, así que tenían que hacer acciones no tan buenas pero sencillas y rápidas para sobrevivir, también tener cuidado y accionar rápido ante los animatronics phamton y reiniciar frecuentemente los controles del sistema de la oficina. A partir de la 1:00am Button llamo a springtrap en la CAM 10# y bloqueando el conducto conectado hasta la oficina, de ahí mando a su compañera reiniciar todos los sistemas de la oficina, el proceso era lento pero se arreglaban todos de un golpe, así daba mas tiempo para que springtrap se moviera solo a la CAM 9# y así aun daba tiempo para dejarlo fuera de alcance. Button luego decidió ponerlo en la CAM 8# pero hizo un movimiento fatal ya que vio a puppet ahí mismo eso significaba que se iba a invocar así que lo llamo a la CAM 9# y luego a la 10# bloqueando de nuevo la ventilación y luego bajo la cámara y ahí apareció Phamton Puppet quitando la visibilidad a los potrillos que duro por unos minutos y luego se alejo así que sweetie belle reinicio todos los sistemas de una vez para mejor control.

Y como se esperaba Button springtrap solo quedo en la CAM 8# pero fue golpe de suerte ya que el hubiera ido por la ventilación pero por ilógica razón no lo hizo, ya marcando las 2:00am aun la tensión era alta y no podía permitir otro error así Button mantuvo un tiempo al animatronico en la CAM 8# mientras tanto y su amiga reiniciando a cada momento el sistema de sonido, pero luego apareció Phamton Foxy al lado de ellos haciendo su susto y desactivando el sistema de ventilación, eso fue de verdad un susto terrible e inesperado ya que phamton foxy es difícil de evadir y eso le dio tiempo a springtrap para escapar mientras reiniciaban el sistema, la desesperación y el miedo comenzaron a notarse en los dos ya que esta noche era triplemente difícil y de mucho susto, pero no se iban a rendir tan fácilmente. Ya marcándose las 3:00am aun se sentía ese aroma de miedo de que springtrap pudiera atacar en cualquier momento, y de paso era difícil saber en que cámara podría estar ya que con la estática a veces dificultaba su ubicación y lo peor es en que posición podría estar y era posible que estaba cerca. Así que Button intento buscarlo en cada cámara y cuando lo encontró al fin se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca ya que estaba en la CAM 3# osea ya llegando a la oficina, entonces Button hizo lo necesario para llevarlo lo mas lejos posible, pero con el desespero que se vaya apareció rápidamente phamton BB y no cambio de cámara a tiempo dando paso a otro susto y desactivación en los sistemas, y eso dio otra a oportunidad al conejo animatronico en acercarse a la oficina. Ya llegando a las 4:00am springtrap estaba muy cerca en llegar y se podía ver en la CAM 2# esos ojos rojos de instinto asesino y de paso de acabar el quien este ahí.

En eso Button lo siguió apartando lo más lejos posible de la oficina y en eso por instinto cerro la ventilación cerca de ellos por si springtrap se le ocurría ir por ahí y así acabar con la vida de ellos. Pasando los minutos que al parecer duraban una eternidad springtrap acechaba muy rápidamente y al parecer quería acabar ya en este momento pero Button y sweetie belle se opusieron en tirar la toalla ya que también el mundo estaba en un punto de colapso destructivo así que perder no era opción. Ya por ultimo llegando las 5:00am springtrap seguía aun muy cerca de la oficina en la CAM 2#, por lo menos Button tenia bloqueado la ventilación para que no atacara pero otra apareció phamton foxy desactivando el sistema de ventilación pero por lo visto sweetie belle lo reinicio a tiempo pero en eso apareció springtrap frente de ellos osea entre la ventana y ellos, este mismo estaba dando golpes en el vidrio que daba señas de estar rompiéndose lentamente y en eso por muy mala suerte apareció phamton freddy obligando a los potrillos no ver y en eso springtrap fue a la ultima esquina o pasillo, ya con esto era imposible de alejar al conejo animatronico y Button lo sabia pero para dar mas tiempo lo llamo en la CAM 1#, eso debe dar tiempo suficiente para terminar esta noche y solo se puso en vigilar junto con su amiga la puerta en caso que apareciera y solo tuvieran que verlo hasta que la hora llegara, pasaron otros minutos pero el no aparecia pero en eso sonó la alarma de la ventilación simbolizando que se había desactivado.

Así que lo reiniciaron rápidamente pero cuando terminaron ahí mismo estaba asomado springtrap esperando que ellos hicieran un movimiento en falso y este atacaría pero justamente por fin termino la noche y por fin salir de este lugar, pero en repentina razón cuando twilight y los demás se fueron y estos intentaron teletrasnportarse springtrap rápidamente ataco a sweetie belle haciendo chocar en la pared y apretándola muy fuerte en el cuello la cual le genero mucho dolor y dificulta en la respiración pero en eso Button arranco de la pared el panel de control la cual se lo tiro al animatronico y este se enfureció y observo con ganas de matar al potrillo quien estaba contra la pared, viendo que no tenia salida springtrap no dudo en aprovechar esta oportunidad así se acerco a el pero este dejo pasar un punto ciego donde la pared arrancada había unos cables sueltos y Button los agarros y se lo tiro a springtrap causándole cortocircuito y eso genero que el sistema se dañara y comenzara incendiarse la empresa, así que rápidamente agarro a sweetie belle y salieron del lugar lo mas rápido posible.

Al salir de Fazbear Fright: Horror Atracción se veía como el fuego destruía el lugar creando varias explosiones y se podía escuchar los gritos de angustia del animatronico quien sufría adentro entre las llamas. Luego una luz reprendió entre ellos y fueron teletrasnportado a la zona de niveles otra vez. Pero luego todos vieron como el mundo se agrietaba y como aparecía mas rápido y violentamente erupciones de fuego es mas ya gran parte ya fue disolvidad y este se acercaba al grupo, solo faltaba 5 niveles más y se acaba esta pesadilla.

—Hay que apresurarse lo bueno que ya queda poco –indico twilight viendo la situación que se presentaba.

—Si el mundo ya esta en su etapa final de autodestrucción tenemos que ya irnos –insistio Button siguiendo con la riesgosa aventura.

 **Continuara.**

 **Bueno muchachos esto fue todo espero que le haya gustado, saluden a ghosbell777 y a fandeashyserena.**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA BYE BYE**


	19. 18 El fin, Ultima Etapa

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo themoon1997 con los últimos capítulos de esta historia. Ok antes de comenzar habrá escenas que podrán estar relacionada con la verdadera historia de fnaf así que habrá spoiler pendientes. Y se hará un capitulo decisivo para que ustedes voten por el siguiente capítulo que quieren Bueno adelante.**

Titulo: La amistad que trasciende a la muerte

Género: Terror, Fantasía, irrealidad, Misterio y Adventura

Autor: Themoon1997

 _Capitulo 18: El Fin, Última Etapa._

Después de que el grupo de Button y Sweetie belle junto con los demás terminara la ultima noche de five night at freddy 3, estaban en una situación en contrarreloj del colapso del mundo que estaba en punto de aplicarse. Button como siempre piso la siguiente casilla para avanzar.

—Nivel 97 "Fuera de servicio" –de ahí todos fueron a una especie de cámara muy oscura y algo vacio, pareciera ser un cuarto secreto de quien sabe lugar.

Así que Twilight y Rarity iluminaron su cuerno para ver mejor el lugar, al parecer solo se veían cajas y notas rayados y sin sentido. En eso vieron la puerta media rota y separada del borde que la juntaba, así que se acercaron para intentar abrir la puerta hasta que un momento se escucho como un cortocircuito y fallas metálicas como si alguien estuviera destruyendo algo. Pero igual ignorando significante ruido para solo abrir la puerta, en eso vieron unas escaleras que conducían hacia arriba. Luego decidieron que cada niño se montaran en cada poni para facilitar las cosas y después comenzaron a subir, cada pisada que se hacia se escuchaba mas ruidos más raros de lo común pero no le dieron tanta importancia ya que solo tenían que salir de aqui. Cuando por fin llegaron al parecer era un cuarto secreto del Backstage donde siempre estaba Bonnie al llegar al Dinner Room se escucho otro ruido muy cerca de ellos.

—¿Que fue eso? –Insistió Rarity sobre el extraño ruido.

—No lo se, pero no quiero averiguarlo ahorita –comento Twilight.

Mientras caminaban Button insistió en ir a la oficina ya que su mente le decía que tenia que ir allí, al llegar a la oficina solo se vio una llave gigante en el cuarto junto a una máscara de Fredbear o golgen freddy teniendo un cuchillo y una nota diciendo "Tiene sentido".

—¿Tiene sentido?- se pregunto la alicornio lavanda sobre el raro mensaje pero luego Fluttershy dice.

—Si tiene sentido que nos larguemos de aquí –dijo la pegaso ya no soportando este sitio.

Luego Sweetie belle coge la llave y luego desaparece haciendo un ruido de logro, Button conociendo estos juegos significa que se abría un pasadizo o una puerta y salir de la oficina se pudo ver ya la puerta abierta saliendo el sol concordablemente con una nota diciendo "Fuera de servicio" al salir fueron teletrasnportado al The Corridor Dark Fright indicando completando el nivel, aunque el mundo estaba temblando aun más frecuente y mas fuerte aunque la buena noticia es que ya faltaba poquitos niveles para terminar, claro si pudieran hacerlo a tiempo.

—Nivel 98 "Surgimiento de Springtrap" –de ahí como siempre todos fueron teletrasnportado a la oficina de fnaf 1, para cada uno le regalaron unas linternas.

¿Pero que se hace con unas linternas ahora?, cuando salieron se pudo escuchar un grito como de trauma y de sufrimiento y en eso apareció como un espíritu de un conejo morado pero en eso Pinkie le ilumina y pareciera que con eso se desaparece y por detrás de ellas también apareció otro pero Sweetie belle también lo destelló para destruirlo, ahora también ¿se preguntaron que tenían que hacer en este lugar?. Pero luego Alfred se le ocurrió algo.

— ¿Que tal si buscamos al hombre morado? –Dijo Alfred.

—¿Que te hace pensar eso? –pregunto Sweetie belle.

—No lo se, tal vez los Bonnie morados ¿simbolizaran eso? –dijo Alfred.

A pesar de ser una idea muy rara supusieron que no habría otra acción ya que por otro lado el mundo podría destruirse en cualquier momento así que dedujeron en donde podría estar el hombre morado, podría estar en cualquier lugar y mientras tanto se evitaban a los espíritus Bonnie morados. Pasaron varios min buscando en todas partes de la pizzería pero no había rastro del asesino, cuando ya estaba de desechar la idea Button vio algo cerca de los baños que al parecer era un brazo Marrón que posiblemente sea de Freddy así que se aproximaron a ese lugar y de ahí se impresionaron con todos los animatronico destruidos en pedazos y de ahí estaba una puerta abierta que era muy raro que estuviera ahí, así que entraron a ver y la sorpresa es ver al hombre morado con una hacha que ya al parecer lo había usado y en eso los niños se aproximaron.

—¿Vicent? –Dijo Alfred al frente del quien los asesino y este al verlos se asusto de repente.

—¿Pe-pero ustedes e-están vivos? –dijo con traumatismo el asesino.

—¿Papá que estás haciendo aquí? –pregunto Brandy a su padre.

—No, no, ¡NO!, no deberían estar aquí, ¡¿yo los asesine como pueden estar aquí?! –Vicent estaba tan asustado por lo que veía pero luego vio el traje de springbonnie y se adentro a el.

—¡Espera papi no entres ahí! –Comento Brandy sabiendo que ese traje esta dañado.

—Jajajajajaj ¿ahora no me pueden tocar no? Jajajajajaj –Pero al reírse tanto no se percato que los resorte y cables comenzaron a fallar colocándose en forma función aplastando el cuerpo del hombre morado y este intento quitárselo pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que estaba incrustado entre las costillas de este, en los brazos y en la cabeza dejándolo desangrar y así morir.

—¡Papá! –grito desesperadamente Brandy viendo a su padre morir, aunque por otro lado sabia que lo merecía.

Después de inesperada situación todos fueron de nuevo a The Corridor Dark Fright para seguir con los últimos niveles, como siempre Button pisa la penúltima casilla.

—Nivel 99 "Offline" –Luego todos fueron teletrasnportado a otra cámara oscura y esta vez no había nada de luz en ese lugar.

Así que Twilight y Rarity iluminaron de nuevo el lugar y al parecer había muchas cosas quemadas y mucho carbón en los lugares, en eso Button concluyo que estaban en Fazbear Fright: Horror Attracion al momento de que el fuego consumiera todo y posiblemente springtrap estuviera muerto. Button viendo mas el lugar estaban en la salida del local, es decir en la CAM 10#, es posiblemente que tenían que ir a la oficina aunque iba hacer difícil ya que este lugar es un laberinto o posiblemente por el incendio haya bloqueado algunas salas, así que primero verifico el camino mas fácil para llegar que era la ventilación derecha, lamentablemente estaba dañada seguramente por el fuego que ocurrió aquí, así que verifico el otro que seria donde comenzaba springtrap originalmente al principio del juego pero esta también estaba bloqueado, así que no tuvieron otra opción mas que seguir el recorrido, al llegar a la otra cámara se podía ver perfectamente dos caminos la de al frente y la de la derecha, pero también el de alfrente quedo dañado dejando unas tablas rotas del techo bloqueando el paso así que fueron al otro lado para avanzar.

Los crujidos de cosas dañadas y el olor a quemado aun persistía mientras caminaban, ahí Button vio otro acceso para la ventilación pero este al parecer se derritió y quedo en una estructura muy incomoda para pasar así que seria un riesgos en ir. Así que continuaron, se podría apreciar ese lugar al ver videojuegos de aquellos arcade, y lo increíble es que uno si parecía funcionar ya que emitía un brillo aunque posiblemente este desconfigurado. Luego llegar al final de ese lugar pudieron llegar al siguiente pasillo la cual conectaba 3 lugares pero como la de la izquierda estaba bloqueada también, así que era obvio que tenían que ir derecho, no era una sala tan interesante ya que no tenia algo como que lo resaltara, luego al llegar al siguiente lugar vieron que a lo lejos donde conectaba ya la oficina estaba bloqueada así que decidieron mejor pasar a la siguiente sala ya que si conectaba la parte bloqueada para llegar a la oficina, de ahí se pudo ver parte de la máscara de foxy , a pesar que Button conocía el lugar las demás no se sentían bien de este lugar, aunque tampoco no había de que observar del todo, ya que la mayor parte fue consumida por el incendio

Al llegar a la esquina del lugar se pudo ver un cupkake que estaba ahí tirado sin nada que hacer, así que le pasaron por el lado y como lo tenían previsto estaba el acceso libre para llegar a la oficina aunque esta parte se sentía algo de calor es mas el piso se sentía algo tibio, aunque daría sentido ya que estaba en el lugar de origen del incendio, el vidrio también estaba roto pero no se llego a quebrarse por completo, así que dieron la vuelta para llegar a la oficina y de ahí había un panel que nunca estuvo ahí antes del incendio, donde decía Offline que queria decir desconectado, así que Button lo toco haber que hacia y de ahí hizo un ruido particular de reinicio y en eso la pantalla se convirtió en mensaje diciendo "El volverá". No sabían que pudiera simbolizar pero solo querían saber que ganaron el nivel y como se esperaba fueron teletrasnportado al mismo The Corridor Dark Fright, pero esta vez tembló de una manera más fuerte que hizo que todos perdieran el equilibrio y ahí rápidamente hubo mas explosiones y erupciones mas cerca de ellos. Button intento llego a la última casilla para terminar con esto, por suerte llego a tiempo para ir al último nivel y así terminar con esto.

—Nivel 100 "Rompecabeza del FNAF" –en eso todos fueron al último nivel para poder terminar esta pesadilla.

Al llegar pensaban que era otro raro nivel de terror o algo así, pero no fue así estaban en un espacio amplio y con 3 puertas al frente de ellos, cosa que era muy raro, pero Twilight suponía que era un nivel de encontrar pistas o algo así. En eso al frente de ellos se escucho una voz profunda aunque no era la de Judgfear.

—Bienvenidos al ultimo nivel, aquí tendrán que responder preguntas escogiendo una de las puertas ¿preparados? –dijo la misteriosa voz indicando el ultimo nivel y como se tenia que hacer.

—Oh es como una test de pregunta –comento Twilight sabiendo de estas cosas.

—1era Pregunta ¿Cómo se llaman los animatronicos de FNAF 4? Deben escoger unas de las puertas para la opción correcta –explico la voz misteriosa, en eso los demás vieron las tres puertas, cada una al parecer tenia algo escrito seguramente para dar la respuesta correcta. La de la izquierda decía "Cursed Animatronic"; la de al frente "Forced Animatronic" y la de la derecha "Nightmare Animatronic". Obviamente Sweetie y Button sabían cual era.

—Es la derecha "Nightmare Animatronics" -dijo Button sabiendo que FNAF 4 trataba de una pesadilla que sufría un niño.

Así que todos fueron a la escogida y de ahí apareció un fragmento del rompecabeza donde se veían unas patas de animatronics, al parecer cada vez que respondías correctamente te dan otro fragmento, seguramente para completar el rompecabeza. Al entrar se podía ver a todos los animatronicos nightmare pero e un modo desactivado, aunque se sentía el instinto que podrían despertar, o solo seria decoración para dar mejor escenario terrorífico y de ahí otra cámara con tres puertas. En eso otra vez se escucho la otra voz para dar la siguiente pregunta.

—2da pregunta ¿Quién provoco la mordida en Fredbear Dinner Family? Ya saben como son las reglas adelante –comento la voz para que pudieran escoger la respuesta. A la izquierda estaba "Foxy", al frente "Sugar" y a la derecha "Fredbear".

—Oh esta es fácil fue Fredbear –indico Button ya que había estado en un minijuego hace unos niveles atrás y Fredbear había mordido al niño.

En eso fueron a la dicha puerta y en eso apareció otro fragmento del rompecabeza coleccionable, ya entrando se pudo ver también sangre en el suelo y al parecer había ventanas destruidas y rotas, aunque supusieron que solo es decorativo, luego llegaron a otra cámara, solo se preguntaron cuantas preguntas tenían que responder. Luego de nuevo aparece la rotunda voz para la siguiente pregunta.

—3ra pregunta, ¿Qué representa el animatronico nightmare? –dijo la voz para comenzar. En la puerta izquierda "La máxima pesadilla", en la puerta al frente "La muerte del niño" y en la derecha "La mordida". Bueno estas respuestas confundían un poco ya que mas o menos simbolizaría todas simbolizaría sobre el animatronico, aunque posiblemente seria la izquierda ya que técnicamente fue después de la mordida, aunque podría ser la de la derecha simbolizando el trauma que sufrió. No podía decidir muy bien pero solo escogió la izquierda.

—La de la izquierda –indico Button a pesar de su duda.

De ahí todos fueron a la puerta que se decidió y al parecer si fue la correcta, al entrar se pudo obtener otro fragmento del rompecabeza, y al parecer solo por lógica al parecer el rompecabeza simbolizaba muchos animatronicos juntos. Por otro lado también al entrar se pudo observar como una figura pixeleada de hombre morado cerca del al parecer un niño tirado en el suelo pero tomando una posición muerto y al lado un muñeco oscuro. Aunque no sabían que podrían simbolizar pero solo siguieron su camino. Luego de llegar a la siguiente sala resonó aquella voz profunda.

—4ta pregunta ¿Cuántos animatronicos hay en FNAF 2? –dijo la voz. En la izquierda 5; al frente 9 y en la izquierda 11. Pero antes de que Button sabia la respuesta Twilight quiso esta respuesta.

—Oh oh, yo se la respuesta –indico Twilight muy convencida de la respuesta.

—¿Enserio? –pregunto asombrado Button sabiendo que ellas no sabían mucho de esto.

—Sip, son 11 –respondio la princesa lavanda.

—¿Como lo supiste? -pregunto muy asombrado de que lo adivinara. Pero ella tranquilamente respondió.

—Lo supe cuando estuvimos contigo en esos niveles –explico Twilight cosa que para Button tuviera sentido.

Luego fueron a la puerta correcta para seguir con el nivel, como siempre se consiguió otra pieza del rompecabeza, y al mismo tiempo se pudo ver colgadas muchas mascaras de los animatronicos de FNAF 2 como si fuera un museo, al parecer también cuando escoges la puerta aparece una sala relacionada como si quisiera aportar algo. Pero por lo visto tampoco daba tanta lógica, así que prosiguieron en la siguiente sala para la siguiente pregunta.

—5ta pregunta ¿Quién es puppet? –haciendo la pregunta la misteriosa voz, en eso observaron las puertas, en la izquierda "Almas de una madre" al frente "El alma de un niño" y a la derecha "Un fantasma".

—Pues es obvio yo estuve adentro de puppet –comento marit sabiendo que controlaba al animatronico aun cuando fueron asesinados los demás.

Luego todos fueron a la puerta de la derecha y como siempre se obtuvo otro pedazo del rompecabeza y al entrar se pudo ver aquel gran regalo con la cajita musical y unos globos. Luego llegaron a la siguiente habitación y otra vez habla la rotunda voz para la siguiente pregunta de la test.

—6ta pregunta ¿Cómo fueron asesinados los niños? –indico la voz. En eso verificaron las puertas para escoger la correcta, la de la izquierda "Por hombre morado en un traje de Fredbear", la de al frente "Por un animatronico" y en la derecha "Por el animatronico puppet".

—Nosotros fuimos asesinados por mi papi en un traje dorado –comento Brandy recordando ese oscuro recuerdo que ocurrió.

—Guao ustedes si deben estar traumados –añadio Fluttershy asombrada por ellos

—Yes –dijo oliv afirmando el comentario de la pony.

A pesar de todo, ya comenzaban a relacionarse mejor con ellos ya que antes se sentían un poco incómodos. Luego fueron a la puerta correcta y de ahí apareció otro fragmento del rompecabeza y también notaron el traje usado con sangre en muchas partes y perdía el volumen del color y como consiguiente el cuchillo mas o menos desechado y viejo con sangre seca. Para los niños se sintieron algo raros por ver el cuerpo del delito frente a sus ojos.

—¿Se sienten bien? –dijo Twilight notando a los niños algo raros.

—Es que se siente raro volver a revivir es como nacer pero de algo que fue muy perturbador –dijo fredderish lo del oscuro pasado.

—Menos charla y más aventura ¡ADELANTE! –expreso pinkie cogiendo al niño con franela marrón y saliendo a toda velocidad dejando a todas atrás. Al llegar a la siguiente aula esperaron la siguiente pregunta de aquella voz.

—7ma pregunta ¿Quién recibió y provoco la mordida del 1987? –indico la voz siniestra y profunda. Y como siempre vieron como dice cada puerta aunque se vio que cada uno tiene doble repuesta. En la izquierda Jeremy+Foxy, de al frente Niño+Fredbear y en la derecha Jeremy+Mangle. Era una pregunta mas o menos complicada ya que podría ser cualquiera. Pero en eso Button recordó que en un nivel estaba mangle y foxy teniendo como una figura muy parecida a un humano así que es posible que sea entre ellos dos, pero quien.

—Puede ser Mangle, ya que no vi a Foxy en el cumpleaños –intenta Bart dando la respuesta.

No sabían que hacer pero dieron oportunidad a esa pista a ver si funciona y cuando entraron si había funcionado y también dio otro fragmento para el rompecabeza que ya estaba dando forma y también avanzando pudieron observar a Mangle con la mandíbula rota y desactivado. Luego rápidamente llegaron a la siguiente cámara para la siguiente pregunta de la test del juego.

—8va pregunta en FNAF 1 ¿Cuál es el animatronico mas peligroso? –dijo la voz profunda. Y verificaron las puertas a ver cual era la correcta. La de la izquierda "Freddy Fazbear", al frente "Foxy" y en la derecha Chica.

Aunque era obvio quien era el mas peligroso, Freddy Fazbear ya que si el jugador se despistaba Freddy podría ser un problema ya que era difícil ubicarlo en las demás cámaras y de paso con mas tensión cuando hacia esa voz profunda y siniestra. Así que fueron aquella puerta y obtuvieron otra pieza del rompecabeza y se podría ver el micrófono que posiblemente era de Freddy. Luego sin perder mas rato siguieron a la siguiente sala para la siguiente pregunta.

—9na pregunta ¿Quién es golden freddy? –dijo la rotunda voz. En las puerta, la de la izquierda "Chico del teléfono", al frente "Un niño" y en la derecha "Hombre morado.

—¡Yo soy!, yo soy Golden Freddy -Indico Alfred sabiendo que el siempre estuvo ahí que lo tomaban como un animatronico fantasma y oculto.

Luego fueron a la puerta correcta para seguir con el nivel, ya se tuvo otro fragmento del rompecabeza dando ilustración a todos los animatronics de cada juego. Luego rápidamente fueron a la siguiente sala.

—10ma pregunta ¿A quien tiene adentro Springtrap? –informo la voz. En la puerta izquierda "Chico del teléfono", al frente "Hombre morado" y en la izquierda "Jeremy friht.

Esa pregunta era sencilla ya que pudieron observar físicamente quien fue y era nada mas ni nada menos que el hombre morado. Así que fueron a dicha puerta obteniendo otro fragmento y viendo así al parecer faltaba una que era la del centro. Llegando al posiblemente la ultima sala de nuevo hablo la voz.

—Felicidades llegaron a la ultima pregunta ¿Cómo se llama el local donde estaba Springtrap en FNAF 3?.- De ahí verificaron las puertas por última vez. En la izquierda "Freddy Fazbear Pizza" al frente "Fredbear Family Dinner" y en la derecha "Freddy and friend pizza". Pero aquí estaba algo extraño ya que ningún lugar el estaba solo en la atracción de terror. Pero en eso Twilight se interpuso.

—Déjenmelo a mí, ehm ehm, no fue en ninguna de esos locales, fue en Fazbear Fright: Horror Attracion –indico Twilight y en eso el lugar comenzo a temblar y luego apareció mediante una luz el ultimo fragmento que faltaba y a unirse estaba todos lo animatronicos con una frase diciendo "Gracias por jugar".

— ¿Y como supistes hacer eso? –pregunto impresionado Button por lo que acaba de hacer Twilight

—Te lo dije soy buena en estos test –comento Twilight asertivamente. De repente los rompecabezas iluminaron mas y se creo una especie de portal.- Bien ahora vamos –añadió la alicornio para seguir con la aventura.

Todos luego fueron al dicho portal y de ahí aparecieron donde querían estar en la cúspide de control, pero todo se estaba destruyendo muy rápidamente y ahí mismo en los controladores se veía la autodestrucción en cuenta regresiva indicando 10 min con 5 seg para el colapso del mundo.

—Ok creo que llegamos a tiempo –indico Button.

—¿Pero que debemos hacer?- Pregunto Fluttershy.

Button comenzo a inspeccionar el lugar y entonces vio un botón que decía "Reiniciar el sistema". Por otro lado también había otro panel donde decía acción de detener la autodestrucción pero necesitaba una clave para hacerla. Y también otro panel donde se aplicaba para resolver el problema en modo manual.

—Bien tenemos tres métodos para salvar el mundo o sino lo dejaremos morir pero por lo menos tuviéramos que encontrar el portal que nos llevara a casa- Comento Button sabiendo que estaban en contrarreloj.

—Ah eso, ya la encontrado –expreso Pinkie pie mostrando otro portal que decía arriba "The end" cosa que impresiono a todos de que como lo pudo encontrar pero no le prestaron tanto a sus extrañas habilidades.

—Oh yo tengo una pregunta si no podemos detener la explosión que pasara con… ell….ustedes saben de quienes estoy hablando –Indico Fluttershy hablando de los niños sabiendo que podrían también desaparecer si no detenían la destrucción.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Bien ahora es su turno para elegir el próximo destino de nuestros amigos a través del capitulo decisivo (No interactivo), así ustedes deciden:**

Que las chicas, Button y Sweetie belle no podrán resolver el problema para evitar la autodestrucción y tendrán que irse dejando a los niños fallercer.

Que las chicas, Button y Sweetie belle pudieron resolver el problema y dejaran a los niños tranquilos en su mundo virtual.

Que las chicas, Button y Sweetie belle aunque no pueden resolver el problema los niños deciden ir con ellos a pesar de las consecuencias entre dimensiones.

 **Ustedes votaran en los comentarios (Obviamente) y el que tuvo mas votos es el capitulo que se hara. Tendra un lapso de 7 dias así que suerte y decidan.**

 **THEMOON1997 SE DESPIDE SUERTE A TODOS!**


	20. Dec: Toma decisiva en medio del colapso

**Hola chicos y chicas en fanfiction aquí themoon1997 con el cap decisivo en esta historia. Con la votaciones que ustedes hicieron ya se podrá aplicar este capitulo, el capitulo será algo corto a lo que normalmente ustedes ven. Bueno comencemos.**

Titulo: La amistad que trasciende a la muerte

Género: Terror, Fantasía, irrealidad, Misterio y Adventura

Autor: Themoon1997

 _Capitulo Decisivo: Toma decisiva en medio del colapso_

Después de un largo camino en un juego de terror llamado "Five Night at Freddy", las guardianas de la armonía junto con Button y Sweetie belle y los niños desaparecidos en el juego. Por fin llegaron a la última etapa aunque no se imaginaron que al llegar a una parte llamado "Cúspide de control" este en estado crítico como si fuera a explotar. Y es lo que iba a pasar si no hacían algo, por el lado bueno Pinkie encontró la salida para llegar a su mundo pero tenían otra circunstancia y eran los niños que si el mundo se destruían ellos también morirían dentro en el. Y no seria justo que ellos fallecieren aquí de tanto tiempo que pasaron con ello y al parecer ya tenían gusto con los demás. Asi que decidieron intentar resolver el problema.

—Bien entonces vamos a intentar a resolver la situación –expreso Button para terminar con esta pesadilla y no dejar que el mundo muriese. En eso todas comenzaron a revisar la situación haber que podían hacer pero solo Pinkie quedaba quieta para mirar y sacando al mismo tiempo unas palomitas que quien sabe de donde lo saco.

—Ok pero mientras yo comeré estas palomitas –dijo Pinkie tomando la atención de todos mirándola con seriedad y confusión.

—¿Pero no vas ayudar? –pregunto Fluttershy

—No lo veo necesario chicas, ¿quieren compartir conmigo mis palomitas? –pregunto Pinkie .

—¡No Pinkie no ves que estamos ocupados! – expreso la pegaso azul molestándose ante el comentario de Pinkie

—De acuerdo ¡mas para mi! –se emociono la poni rosa comiendo a placer, mientras los niños también la veían como que de eso Button y los demás intentaron detener la explosión

—Bien voy a probar a reiniciar el sistema –indico el potrillo tocando la opción de reiniciar el sistema. Con 9m con 45seg debían actuar rápido pues no había tiempo de descansar en cambio Pinkie solo veía la acción. En eso apareció una advertencia en el panel de control la cual indico que el reinicio fue un éxito pero que había detectado cuatro errores asi que toco la opción de arreglar.

Al parecer todo estaba arreglado pero no fue asi en eso el panel a presentar mas errores y luego el sistema se apago y volvió a prender pero luego se apagaba de nuevo y luego prendía, las luces de la habitación también parpadeaban pues era señal que el proceso se acelero muy rápido. Ya faltando 7m con 56seg Button prosiguió en detener la explosión de manera manual, de ahí encontró un manual para hacer dicho proceso pero no era bueno para eso asi que Twilight se encargo de leer dicho manual.

—Mmmm, haber …..-expreso la alicornio lavanda leyendo el manual la cual no era tan difícil de entender y en segundo por fin entendió.

— Como vas Twilight? –pregunto Fluttershy algo preocupada por quedarse aquí y que quería ya irse a casa.

—Bueno lo que hay que hacer es bajar la presión de unos tubos o algo así que está en el sótano –indico Twilight mostrando una puerta que llevaba al sótano. De ahí todos fueron al sótano y de ahí se mostro unos tanques de presión que estaban expulsado vapor caliente, a travez de ellos había unos vidrios que los separaban donde ahí estaban todos, ahí mismo también estaba como un sistema con una palanca roja.

—Bueno ya llegamos aquí ¿y ahora? –insistio Raimbow dash

—Bien uno de ustedes tienen que quedarse en este lugar para cuando señale que bajen la palanca –explico la alicornio viendo los pasos en el manual y en eso Raimbow hablo.

—No digas mas yo me quedare aquí –dijo Raimbow tomando la acción a cabo en eso Bart se quedo también con ella para mas apoyo

Mientras tanto todos fueron a otro sitio, Twilight reviso de nuevo el manual y en eso aparecieron en otra habitación que también tenia otros tanques de presión donde este también llevaba su sistema de control con la palanca, en eso otro grupo se quedo que era Pinkie la cual apareció sin con Frederick y Applejack con Alfred dejándolos a cargo en esta parte cuando sea el momento de ejecutar la acción. Luego aparecieron en un lugar donde había como un sistema de energía eléctrica la cual según el manual tenia que presionar un botón amarilla que estaba al lado de otros controles, ahí solo quedaron Rarity con Marit y Fluttershy con oliv. Luego Twilight y los demás volvieron a la Cúspide de control la cual comenzaran a ejecutar la acción, en eso Twilight y Brandy también llegaron a su puesto donde tenían un micrófono y ahí mismo las cámaras donde estaban los demás. A 5m con 3seg antes de la destrucción todos estaban preparados para ejecutar el proceso manual para detener la destrucción.

—Bien todos en su puestos –hablo Twilight en el micrófono la cual se escucho en todos los lugares- Bien es hora de comenzar –indico la alicornio.

—¡Espera! Tengo una duda antes de comenzar –indico Pinkie algo exaltada como si fuera una pregunta muy importante

—¿Dime Pinkie? –pregunto Twilight ante la pregunta de su amiga.

—¿Que tiene que ver estos tanques con el juego? –pregunto Pinkie dejando a todas con la expresión de WTF

—¿¡Pinkie es enserio!? –reprocho Raimbow con mala gana ante la duda de su amiga rosada.

—Bueno Pinkie digamos que los tanques son como las pilas o baterías del juego si explota todo el mundo se destruía -explico Twilight a pesar del dolor de cabeza que se genero en el sitio.

—No es asi, los tanques de presión son generadores que mantienen el mundo virtual en función si estos llegan a perder el control el mundo se disolverá –explico Pinkie pie sacando unos lentes de quien sabe donde y dejando a Twilight con expresión de impresión y dejándola muy extrañada.

—Aja si como sea, es lo técnicamente lo mismo a lo que dije, BIEN ADELANTE –Indico Twilight ya comenzando el proceso.

De ahí fueron bajadas las palancas rojas de cada habitación de los tanques de presión, luego se improviso en tocar el botón amarillo en la cabina de controles y por último paso Button vio un botón la cual se ilumino al instante indicando que el proceso si estaba funcionando, al presionarlo de repente el lugar se calmo totalmente dejando en estado normal el sitio y por si fuera poco el panel que señalaba la cuenta regresiva fue desconectado. Al mismo tiempo todos celebraron en por fin haber detenido el caos y el sufrimiento en este espantoso sitio, mientras los demás también celebraran.

—Yupi lo logramos –Indico Pinkie muy feliz sacando otro cañon de donde nadie sabe y celebrando su triunfo. Al parecer la victoria fue hecha por fin pero eso desapareció inmediatamente cuando en eso se escucho como un ruido muy agudo, como un silbido muy raro.

—¿Que es eso? –pregunto Fredderish buscando el origen del ruido

Y en eso Pinkie vio a través de los vidrios que los tanques de presión eran los que producían los ruidos e instantáneamente comenzaron a botar mas vapor a lo mayor y haciendo un ruido muy fuerte cosa que alerto al grupo, al igual que los demás que entendieron la situación que el mundo se va a destruir de todas formas. Así que todos fueron a la cúspide de control la cual vieron a los demás también asombrados por lo que acaba de pasar.

—¡Oh no no logramos detener el proceso destructivo se va a colapsar el mundo de cualquier forma! –indico Twilight algo alterada por lo que acaba de suceder en eso Pinkie hizo seña de ir ya al portal para salir de este lugar.

—Mejor nos vamos ya no podremos mas nada que hacer –indico la poni rosa.

—Si creo que es lo mejor –expreso Twilight decilucionada por ver ya el avance de la destrucción que ya se veía que era imposible detenerlo, pero en eso Fluttershy recordó algo que no podían dejar aquí ya que a pesar de lo que ha pasado, no podía dejar o dejarlos aquí.

—¿Pero Twilight y ellos? –pregunto con un tono triste Fluttershy y en eso todos voltearon a ver a los niños con extrañeza pero al mismo tiempo con lastima, que al parecer ya era el adiós y eso que se iban a ser destruidos con el juego. En eso en el portal apareció una luz y de ahí aparece Discord.

—Chicas rápido ya llegaron hasta aca tienen que irse de aquí –dijo el dios del caos apareciendo otro señalador de autodestrucción indicando 1m con 3 seg.

—Pe-pero yo no quiero que ellos mueran aquí -expreso Fluttershy a punto de llorar.

—Fluttershy querida entiende que hicimos lo que podimos para intentar salvar este horroroso mundo –dijo Rarity intentando calmar a su amiga.

—Ya lo sé (secándose las lagrimas) pero no quieron que ellos sufran, a pesar de este raro lugar este es su hogar –comento Fluttershy aun con tristeza en sus ojos.

—¿Pe pero que haremos? Ya intentamos todos –expreso Twilight pero también sentía lastima por los pequeños

—Eso ya no importa, váyanse pueden irse, fue un placer haberlos conocidos –dijo oliv abrazando a Fluttershy cosa que la hizo sentir incomoda pero no importo mucho.

—Rápido chicas el tiempo se agota –indico Discord sacando su arena de reloj acabándose la porción que quedaba.

—Tienen que irse fue genial pasarla bien con ustedes, y también sentirnos vivos –expreso brandy también algo triste pero también feliz

—¡NO! En ese caso vendrán con nosotros –dijo Fluttershy cargando a oliv lista para llevarla.

—Pero Fluttershy solo es un videojuego –dijo Button algo impresionado por la acción de la pegaso pero hizo entender por el elemento de la amabilidad.

—No importa, no podemos dejar a estas criaturitas aquí –comento Fluttershy sin importar las consecuencias.

—¿Estas segura? –pregunto Twilight a Fluttershy por su decisión.

—Absolutamente –dijo con severidad la pegaso amarilla.

—Bueno adelante porque yo también te apoyo –expreso la princesa de la amistad también recogiendo a brandy, asi mismo las demás recogiendo a los demás niños para llevarlo a su mundo –¡ADELANTE! –Indico twiligh preparada para ir al mundo normal.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Buenos chicos esto fue todo por hoy, disculpe si fue muy corto el capitulo pero he estado muy ocupado y de paso con este tipo de decisión se me loqueo la mente, pero bueno es lo que decidieron ;). Bueno hasta la proxima**


	21. Cap Final: Fin de un Sufrimiento

Hola muy buenas noches queridos lectores y lectoras de fanfictioooooooooooooooooooooooon, aquí de nuevo Themoon1997 con un capitulo que todos estaban esperando, ¿que cual es? así ES EL CAPITULO FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAL de la historia de terror :DDDDD. Me llevo mucho llegar hasta este punto, gracias a todos por estar al tanto de la historia. Y bueno no se qué otra cosa más que decir Jeje. Bueno comencemos y disfruten el ultimo capitulo que comenzaraaaaaaaa.

Titulo: La amistad que trasciende a la muerte

Género: Terror, Fantasía, irrealidad, Misterio y Aventura

Autor: Themoon1997

Capítulo Final: Fin de un Sufrimiento.

Una noche de Nightmare las chicas junto con Button se introdujeron en un juego de terror llamado Five Night at Freddy, que al parecer Discord lo creo para darle mas emoción a esta fecha, claro que por otro lado no se esperaban que el mundo sea tan escalofriante, pasando por varios niveles como las noches de todos los FNAF, en una de ellas conocieron a unas almas de uno niños que al parecer estaban dentro de los animatronicos, mas adelante Judgfear intento destruirlos a todos pero no le resulto muy bien, así que tuvo que destruir el mundo de muerte para que todos fallecieran adentro, aunque al parecer lo hizo por nada, ya que pudieron llegar a la cúspide de control, sin embargo sus esfuerzo por detener la explosión fueron inútiles tomando la decisión de irse del juego pero también acordaron en llevarse a los niños a pesar de las posibles consecuencia entre dimensiones. Ya a 30 seg de la autodestrucción, era el momento de partir para su casa juntos con los pequeños.

— ¿Bien todos listos? –pregunto Twilight para salir de aquí teniendo a Brandy sobre ella

— ¡Lista! –afirmo Fluttershy cargando a Oliv

—Naci siempre lista –añadió Raimbow dash junto con Bart

— ¡Adelante! –expreso la poni granjera con Alfred montado.

—Oki doki loki –comento Pinkie igual de emocionada junto con Fredderich

—Solo espero que esto funcione- comento Rarity cargando a Marit y al lado Sweetie belle y Button.

—¡Bien ahora! –Indico Twilight y en eso todas fueron hacia el portal para salir del juego.

En esos momentos se sentía un silencio muy grande como si algo si se hubiera congelado el tiempo, en eso se vio una brillante luz al frente de ellos y en eso hizo una expansión de luz aun más grande. Después de 30 min todos despertaron algo mareados pero luego notaron que volvieron a la habitación de Button, es decir ya volvieron a su mundo en Equestria, se sentía felices por haber vuelto y en eso aparece un regalo donde sale Discord con globos y una nota que decía felicitaciones.

— ¡ENHORABUENA QUERIDAS PONYS, COMPLETARON MI JUEGO DE TERROR!- expreso con gran emoción el dios del caos.

— ¡La próxima vez avísanos sobre tu plan! –comento en tono molesto Twilight.

—Si lo hubiera hecho hubiera arruinado la sorpresa, por lo menos admitan que fue una gran manera de pasar la noche de Nightmare –dijo Discord transformándose en un gatito pequeño con ojos tiernos.

—Eje ok, ¿un momento y que hacemos con ellos? –indico Raimbow dash recordando que los niños vinieron con ellos.

—Yo que sé, yo no tome esa decisión –indico Discord comenzando a leer un libro de los volcanes pero al revés.

— ¿Fluttershy? –pregunto Twilight sabiendo que no saben qué hacer con ellos.

—No se preocupen, que yo ya sé que hare con ellos –comento Fluttershy sabiendo que puede hacer.

— ¿Los vas a adoptar? –comento Raimbow dash intentando adivinar la decisión de su amiga.

—Tal vez si o no, solo los llevare a mi casa y en 5 días veo que puedo hacer con ellos, además no puedo evitar que ellos estén solos –expreso Fluttershy dado que era el elemento de la amabilidad. Las chicas no tenían certeza si era una buena idea pero dejaron que ella se encargara del problema.

Después de que todas celebraran la noche de Nightmare junto a la princesa luna que por supuesto siempre era la anfitriona en esta festividad. Ya era tarde y Fluttershy se llevo a los niños a su cabaña para poder cuidarlo hasta saber que hará con ellos. Y de paso casi nunca duraba mucho tiempo en esa festividad

—Bueno aquí será su casa mientras tanto –índica la pegaso amarilla mostrándole su casa que estaba lleno de animalitos.

—GUAO –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo por el modelo de su casa.

—Si es acogedor y alejado de posibles amenazas –Indico Fluttershy, los niños también estaban felices en su nuevo hogar a pesar que ellos no son reales sino personajes ficticios de un videojuego.

Ya marcando las 12:00am de la media noche, era la hora de la despedida real de la princesa luna, la cual Fluttershy nunca estaba presente ya que le daba mucho miedo, pero en eso se sintió un temblor muy fuerte y un rugido que también se escucho a kilómetros de su casa, Fluttershy quedo paralizada en cuanto al suceso inesperado, pero ella no fue la única, los niños también temblaron de miedo por lo que acaba de suceder, ya que a pesar de que estuvieron mucho tiempo en un animatronicos, esto igual les afectaba. En eso Fluttershy viendo a los niños sufriendo decidió llevarlos arriba en su cuarto para mantenerlos a salvos. En eso alguien toco la puerta.

—Ya volveré niños, debo atender un asunto, quédense aquí y si algo sucede quédense debajo de la cama –ordeno Fluttershy que se quedaran calmado mientras atendía el asunto. Cuando abrió estaban ahí misma sus amigas también agitadas, de seguramente de tanto correr, al igual que Button y Sweetie belle- ¿Chicas que hacen, lo sintieron? –pregunto incrédula la pegaso amarilla.

—Sip fue inesperado aquel temblor que apareció de repente –comento Raimbow impresionada.

—Ni tuvimos tiempo de saber de dónde origino y solo fuimos hasta acá para ver si ustedes estaba bien –expreso Twilight dado que nadie sabía de donde ocurrió el imprevisto ataque.

—Pues yo, yo estoy bien y puse a los demás pequeños arriba en mi cuarto para mantenerlos seguro –explico Fluttershy sobre su estado y los niños.

Pero en medio de eso algo aterrizo el suelo con tanta fuerza que pudo empujar a los demás hacia la pared de la cabaña de la pegaso, dejando mucho tierra suelta en el aire provocando como niebla y no se podía ver con facilidad aquel que provoco eso, poco a poco el polvillo se disipaba viendo al final un gran hueco que se había creado y ahí mismo se observo una criatura con unos ojos rojos y al mismo tiempo también aparecieron otros ojos más pequeño y a poco a poco se vio que no era muchas criaturas, era una sola criatura combinada con muchas entidades.

—No puede ser –comento muy impresionada la princesa de la amistad viendo aquel espantoso monstruo.

—Jajajajaja, ¿Hola chicas me recuerdan? SOY YO JUDGFEAR –hablo esa criatura gigante frente ella.

Era el mismo Judgfear en su forma original pero ahora tenía fusiones de todos los animatronicos que habían vistos, los nightmares, los toys, los originales, y los phantom. Todos unidos para formar su cuerpo del tronco para abajo, la cual aun se podía observar esos cables sueltos, también tuvo seis brazos en cada parte, mostrando también las herramientas que naturalmente usaban, en el pecho se encontraban la cabeza de Springtrap la cual dentro brillaba algo rojizo, la cabeza más o menos estaba destruida aun teniendo su mismo margen, faltando partes del, la parte superior de los ojos estaban quemados dando esa línea que le recorría en la frente, los ojos ahora eran rojos con sangre que sobresalían, también obtuvo un cuerno en la cabeza lo cual podría ser un problema de verdad. Judgfear se había fortalecido lo cual se llegaría a la conclusión que podría ser el fin.

— ¿Impresionante no? –dijo Judgfear junto a combinaciones de los animatronicos haciendo una vibración muy fuerte.

— ¿P-pero c-como es p-posible, tu no fuiste destruido? –pregunto con nerviosismo Fluttershy viendo tan escalofriante forma.

—Eso yo también pensé, pero debo comunicarles que fue una suerte para mi, si amigas en el momento cuando todo exploto, solo partes de mi sobrevivieron.

FLASHBACK

En el momento que Discord venció a Judgfear.

— ¡TODOS MORIRAN EN ESTE MUNDO! –Grito Judgfear escupiendo fuego donde el derrame de gasolina lo cual hubo suceso de explosión destruyendo todo a su paso, pero Discord era más listo sabiendo que él iba hacer eso en cualquier momento así que tomo a las ponis, los portillos, las princesas y los niños convirtiéndolos en minis juguetes y se teletrasnporto del lugar evitando la explosión.

-En ese momento desperté sin casi cuerpo, solo la cabeza y parte de mi brazo izquierdo era lo único que faltaba, me arrastre con dificulta saliendo de las llamas que se había provocado, en un principio pensé que este era mi final, pero en eso se me ocurrió usar mis últimas fuerzas para crear replicas de los animatronicos, pensé que ellos me podían ayudar, pero en eso una parte en mi pecho comenzó a brillar y absorbió a los animatronicos colocándolos en mi cuerpo y en momento solo cerré los ojos. Desperté con dificulta pero aun vivo, vi mi cuerpo y me fije que tenía muchas partes de los muñecos esos fusionados en mi, sentía aun mas poder de lo que había imaginado.

—Guao ¿este es mi nueva forma? –Dijo impresionado al observar su nueva forma-Siento más poder de lo que puedo imaginar, Jeje perfecto –comento con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Pero supe que ustedes ya habían salido del mundo así antes de que el mundo explotara, abrí otro portal para poder salir de aquí y llegar a su mundo.

Judgfear usando su cuerno para abrir otro portal la cual reflejaba a Equestria y se dirigió ahí en el momento que el mundo exploto, el monstruo estando en este sitio golpeo muy fuerte la tierra y creando un tremendo rugido provocando muchas tragedias y destrucción en esa zona.

—Jeje, es hora de mi venganza.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

—Me alegra de verlas de nuevo y aun pienso destruirlas, lastimosamente debo decir que este es su fin –expreso Judgfear haciendo otro rugido hacia ellas creando otra expansión, pero estas rápidamente se alejaron del lugar.

—Oh no, no lo harás –expreso Raimbow volando rápidamente hacia él, pero este solo provoco en su brazo izquierdo una música muy fuerte suficiente para lanzarla a volar.

—Jajajajaja ¿eso fue todo? –comento Judgfear burlándose de la pegaso atlética.

—Rayos de verdad si es muy poderoso –señalo Raimbow viendo la capacidad de este.

—Lo sé, pero no podemos permitir que siga destruyendo Equestria, tenemos que llevarlo a otro sitio alejado de Ponyville –índico la princesa de la amistad sabiendo el grado de peligro que este puede hacer en este sitio.

—Bien yo lo alejare lo mas que pueda, OYEE JUDGFEAR AUN NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO, TE INVITO A UNA CARRERA JEJEJ, SI TE CREES CAPACITADO PARA GANARME –comento Raimbow retando a la quimera comenzando a volar hacia el bosque everfree.

—Je con los ojos cerrados –dijo Judgfear aceptando el reto de la pegaso, hiendo donde ella.

Mientras tanto la princesa Twilight fue a Ponyville a informarle a todos sobre la situación, todos comenzaron a desesperarse, pero Twilight les indico que tenían estar en casa sin que nadie saliera para mayor seguridad, todos rápidamente fueron a sus casas, recogieron a sus hijos y cerraron las puertas, Twilight rápidamente fue a su castillo a buscar a spike para mandarle una carta a la princesa Celestia y luna sobre lo que acaba de pasar, mientras que Fluttershy se adentro en su casa para ver como seguían los niños humanos.

— ¿Estan bien? –pregunto Fluttershy preocupada por su condición.

—Estamos bien –comento Oliv con normalidad pero no dejaba de preguntarse qué había pasado.

—Disculpa, ¿pero que acababa de pasar? –pregunto Alfred sobre la situación

—No se preocupen, que nosotras nos encargaremos, quédense debajo de la cama y no salgan de la casa –indico Fluttershy sabiendo que la situación era muy peligrosa, igualmente ellos obedecieron.

Luego la pegaso fue abajo a verificar como estaban los animalitos, estos también estaban asustados, así que Fluttershy les ordeno que se quedaran en casa y se refugiara, también que se mantengan juntos para mayor seguridad. Luego Fluttershy salió de casa y en ese momento aparecieron las demás para ir donde Judgfear y Raimbow dash. Mientras tanto la pegaso logro llevarlo a las afueras del castillo antiguo de Celestia y luna ahí no había nada que estuviera en peligro.

— ¿Fue una gran carrera pequeño caballito, lo hacemos de nuevo Jeje? –comento a carcajada la quimera.

— ¡Cállate!, ahora ya que estamos aquí puedo atacarte sin problema -expreso con cólera la pegaso dando un vuelo hacia arriba y luego lanzándose hacia el monstruo a gran velocidad, Judgfear en eso otra vez hizo una onda expansiva pero en eso Raimbow lo esquivo con facilidad poniéndose dentras de la bestia y atacándolo por la espalda haciendo que este se golpeara en la pared- Ja no eres tan rudo ¿no? –dijo Raimbow viendo que a pesar de lo fuerte que es no era tan rápido.

— ¿Ese fue tu mejor ataque? Ahora me toca a mí –señalo la quimera usando la cola para apretar a la pony y lanzándola hacia el cielo instantáneamente lanzando un rayo oscura hacia ella. Pero rápidamente esta lo esquivo a gran velocidad.

A pesar que Judgfear tenía más ventaja en ella esta siguió con la batalla para mantenerlo aquí hasta que los demás llegara, en eso a Raimbow intento usar la Raimbow explosión sónica hacia él, así que tomo vuelo a otra vez pero esta vez un poco más alto para darle con toda sus energía hacia la criatura.

— ¡Prepárate Judgfear! –señalo Raimbow dash hacia él y en eso Raimbow comenzó a descender con velocidad.

A esa velocidad se estaba creando una clase de onda expansiva que cubría a la pegaso poniéndose ahora más pequeño como si fuera que estuviera cortando el aire, en eso antes de tocar el suelo voló en línea recta hacia la quimera creando un arcoíris que la cubría con un inmenso poder de energía volando a gran velocidad hacia el monstruo combinado que le dio de lleno hacia él, haciendo que saliera volando hasta una clase de precipicio donde cayó con fuerza a una especie de rio.

—Lo logre –comento Raimbow triunfante por haberlo derrotado pero en eso apareció una cola que la agarro y en eso surgió otra vez Judgfear sin al parecer sufrido daño.

—Buen ataque caballito por un instante pensé que me ibas a derrotar con eso pero creo que soy demasiado fuerte para ti –expreso la quimera y en eso la lanzo otra vez al cielo a la pegaso pero esta rápidamente recobro el equilibrio, pero ya se estaba cansado.

—Por Celestia, este tipo si es rudo –comento impresionada Raimbow dash viendo la fortaleza de él.

— ¿Si eso fue todo lo que puedes hacer? Entonces llego mi turno –en eso en el pecho de Judgfear donde estaba la cabeza de Springtrap comenzó a brillar un tono rojizo, en eso todas las cabezas de los animatronicos comenzaron brillar los ojos comenzando la expulsar sangre en las bocas y en eso todas sacaron una clase de cuchillo apuntando a la pegaso –Ahora te enséñale lo que es velocidad –en eso fueron expulsadas variedades de cuchillos a gran velocidad hacia Raimbow lo cual no tardo en darse cuenta e intentar esquivarla.

Al parecer no eran tan difíciles de esquivar pero en eso no se dio cuento que esos cuchillos estaban regresando hacia ellas que una por poco le atraviesa la espalda dejando un rasguño en eso. Y además seguían las cabezas de los animatronicos lanzando más cuchillos, Raimbow intentaba lo posible para esquivarlos pero a tiempo se estaba agotando sus energías, de paso se le hacía más difícil cuando los cuchillos volvían y de paso lanzando más y más, en eso decidió irse directamente al bosque y esconderse en una clase de árbol grande y seco. Y al parecer daba resultado para protegerse de los cuchillos. Pero en eso Judgfear ataco con otro clase de rayo que destruyo el árbol donde se escondía y lanzando con fuerza a Raimbow dejándola algo desorientada.

—Me diste una buena batalla caballito pero debo indicarte que este es tu fin –señalo Judgfear preparando su último ataque, cargando un poderoso rayo en su boca expulsándolo hacia ella.

Raimbow no podía saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar por estar algo confundida debido al choque anterior, y antes de que el ataque le diera en eso apareció un escudo mágico frente de la pegaso, y en eso noto que era Twilight usando su magia para crear una poderosa protección mágica evitando el ataque de la quimera, en eso las demás llegaron al sitio.

— ¿Dashie estas bien? –pregunto Pinkie a su amiga.

—Estoy más o menos bien…pero ¿¡porque se tardaron tanto!? -expreso con un tono molesto la pegaso azul.

—Jeje, es que Fluttershy tuvo que llevar otros animalitos a su casa –respondió Pinkie ante la pregunta de Raimbow

—No lo pude evitar, no quería ver a esas criaturitas sufrir –comento Fluttershy algo apenada.

—Bien, bien ya vinieron las demás, esto se pondrá más divertido –expreso Judgfear ya preparado para seguir con la batalla.

— Jeje, si tal vez para ti –comento Pinkie.

En eso la quimera lanzo otro potente rayo de energía, las chicas no tuvieron problemas en esquivarlo hiendo en diferentes partes en el bosque, así podrían mantenerlo confundido por un tiempo, o por lo menos ese es el plan. Judgfear no quería perder más tiempo con esto así que hizo un tipo de ruido expansivo para así hacer volar a las demás, pero esta solo mantuvieron aferradas a los arboles para evitar ser arrastradas.

—Rayos, con que no quieren aparecer pues ya verán –en eso Judgfear comenzó a disparas mas rayos de energía hacia el sitio y así quemar el bosque.

—Shhhh, chicas por aquí –llamo Twilight hacia una parte oculta que aun no había sido destruida. En eso todas fueron con ellas para estar a salvo.

— ¿Eh alguien tiene un plan? –pregunto Rarity si había una solución contra el monstruo.

—Creo que yo tengo una idea –señalo Raimbow teniendo una idea para derrotarlo, en eso busco un árbol quemado destrozando en pedazos y uniéndolos como si fuera una lanza.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Raimbow? –pregunto algo extrañada Fluttershy por lo que su amiga hacia.

—Bien esto es lo que hay que hacer, van a distraer a esa cosa lo suficiente para que el siga quemando el bosque, en eso yo le intentare romper el brazo y luego la pierna y ahí tu Twilight le dispara un rayo segador en la cara y así se caerá destruyéndose con el incendio-explico Raimbow la idea cosa que dejando impresionadas a las demás.

— ¿¡Como rayos se te ocurrió eso!? –expreso Fluttershy muy asombrada por lo que dijo.

—Eh vistos muchas películas, libros de acción y de paso estar en ese juego me hizo pensar como derrotar estos bichos –expreso muy honestamente, obviamente ha visto de estas cosas y estar en los tiempos que estuvo en ese mundo tiene indicios de cómo derrotarlo.

—Ok solo hay un problema, ¿¡COMO RAYOS ATACAREMOS A UN MONSTRUO DE MAS FUERZA Y ALTURA QUE NOSOTRAS!? –expreso con aferro Pinkie sabiendo que el monstruo es 100 veces más grandes que ellas y más fuertes que ellas.

—Sí pero fíjense que el con ese tamaño es muy lento o al menos creo, el pensara que somos como unas moscas fastidiosas y cuando se distraiga lo suficiente lo ataco y Twilight termina el trabajo –explico Raimbow pero no todas se tomaron bien el comentario.

— ¿¡Hey me estás diciendo mosca!? ¡No soy una apestosa y horrible mosca! –expreso con un tono molesta Rarity por decirle mosca.

—Solo es una expresión, ay mejor que ya hagamos el plan -ordeno Raimbow viendo que Judgfear puede atacar de nuevo.

— ¡BIEN! –dijeron todas para así ejecutar el plan.

En eso Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack y Fluttershy fueron a intentar a distraer a la quimera lo suficiente para que Raimbow tomara la acción entre sus cascos y así acabarlo de una vez por todas, mientras esta y Twilight estaban ocultas para esperar el momento.

—Oye monstruo feo, Pinkie quiere decirte que eres la cosa más tonta que he visto en mi vida –dijo la poni rosada provocando que Judgfear la atacara.

—Ya verás cuando te tenga en manos encima –expreso algo rabioso la quimera lanzando varios rayos hacia la poni, pero esta rápidamente pudo apartarse del camino y al mismo tiempo creando un incendio que se expandía rápidamente. En eso Judgfear escucho otra voz

—Yuju señor monstruo ¿no gusta pasar a tomar un té conmigo? –dijo Rarity para que la quimera prestara atención a ella y este también lanzo rayos hacia ella, esta por supuesto también lo esquivo creando corriendo de lado para formar como un circulo –Pero que mal agradecido –repudio Rarity alejándose del sitio, en eso aparece Applejack lanzándole manzanas para captar atención.

— ¿¡Pero qué!? Rayos ustedes parecen unos bichos molestos, las destruiré a todas –expreso atacando con mas rayos de energía hacia la poni campesina pero esta también los esquivaba con facilidad provocando que el fuego se expandiera rápidamente hacia dirección de Judgfear, este tampoco se percato que Raimbow estaba ya en el cielo esperando el momento oportuno.

—D-Disculpe, eh señor J-Judgfear ¿puede s-ser amable de p-perdonarnos la vida? –pregunto tímidamente la pegaso amarilla.

— ¡NO! –expreso Judgfear con tono amenazante para atacar a la pegaso con otro rayo de energía aunque a pesar que ellas es algo lenta igual pudo esquivarlo, haciendo desesperar a la quimera.

A este punto el incendio comenzó a expandirse más creando como un circulo que rodea a Judgfear, este a min se percato del plan de lo que ellas intentaron hacer que era quemarlo vivo entre el fuego, pero al parecer ya no les iba a funcionar así que intento saltar a lo más lejos del fuego abrasador, pero en eso Raimbow descendió rápidamente hacia el clavándole la lanza en unas de sus extremidades inferiores haciéndole perder el equilibrio y en eso devolvió Raimbow la mirada aquella criatura y le lanzo la lanza hacia su brazo derecho destruyéndole algunos circuitos que no tardaron en fallar y al mismo tiempo se pudo ver como sangre salir de ahí. En eso Twilight le lanzo un rayo segador hacia sus ojos para así este al no ver con claridad dejándose caer entre el fuego abrasador y al parecer destruyéndolo lentamente.

— ¡Yupi! Lo logramos –comento Pinkie celebrando por el triunfo.

—Equestria está a salvo de la destrucción –señalo Applejack viendo como el fuego destruirá el monstruo.

— ¿Entonces estamos bien? –pregunto la pegaso amarilla.

—No no lo creo –expreso una extraña voz y en eso todas vieron que la cabeza de Springtrap estaba flotando en el cielo y en eso dentro de él, brillo una luz rojiza intensa y en eso todas las partes destruidas comenzaron a regenerarse y volverse a unir hasta formar a Judgfear por completo.

—Pe pero –dijo incrédula Raimbow

— ¡No es posible! –expreso con miedo Fluttershy

—Esto no puede ser cierto –comento con una voz inexpresiva la alicornio lavanda viendo como Judgfear pudo generarse fácilmente.

—Y eso que apenas comienza –expreso la quimera ya creando una onda expansiva que apago el incendio e hizo que todas salieron volando y estrellándolas hacia las paredes del viejos castillo.

—Wow, eso fue un paseo –indico Pinkie apareciendo minis pinkies en su cabeza dándole vueltas pero luego se sacudió para que desaparecieran.

Pero en Judgfear fue hacia ellas y estas apenas pudieron evitarlos causando que este destruyera partes del castillos y en unos de esos trozos le da a Fluttershy en unas de sus alas cosa que la hizo perder el control y en eso Judgfear la golpeo con fuerza con su cola haciendo que saliera volando inconsciente pero rápidamente Raimbow la atrapa a tiempo pero rápidamente la quimera lanza un rayo de energía hacia ellas impactándolas fácilmente y cayendo en una clase prado.

—Dos menos, faltan cuatro –señalo Judgfear por haber terminado con esas dos, aunque por lo visto no estaban muertas solo inconscientes.

En eso visualizo a la poni rosada que estaba intentando ir donde las demás , en eso de él expulsa pequeños Judgfear en miniatura para intentar atraparla, pero Pinkie era muy ágil por lo visto así que pudo esquivar a todos los Judgfear pequeños con facilidad pero luego los minis Judgfear intentaron rodearla y ahí se le complico la situación a la poni terrestre, pero rápidamente apareció Applejack comenzando a destruir a los minis Judgfear dándole paso a la poni rosada y en eso Pinkie aprovecho en llegar donde estaban Fluttershy y Raimbow que al parecer recibieron algo de daño viendo indicios de sangre cosa que la preocupo, por suerte seguían respirando. En eso llego Applejack para ayudar a Pinkie con las demás de cómo estaban su estado, como Applejack conocía más o menos de esta situación pudo observar que su condición eran estables, solo estaban inconsciente y con algunos raspones.

— ¿Applejack ellas estarán bien? –pregunto con un tono preocupado Pinkie pie.

—Estarán bien solo necesitan descansar –señalo la granjera viendo que su estado no eran tan grave

— ¡OIGAN NO BAJEN LA GUARDIA! –expreso Judgfear agarrando a las cuatro ponis de una vez y viéndolas con ojos de ira y venganza. Pero en eso se escucho a un poni galopando hacia él.

— ¡Aléjate de ellas! –expreso que al descubierto era Rarity corriendo hacia el gigantesco monstruo haciendo brillar su magia y lanzándole un tronco hacia él pero este fácilmente pudo destruirlo con facilidad y uso su cola para agarrar a la unicornio blanca y colocarlas con las demás.

—Jeje, mal pensado ahora todas ustedes van a… -pero fue interrumpido ya que en ese instante una luz segadora lo alcanzo pero su efecto fue muy rápido y en eso vio a la alicornio lavanda.

— ¡DEJA A MIS AMIGAS! –expreso con un tono molesto Twilight lanzando un potente rayo de energía hacia el pero este rápidamente lo bloqueo con su cola lanzándolo en otra parte.

—Ay que ternura, la princesita quiere ayudar a sus amiguitas –comento la quimera con un tono burlón y en eso atrapo a Twilight con su cola con facilidad –Patética –dijo lanzándola hacia algunos árboles carbonizados por el fuego anterior.

— ¡TWILIGHT! –expresaron todas con preocupación por lo que le paso a su amiga.

—Les toca –señalo Judgfear volviendo al juego con las demás.

En eso lanzo a las demás con fuerza chocando con las paredes del viejo castillo, luego las agarro de nuevo y comenzó a usarla como si fueran un balón de futbol haciendo una patada tan fuerte hacia el cielo que se pudo escuchar un leve crujido entre ellas como huesos partiéndose, en eso apareció Judgfear en el cielo para atraparlas y lanzándolas hacia el castillo creando una gran grieta en el lugar, en eso se vio como sangre saliendo de cada una de ellas, en eso Judgfear aterrizo para dar su golpe final, en eso abrió la boca otra vez para lanzar un poderoso hiperrayo hacia ellas, pero en eso se escucho un grito suplicante.

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, DEJA A MIS AMIGAS EN PAZ –en eso en el cielo se pudo ver a Twilight sparkle viendo como sus amigas estaban tiradas apenas inconscientes, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y al mismo tiempo ganas de destruir aquel ser por lo que acaba de hacer

—Miren quien llego, ¿también quieres terminar en los suelos como tus amigas? –pregunto en modo broma Judgfear

— ¡NO!, serás destruido, luchare por ellas y por el bien de Canterlot –dijo con furia la alicornio lavanda.

—Bien esto será divertido –comento Judgfear con una sonrisa macabra y ya preparándose para pelear.

En eso Twilight lanza un rayo de energía hacia el monstruo y este solo lo despeja con su cola, en ese instante este lanza un tipo de flama oscura hacia la alicornio pero esta desaparece y vuelve aparecer frente de él y logra lanzarle otro rayo de energía en la cara pero Judgfear ni le hizo ni cosquillas y rápidamente lanza su puño hacia ella atinándole con fuerza y esta se estrella contra la pared, pero por lo menos aun seguía consciente, en eso Judgfear va de envestida hacia ella y esta apena logra esquivarlo y aprovechando que está atascado en la pared le lanzo otro rayo de energía haciéndolo atravesar la pared, pero este rápidamente pudo levantarse sin problema

Pasaron unos min y la pelea estaba emparejada, pero a cada vez Judgfear se regeneraba haciendo cansar más a Twilight, en eso Judgfear aprovecho y le lanzo otra flama hacia ella que esta vez sí fue directo hacia ella haciéndola caer al suelo, esta apenas logro reincorporarse con dificulta. Judgfear sabía que ya le quedaba poca energía a la alicornio, así que solo expulso otros Judgfear pequeño para terminar con ella, pero Twilight no se iba a dar por vencida así que hizo una onda expansiva muy fuerte para desintegrar a todos los mini Judgfear de un golpe, a Judgfear quedo algo sorprendido de que alguien como ella pudiera destruirlo de un solo golpe, por algo gano el título de princesa.

—Guao, por eso te consideran princesa de la amistad, pero ni que fueras princesa nunca podrás detenerme –expreso Judgfear alagando el modo de Twilight pero no será suficiente para acabarlo.

Pero en eso Twilight provoco una onda expansiva aun más fuerte que el anterior que apenas se podía ver las cenizas moverse y los ojos de Twilight comenzaron hacerse blanco, la tierra comenzó a temblar con fuerza y provocándose unas grietas, y luego el cuerno de Twilight comenzó a brillar con intensidad creando una gran bola de energía de color blanco con morado tanto poder que podía acabar con este castillo completo, y luego lanzo el potente hiperrayo hacia la quimera a gran velocidad impactándolo con fuerza destruyendo gran parte del viejo castillo y provocándose otra onda expansiva con fuerza que llevo volando varias cosas de ahí, luego de otros min no había señales de Judgfear ¿habrá sido eliminado?.

— ¿L-lo logre? ¿P-por fin lo destruí? –pregunto con dificulta la alicornio ya perdiendo el conocimiento por lanzar ese tremendo ataque, ya que uso toda su energía con ese ataque. Pero entre los escombro apareció Judgfear con un daño en los brazos derechos y parte del pecho, pero rápidamente se regeneraron formándolo otra vez.

—JAJAAJAJAJ, te felicito por ese fuerte ataque que me diste, ahora con mucho gusto te regresare el favor y junto con tus amiguitas –comento Judgfear felicitando a la alicornio por su ataque masivo, pero no fue suficiente para derrotarlo.

En eso la quimera se acerca a la alicornio decaída, Twilight ya sin fuerzas para continuar se dejo agarrar sin hacer por lo menos algo, y luego la tiro hacia las demás que también seguían inconscientes, la alicornio no podía dejar de caer una última lagrima por lo que era su fin y de las demás, por lo menos dando crédito se iba a ir con sus amigas y no estaría sola al final. En eso Judgfear se le acerco a las ponis para terminar por fin con esto, pero antes de lanzar su último ataque algo sintió como si se estuviese arrastrando y en eso vio que una soga verde como la hierba y con espinas y en ese entonces fue enredado con mas sogas con espinas apretándolo con fuerza y a lo lejos Judgfear se sorprendió que era nada más ni nada menos que Discord, Sweetie belle y Button hasta también fueron los niños del video juego, brandy, Fredderich, Alfred, Oliv y Bart.

— ¿¡TU!? –dijo con rabia hacia el dranocus pero estaba inmóvil para hacer algo.

—Hola que tal, hace min que no nos vemos, sin mencionar que cambiaste de forma –comento Discord con un tono jocoso cosa que enfado más a la quimera.

— ¡TE VOY A DESTRUIR CREADOR! –grito con cólera hacia Discord pero igual no se podía liberar de estas ramas que lo aplastaban poco a poco.

— ¿Qué tal si lo destruyo yo? Niños no intenten esto en casa y no lo hagan –comento Discord en eso las ramas se pusieron rojas y aplastando mas a Judgfear hasta partirlo en varios pedazos.

Como estaba en proceso de generación Discord aprovecho y envió a los pequeños con una clase de avioncito de papel hacia donde estaba Twilight y sus amigas, al llegar donde ella Sweetie belle vio con terror a su hermana tirada en el suelo, por lo menos seguía viva pero se notaba la dificulta para respirar, en eso Discord envió otro avioncito de papel de tamaño más pequeño y ahí mismo había una clases de botellas con liquido blanco adentro y tenían como nombre "Restauración" obviamente para las chicas que estaban inconsciente excepto Twilight que aun seguía más o menos consciente.

— ¿Pero como ustedes llegaron? –pregunto algo impresionada Twilight viendo a ellos aquí.

—Discord nos dijo que ustedes estaban en problemas así que nos trajo hasta acá por si necesitaban ayuda –explico Button como habían llegado aquí y que Discord fue el que los ayudo.

Luego cada niño tomo una botella para ayudar a las ponis a recuperar sus fuerzas, brandy se encargaba de Twilight, Oliv de Fluttershy, Fredderich de Pinkie, Alfred de Applejack, Bart de Raimbow y Marit con Sweetie belle y Button con Rarity. Mientras tanto con Discord, Judgfear pudo generarse completo para seguir luchado contra su amo no tenía más que perder, en eso Judgfear lanzo otra flama hacia el pero Discord hizo aparecer una gran botella de burbujas y lanzo unas burbujas grandes para atrapar aquellas flamas con facilidad, Judgfear se impresiono al principio pero luego entendió que él es alguien con poderes muy fuertes a pesar que lo hace siempre de broma, en eso hizo aparecer muchos minis Judgfear para atacarlos pero Discord ya tenía previsto eso.

—Dos podemos jugar a eso –comento Discord haciendo un chasquido de dedos apareciendo minis Discord que comenzaron a pelear con los minis Judgfear.

Judgfear ya comenzó a presentar mas ira hacia él, pero también se relajo un poco sabiendo que solo tenía que estar calmado para así ganarle, así que luego intento atacarlo apareciendo en su mano unos tipos de rayos rojos que lanzo hacia él seguido con un llamas rojas oscuras, pero Discord reacciono rápidamente desapareciendo y luego aparece abriendo una puerta arriba de Judgfear sin que este se diera cuenta, instantáneamente chaqueo sus dedos apareciendo arriba unas piedras grandes para así aplastarlo, Judgfear rápidamente detecto el ataque lanzando otros rayos rojos para así destruirlos, pero en eso Discord apareció frente de él, convirtiéndose en un gran arco y lanzando tres flechas rápidamente que pudo destruir partes de las extremidades de la quimera, este intento generarse lo más rápido posible pero Discord rápidamente chasqueo sus dedos para convertirlo en una pelota y Discord se coloco como jugador de futbol para patear la pelota hacia la pared haciendo que este explote en pedazos. En eso Judgfear intento generarse otra vez pero por una extraña razón el proceso era más lento este no entendía porque se estaba tardando y ya se sentía mas cansado, que estaba pasando, ¿Discord estaba absorbiendo su energía? o ¿de tanto daño que recibió de su creador lo dejo débil?, en todo caso pudo generarse al final y viendo que solo Discord estaba en una silla de playa con lentes de sol leyendo un a artículos de ponis.

— ¿Oye Judgfear sabias que las ponis pueden patear muy duro? –pregunto con un tono gracioso que no le agrado nada a la quimera.

Ya perdiendo la paciencia comenzó a intentar atacarlo en manera física con las armas que llevaba en sus brazos pero Discord en eso se convierte en una roca madre que ningún de esas armas lo podía penetrar y haciendo que estas se destruyeran fácilmente, luego se transformo en un ventilador gigante haciendo volar a la quimera hasta estrellarse hacia la pared, rápidamente Judgfear hizo un ruido expansivo para intentar aturdirlo, pero el dios del caos hizo aparecer unos tapones de oído colocándose en sus orejas y ahí también hizo aparecer unos guantes de beisbol haciendo como movimientos contra el aire cosa que dejo a Judgfear confundido y en eso se veía que los guantes estaban acumulando todo el ruido creando un movimiento giratorio hacia ellos hasta ponerlo más pequeño creando una mini bola de sonido, la quimera quedo muy asombrado que el lograra controlar el ruido creado, este intento de nuevo no dejarse dominar por la ira y estar más calmado para así pensar cómo acabar.

—Jeje ¿ya terminaste de jugar Judgfear?, porque yo si me aburrí –expreso ya aburrido el dios del caos chasqueando su dedos de nuevo para así ponerse normal y en eso se coloco con un tipo de armadura de diamante con una espada de esas sogas verdes con espinas y un escudo redondo hecho de roca madre.

—"Suspiro" Admito amo que eres más fuerte de lo que creí, sin embargo contigo aprendí mantener la calma, sabiendo que tu eres una criatura difícil de vencer, así que tendrás el honor de sentir este poderoso ataque que no tengo más opción que usarlo- En eso el cuerpo de Judgfear se vio que todas las cabezas abrieron la boca para lanzar una dagas que al parecer algunas llevaban venenos y otros tenían fuego –Guao nunca creí llegar a este extremo, ahora veras creador de lo que soy capaz de ser –Dijo con un tono siniestro lanzando las dagas hacia Discord con mucha velocidad.

—Al fin haces un buen movimiento –comento Discord dejando soltar una risita.

Y en eso Discord se defendió con su escudo despejando las dagas envenados y calientes dispersándose en todas partes, pero en eso las dagas pareciera que tenían vida propia así que como estaban en varias direcciones comenzaron a ir donde estaba Discord pero este pareciera que no se impresiono mucho chasqueando sus dedos otra vez para crear barreras de diamante girando al lado de él para así protegerse de esas dagas, algunas llegaban hasta quedarse atrapados en ellos, pero igual Judgfear seguía lanzando mas y mas dagas como si no tuvieran fin.

—Acéptalo creador no podrás escapar de esto, en cualquier momento mis dagas se pondrán más fuerte y romperán tus queridas barreras dejándote indefenso, nadie podrá detener este ataque ¡YO GANE! – expreso con triunfo la quimera sabiendo que podría ganar al fin, y estaba en lo cierto las dagas comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes comenzando a destruir las barreras mágicas de Discord, en eso Discord vio que tenía razón en un momento puso una expresión seria pero luego sonrió.

—Te Felicito mi creación por haber superado a tu maestro –dijo comentando desapareciendo su armadura y sus demás armas, y en eso rio otra vez de una manera siniestra –Sin embargo jovencito tienes que aprender en no confiarse, has escuchado el dicho "Una cucharada de su propia medicina" –señalo Discord dejando a Judgfear confundido por lo que quiso decir, y en eso Discord apareció detrás de Judgfear, a este no le dio nada importancia ver a el parado así podría acabar muy fácil con él.

—Guao te rendiste tan fácil, ¡AHORA TE ACABARE! –Dijo Judgfear viendo que tenia oportunidad de acabarlo ya preparando otro rayo de poder hacia el- ¿Tus últimas palabras? –pregunto cómo ultimo Judgfear para así acabar con el Dios del caos.

—Si tengo 3 palabras CONTROLA TUS ATAQUES –expreso Discord y antes de que Judgfear lo atacara sintió como si muchas cosas lo estuvieran clavando en su cuerpo soltando un gran grito desgarrador.

— ¿PERO COMOOOOOO? -Y en eso Judgfear por fin vio que las dagas que había mandado lo estaban atacando ya que Discord estaba frente suyo, porque querían llegar hacia Discord pero Judgfear estaba en medio de él así que las dagas solo querían destruir lo que estuviera a su paso.

—Te lo dije "Una cucharada de tu propia medicina", tú mismo lo dijiste que ellas nadie las puede detener, no fue un gran plan después de todo ¿no? –señalo Discord ya explicando su plan desde al principio, solo quería estar al frente a Judgfear para que este no se percatara que las dagas iban directamente hacia el mismo.

—TE-TETETE VOY A…. –grito con dificultad la quimera pero en eso Discord apareció de nuevo la espada de ramas verdes con espinas y esta comenzó a enredarlo hasta aplastarlo y destruirlo de nuevo.

Luego Discord apareció arriba del castillo viendo como Judgfear intentaba desesperadamente de regenerarse de nuevo pero el proceso ahora era más lento de lo normal y pareciera que lo cansaba aun mas, cuando por fin termino se sentía muy cansado y con mucho dolor cosa que lo comenzó a preocupar, y en eso apareció una luz al lado de Discord viendo que se trataba de las guardianas de la armonía que por fin pudieron recuperarse completamente. Judgfear ya estaba en jaque mate ya que tenia a ellas y Discord como contrincantes, no pudo resistir hacer una destrucción en el castillo por la desesperación y ya sabía que no podía ganar.

—COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME HAYAS GANADO, MIS FUERZAS MIS PODERES SE DEBILITAN FACILMENTE, Y TODO POR TU CULPA CREADOR SI YO NO HUBIERA PELEADO CONTIGO AUN PODRIA SEGUIR LUCHANDO Y ASÍ TERMINAR CON TUS AMIGAS DE UNA VEZ- grito desesperadamente Judgfear sabiendo que ya no podía hacer mas nada- ¿COMO LOGRASTE DEBILITARME LO SUFICIENTE PARA VENCERME? –pregunto con rabia Judgfear hacia Discord, este luego comenzó a reír y luego las demás también comenzaron a reír cosa que dejo confundido a Judgfear.

—JAJAJAJA jovencito que raro que nunca te diste cuenta, porque no te revisas tu pecho y ahí mismo sabrás –comento a carcajadas el dios del caos.

— ¿Mi pecho? –Pregunto con incredulidad y cuando observo la cabeza de Springtrap estaba muy dañada y también el brillo que tenia por dentro se desvanecía muy rápidamente – ¿¡COMO PASO ESTO!? –pregunto con desesperación que su fuente principal estaba dañado.

—Jajajajaja que gracioso, ¿que no lo recuerdas? –señalo Raimbow dash y en eso Judgfear recordó aquel momento cuando

FLASHBACK

— ¡Prepárate Judgfear! –señalo Raimbow dash hacia él y en eso Raimbow comenzó a descender con velocidad.

A esa velocidad se estaba creando una clase de onda expansiva que cubría a la pegaso poniéndose ahora más pequeño como si fuera que estuviera cortando el aire, en eso antes de tocar el suelo voló en línea recta hacia la quimera creando un arcoíris que la cubría con un inmenso poder de energía volando a gran velocidad hacia el monstruo combinado que le dio de lleno hacia él, haciendo que saliera volando hasta una clase de precipicio donde cayó con fuerza a una especie de rio.

—Lo logre –comento Raimbow triunfante por haberlo derrotado pero en eso apareció una cola que la agarro y en eso surgió otra vez Judgfear sin al parecer sufrido daño.

Y el otro momento en el

—Guao, por eso te consideran princesa de la amistad, pero ni que fueras princesa nunca podrás detenerme –expreso Judgfear alagando el modo de Twilight pero no será suficiente para acabarlo.

Pero en eso Twilight provoco una onda expansiva aun más fuerte que el anterior que apenas se podía ver las cenizas moverse y los ojos de Twilight comenzaron hacerse blanco, la tierra comenzó a temblar con fuerza y provocándose unas grietas, y luego el cuerno de Twilight comenzó a brillar con intensidad creando una gran bola de energía de color blanco con morado tanto poder que podía acabar con este castillo completo, y luego lanzo el potente hiperrayo hacia la quimera a gran velocidad impactándolo con fuerza destruyendo gran parte del viejo castillo y provocándose otra onda expansiva con fuerza que llevo volando varias cosas de ahí.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

—Todos e-eso a-a-ataques que recibí, tuvieron que haber dañado m-mi f-fuente principal –expreso con incredulidad y preocupación la quimera.

—Así es Judgfear, pensabas que no había sido nada nuestros ataques pero al final te dejaron en desventaja –comento Raimbow dash sabiendo que su ataque y la de Twilight provocaron un daño interno en Judgfear.

—Es mas cada vez que te regenerabas y usabas ataques dañaba mas esa cosa –explico Twilight notando que su fuente principal era que siempre hacia los trabajos.

—Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, ¡VOY A DESTRUIRLAS! –expreso con mucha rabia Judgfear en el cual el brillo rojizo se intensifico pero al mismo tiempo la cabeza de Springtrap comenzaba a destruirse mas y mas, en eso todos las partes restantes de los animatronicos también brotaron el mismo color y en la boca de la quimera se creaba una gran bola de energía roja con negra poniéndose más grande todavía – ¡TOMEN ESTO! –grito con fuerza Judgfear lanzando la gran bola de energía hacia ellas y Discord.

—Bien es su turno amigas ponis, solo usen los elementos de la armonía y apúntenle en su pecho que es su debilidad –explico Discord en cómo acabar con Judgfear de una buena vez.

—No tienes que decirnos dos veces –señalo Twilight sparkle brillando su cuerno para así formar el Raimbow Power y de ahí todas se pusieron en su forma Raimbow y de ahí dispararon un hermoso rayo de arcoíris impactando con la bola roja oscura de Judgfear al principio pareciera que estaban iguales pero los elementos de la armonía era más fuerte para la quimera.

—OYE JUDGFEAR TENGO OTRAS 4 ULTIMAS PALABRAS PARA TI, ¡LA AMISTAD ES MAGICA! –grito de ultimo Discord y en eso los elementos de las armonía atravesaron la bola de energía al fin y en eso recibieron en el pecho de Judgfear destruyendo por completo la cabeza de Springtrap y la luz por fin se desvaneció dejando a Judgfear sin vida cayendo vencido al suelo, pero en eso Discord apareció un encendedor y una botella que tenía una sustancia altamente inflamable- ¡Y ESTO FUE POR METERTE CON MIS AMIGAS! –expreso con seriedad el dios del caos lanzándolos hacia Judgfear y en eso Discord chasqueo sus manos para teletrasnportarse con las demás alejado del castillo y cuando aparecieron lo más lejos del castillo, se pudo observar como el viejo castillo exploto con fuerza.

El castillo ardió con mucha intensidad y consumiendo lo que estuviera adentro, las paredes comenzaron a caer, rocas comenzaron a desprenderse y el suelo se agrieto dejando sin esperanza los materiales y seres vivos que estuvieran ahí, luego Discord chasqueo por última vez apareciendo una gran manguera de incendio y bañando el castillo, al final quedo hecho trizas, carbonizadas y casi toda la estructura desaparecida por completa y por fin sin señal de Judgfear, al fin esta pesadilla que comenzó desde un juego llego a su culminación.

— ¡Fin del juego hermanos! –expreso Pinkie pie apareciendo un micrófono y luego dejándolo caer.

—Jeje si al fin estamos a salvo –dijo felizmente la princesa de la amistad viendo que todo termino.

Al final de la noche todas fueron a sus casas para descansar, Button al final se despidió de su mejor amiga Sweetie belle quien se fue con su hermana para dormir, los niños del videojuego quedaron en la casa de Fluttershy para también descansar con ella, Discord regreso a Canterlot para informarle a Celestia y luna que Judgfear había sido por fin eliminado. Aunque para mayor seguridad a la mañana siguiente llevaron investigadores al castillo destruido si había señal de él pero por lo visto no encontraron nada, mientras las guardianas de la armonía regresaron a sus vidas normales, en cuanto los niños y Fluttershy tenían que buscar la solución para que ellos pudieran quedarse con una familia o que la pegaso los adoptada aunque por otro lado no se sabía verse cuidando humano pero eso será otra historia más adelante.

Al fin la paz volvió en la tierra de Equestria y la luz de nuevo resplandio con fuerza en esos días.

 **FIN**

 **Bueno queridos lectores y lectoras, y fans de fanfiction esta historia ha llegado a su fin, valió la pena la espera hasta este punto de conclusión, gracias por apoyarme en esta historia y más a Ghostbell777 quien fue que me ayudo en esta historia. Bueno salúdenme a él y a mi mejor amiga Serena Animal, y a otros más.**

 **-Pinkie: ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que esta historia termino? –pregunto exaltada la poni rosada.**

 **-Themoon1997: Pues termino así como mencione –dijo algo confundido por la pregunta de Pinkie**

 **-Pinkie: nada de terminar y que pasara con Fluttershy y los niños no los dejaras a parte o ¿si? –comento poniendo los ojos muy cerca.**

 **-Themoon1997: Pues….-no sabía que responder**

 **-Pinkie: además dijiste "** en cuanto los niños y Fluttershy tenían que buscar la solución para que ellos pudieran quedarse con una familia o que la pegaso los adoptada aunque por otro lado no se sabía verse cuidando humano pero eso será otra historia más adelante." – **comento la poni terrestre copiando la voz de Themoon1997**

 **-Themoon1997: Lo dije pero…-pero en eso Pinkie se enoja.**

 **-Pinkie: nada de peros amigo, mueve tu computadora, comienza a crearte ideas Y COMIENZA A ESCRIBIR LA CONTINUACION –expreso con rabia asustándolo un poco.**

 **-Themoon1997: Pues no, no me obligaras –dijo con seriedad y con algo de miedo ante Pinkie.**

 **-Pinkie: TE LO ADVERTI –expreso con rabia mordiendo al creador pero este rápidamente se transforma en Kirin para mantenerla alejada.**

 **-Themoon1997: HASTA LA PROXIMA CHICOS.**

 **-Pinkie: SI HASTA LA PROXIMA NIÑOS Y NIÑAS, MIENTRAS PELEO CON ESTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PARA OBLIGARLO**

 **BYE BYE**


End file.
